The Next Generation
by comicfan209
Summary: 2011 Series. An old enemy of the Thundercats returns, and it's up to Lion-o and Cheetara's son to find the Sword of Omens and take back what's his before it's too late.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Thundercats.

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

_These were times of peace and prosperity for Thundera. Mumm-ra had finally been defeated, and the world was finally at peace. It was an extremely joyous time for Lord Lion-o, having finally married the love of his life and expecting his first cubs. However, certain surprises are watching the Thundercats, waiting for the perfect time to strike. _

It had been seven years since Mumm-ra and the lizard army had been defeated by the Thundercats. Seven years since Thundera was rebuilt. Seven years since nearly all species united with each other, as they once had been during primordial times.

And in those seven years, the Thundercats had become closer than they had ever been. Every one of them grew up and married, starting families of their own to continue their ancestors' legacies.

Shortly afterward, Lion-o had managed to win Cheetara's heart. Tygra had met a white tigress named Taulia and had a son named Tiro, and were expecting a second child in a few months. Panthro had finally married his sweetheart Snowelle, and they too had a son they named Pardes. Wilykat met a jaguarundi named Rundija, and were engaged to married in a year. Wilykit married her childhood crush Bobcat, and were currently trying to have a child.

Now, Thundera was preparing to welcome the next heir to the thrown. Five years after the city was finally rebuilt, Lion-o and Cheetara married and were expecting twins, to which Cheetara was currently giving birth to.

Lion-o paced eagerly outside the bedroom doors. "How much longer?" He asked, getting irritated at the fact that he was not able to see his wife.

"She's in labor, Lion-o. It could be an hour, it could be a day," Tygra explained as he sat back in his chair. Lion-o shook off his brother's words and continued pacing.

The young lord was, indeed, very nervous. Due to them being different species of cats, it took two years before Lion-o and Cheetara manage to concieve a child. It was also because of these events, Lion-o constantly worried about the things that could go wrong. He was also stressed at the lion elders' requests, constantly being "reminded" of the chance to have a lioness mistress, someone who would be able to produce a full-blooded king.

Nobody, however, was prepared when the news came that Cheetara was not expecting one cub, but two. Lion-o, though, was very thrilled, knowing that he'd not have one, but two cubs to share his and Cheetara's love.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the midwife burst through the doors, "My lord, the children have been successfully delivered. Congratulations! And the Lady Cheetara is just as fine."

Lion-o looked over at her, suddenly getting stunned as reality washed over him. "Could I go see them?" "Of course, my lord!" The midwife smiled as the king slowly waltzed into the room. He was shortly followed by Tygra, Panthro, the twins, and Snarf.

Lion-o peered around the room. The curtains were drawn, letting in the golden sunlight. And sitting upright in a large bed, was Cheetara. In her arms were two bundles. She looked up and smiled at her husband, "Lion-o, come see our children."

Obeying his wife, the lion made his way across the room, peering down at the two beings in her arms. "And they are?"

"A boy and a girl."

He peered down, a single word coming from him: "...Wow."

The twins had both favored their parents. The boy had Cheetara's fur, along with her pink facial markings and her blonde hair, though his was thick like his father's. The girl had brown fur like Lion-o, along with brown facial markings and a tuft of soft red hair.

Tygra patted his little brother on the shoulder, "Congrats, bro. You did it." They all took a placed around the bed, admiring the next rulers to the kingdom. It was after a moment of silence that Wilykat finally popped the question, "What're you going to name them, Lion-o?"

Lion answered, "We've decided on Chiro and Claudea."

"Chiro," Panthro repeated, "Future lord of the Thundercats."

Rundija cleared her throat. "Don't forget there's also Lady of the Thundercats!" She answered, in a way to remember that there was also another baby there. It succeeded in everyone laughing.

Surprised by this strange noise, the twins opened their eyes. Tygra laughter only more as he took notice, "Like father, like son!"

It was true. Chiro had gained his father's teal eyes, while Claudea had gotten her mother's ruby orbs.

Everyone smiled as they continued to gaze down at the two new lives, knowing that the two would be taught well to lead, one day.

However, unbeknownst to the king and queen, two cats were busy talking about the future heirs. Though these two were discussing the cubs in a good way, but rather like they were a burden, a mere annoyance.

One was a young black jaguar. She had a blue coat with a jet black mane, along with several spots running across her stomach. Her bright red shorts and tank top were covered by her dull grey cloak.

"Two of them? Are you sure?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Very sure," the other cat answered, this time in a gruff male voice. The male was a dark brown sabertooth cat, with a brown mane that extended into a beard, and dark brown eyes. One noticeable trait about him was that he had a large jagged tooth sticking out of the left side of his mouth.

The jaguar's bright amber eyes burned fiery pits into the sabertooth. "Do you realize what this means, Grune? It would be hard enough with just one, but with _two_ brats in the way, it'll be a millenia before I make Thundera mine!"

The sabertooth, or Grune, smiled. "What about that son of yours, Onsa? Surely you've thought about where he comes into play?"

The jaguar known as Onsa glared at him, "Where you getting at, Grune?"

"I've heard that the queen's had one son and one daughter. Don't you see, Onsa? If the boy is killed, and he manages to win the heart of the princess, then Thundera will fall straight into your hands!"

A look of shock crossed Onsa's face as she considered Grune's words. Then her face twisted into an evil snarl. "Yes, I can see it. He will lead us to victory!"

"Of course he will! He'll kill the Thundercats, and Mumm-ra will finally be awakened!"

Onsa laughed, "Oh yes! I will finally get my revenge against those bastards, and I will take what's righfully **MINE**!"


	2. First Meetings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats. I do own the kittens that appear.

**Chapter 2: First Meetings**

_Nine years after the twins' arrival, Thundera is continuing to relish in its peace. However, first meetings spark a new hatred in the heart of an outcast. And the heir to the throne will unknowingly add fuel to the fire as the years go on. _

Nine years had past , and the twins were currently growing up healthy and hearty.

Right now, the two of them were traveling with Tiro and Pardes through the streets of Thundera. Tagging along with them were Tigress and Tatiana, Tiro's sisters.

As of right now, Tigress was busy having a discussion with Tatiana. "So how did you do on your test, Tatiana? I bet you whipped his tail in front of everyone!" Tigress chatted excitedly, pounding her fist into her paw for emphasis.

Tatiana looked down, "Um, no, actually. H-he was actually pretty strong and seemed t-t-to now my, um, techniques. So he, um, beat me," The young tiger cub explained, fiddling with her bracelet.

"HE BEAT YOU?" Tigress shouted, loud enough that some cats turned their heads for a split second. Chiro put looked around, embarassed, then scolded. "Will you keep your voice down?"

"How did he beat you?" Tigress asked, flabbergasted, "There was no way he could've, I mean, either he was way strong or you were way weak!"

Tatiana looked at her elder sister, hurt clear in her orange eyes. "I-I know, but...but he-he was really strong and..."

"Oh, lighten up sis!" Tigress exclaimed as she put her arm around Tatiana's shoulders, getting her in a headlock and giving her a noogie. "I'm just messing with ya!"

Pardes then stepped between them, separating the two of them. Tatiana looked down nervously as she adjusted her tousled mane. "Stop messing with her, Tigress."

"Yeah, Tigress," Claudea mocked, her tourmaline eyes shining,"We don't want to get in the way of Pardes getting his first kiss!" She clasped her hands together and puckering her lips, making kissing sounds.

"Yeah, 'Don't worry, Tatiana. Your knight in shining armor is here!'" Tiro joined in.

Tatiana's cheeks turned bright pink as she looked away, embarassed. Pardes also had an evident rosy flush, though he hissed in embarassment. Royalty or not, he was just about ready to sock the princess.

Chiro sighed. Same old, same old. "Guys, knock it off. We're almost there." He pointed to the town novelty shop, where a familiar redheaded lion would go to explore technology.

Letting out a "hrmph", Pardes joined the litah. Tatiana played with her dress hem as she followed, never looking up from the ground. Tiro, Tigress, and Claudea let out a big laugh as they joined in.

"Hey race all of ya!" Tiro challenged as he took off, all of them following.

Chiro grinned, getting ready to use the speed he inherited from his mother, when something heard from one of the allies made him screech to a halt.

"Hand it over, you mangy mutt, or I'm going to pound you!" A voice yelled from the alleyway. Following it was a yelp of pain.

Looking back, Tiro stopped as he saw Chiro inch over to an alley, the others stopping as well when they looked back. Gathering around, they crept over to Chiro, who was ducked behind a fruit stand.

"What're you doing, bro?" Claudea asked. Chiro put his finger up to his lips and motioned from them to look.

In the alley stood three figures. Two of them had hoods over their heads, making it impossible to tell what species they were. The third figure showed to be a black and white malamute pup, who had his hands behind him. One of the figures had its hands behind his back, imprisoning him.

"I told you," the pup pleaded, "I don't have anything. Please let me go-OW!" He howled in pain as the figure holding him twisted his arms. "You know the price for nothing if you cross the streets," The figure standing in front of him whispered with malice.

The six thunderkittens were shocked when they saw the figure draw out a dagger.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Claudea yelled as she ran out from the fruit stand, Chiro reaching out to grab her sleeve too late. Claudea launched herself at the figure, tackling them to the ground. The other hooded figure stood shell shocked as they partially let go of the malamute, allowing him to escape.

The figure, realizing their mistake, marched over to Claudea, who was busy wrestling with the other unknown person, planning on pulling the princess's hair. But just as they were about to, Chiro grabbed their wrist and got them in an armlock.

"Doesn't feel so nice now that you're the one with arms pinned behind the back, does it?" Chiro interrogated as he wrapped his ankle around the figure's foot, causing the two of them to fall.

Meanwhile, with Claudea, the leotah managed to get the upper hand and yank the hood off the person's face, just as the attacker raised its feet onto her stomach, throwing her off of them.

Claudea stood face to face with a cat just like her. This cat was revealed to be a female sabertooth cub. She had dark brown fur with black marks on her cheeks. Her black mane fell all the way to her ankles, adorned with a big gold bow on the back of her head. Several locks of her mane were twisted into braids, which also had yellow ribbons on them.

The girl's honey-colored eyes stared holes into Claudea. But then, recognizing Claudea as the princess, the sabertooth grinned. "Hey look, Anco. It's the heirs of Thundera. And they brought the loser bin with them!"

Chiro, who was unsuccessful with with his maneauver, was thrown back as the figure got up, their hood falling off. This revealed a male jaguar, with grey/blue fur, a shoulder-length mane, and crystalline blue eyes. However, upon seeing the prince, his glare only intesified, so much that Chiro took a step back he was so surprised.

The jaguar known as Anco growled as he took a step toward, "You made a mistake in doing that."

Chiro, now angry as well, took a step foward, where the two kittens were almost touching noses. "Attacking someone is a serious offense against Thundera. I should have you arrested!"

The sabertooth scoffed, "I'd like to see you try. Come on, Anco, let's get these losers!" Anco's eyes only became more piercing as he brought out the dagger. Chiro took a step back as he realized what the cub intended to do.

Tiro, Tigress, Tatiana, and Pardes came to his aid. Tiro cracked his knuckles, "You'd better have a good reason if you're willing to risk your life by attacking the heir to Thundera."

The sabertooth then stood next to Anco, "Yeah. We're taking back what's ours." Quick as lightning, she brought out a dagger as well.

Tatiana trembled as she clung to Pardes' shoulder, "I'm scared." There may have been six of them, but the kittens were certaintly unarmed. "Let's get them!" The sabertooth yelled as she pounced on Claudea.

_**CLANK!**_

The dagger was knocked out of her hands and the sabertooth cat was now on her rear. The tip of a blade was pointed at her throat.

Standing in front of Claudea was a wild cat. She had light brown fur and a red orange mane, along with a single blue streak going down the middle. The two locks that framed her face were pulled back into a ponytail, while the rest of her mane ran down her back.

Her intense golden eyes fixated on the down sabertooth. "I dare you to try, young kitten. You should be aware that attacking the royal family of Thundera is a serious crime that is punishable by death. So please, I dare you to try."

Chiro's mouth hung open at the sudden appearance. "Wilykit..."

Anco growled as he forced the cub to her feet and looked at the kittens with malice. "You haven't seen the rest of me," he glared at Chiro, his ice blue eyes burning with fire, "Especially you, prince heir."

With that, he grabbed the sabertooth and they ran off.

Wilykit resheathed her sword and shook her head, "Alleycats." She turned to face the cubs, her hands on her hips, "And you all should know better than to get into reckless fights in a place like this."

Claudea defended, "But Wilykit, they were hurting somebody, and we just-"

"None of your excuses. Now let's get you all back home."

Anco and the sabertooth ran until they were out of the city. The sabertooth then grabbed him by the shoulder and bared her fangs, "Why did you do that? I almost had that brat!"

"Mella, even if you could, that Thundercat would've killed you right on sight," Anco pointed out.

"We don't need to be jeopardizing the mission, not after we've come so far."

Mella snarled, "And too late did I realized a son of Panthro was with them! I should've killed _him_ instead, I should've sliced his throat. After what he did to my father..."

Anco turned his back and stared out onto the city, "Patience, Mella. Soon you and Grune will have your revenge. As will I and my mother will with that brat Lion-o for what he did."


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3: Revelations **

_After the events of the market, the kittens recieve a scolding. Meanwhile, Anco and Mella return home, and recieve less than praise from a certain jaguar._

"And futhermore, what you all did was completely, and utterly, foolish," Lion-o continued to scold the kittens. Chiro looked down at his constantly shuffling feet. This had been going on for well over a half hour. As soon as they returned, Wilykit had revealed what his son, daughter, and friends had gotten themselves into.

"What do you all have to say for yourselves?" Lion-o asked-or rather demanded-as he looked down at his children with stern eyes.

Claudea stammered, "We know it was bad, Father, but the dog needed help. They were going to really hurt him. I mean, Chiro and I-"

Chiro's head snapped up and his blue green eyes glared daggers into his twin. "I only did it because I knew you couldn't handle the two of them! If you hadn't jumped in mindlessly like you always do...!"

"It's not my fault!" Claudea interjected, "You and I both know they were going to seriously hurt that guy if we didn't do anything! Isn't it your job to protect others, prince heir?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I don't make monkeys, I just train 'em!"

"Take that back!"

"NO!"

"**BOTH OF YOU, QUIET!**" Panthro yelled, his roar echoing throughout the whole palace. Instantly, the twins both closed their mouths and looked up at the panther with slight fear. Even the tiger cubs were surprised. Pardes, however, remained still. He knew how his father was.

Lion-o sighed, "I'm not going to punish any of you, since you only did what was right and helping a fellow citizen. However, Chiro and Claudea, you both will stay in your rooms until you can learn to treat each other with respect."

The twins looked up at their father, mouths open to protest, but the king only held his hand up.

Admitting defeat, the two quickly stuck their tongues out at each other before they were ushered out the room by their nannies. Tygra and Taulia took their children by the hands, while Snowelle picked up Pardes and they left with Panthro.

As Lion-o watched them all walk away, he ran a hand through his mane and blew out a sigh.

"Something on your mind?" A voice asked from behind him. Lion-o turned to gaze into the eyes of his loving wife. She was pregnant, yet again, and was progressing very well.

Lion-o sat down in his chair, "Just today, that's all. I mean, what Wilykit told me. What if one of them had gotten hurt, Cheetara?" What if-?"

"Sounds like a certain lion I know," Cheetara interrupted as she sat down on his lap, her hands around his shoulders.

"That's exactly what I was worried about."

Cheetara's smiled only growed bigger as she kissed her husband on the cheek, "That's exactly why I love you. My big man worries too much."

Lion-o smiled at her. "I guess I should go comfort my kids now that they've seemed to have a little heated argument with each other and need some wise words from their old man?" he asked, placing his hand on her round stomach.

Cheetara nodded as he pulled her into a loving embrace, their lips meeting each other's.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Meanwhile, on the outskirts, Anco and Mella trudged along until they came to a cave on the top of a mountain.

Making their way into the entrance, they peered around. For what seemed to be the first time, Mella's brown eyes showed nervouness. "Is she here?" she asked, grabbing onto Anco's arm, though he jerked it away.

"Do you see her or hear anything? Of course she's not here!" Anco hissed as they stepped into the cave, only to bump into a rather firm shape.

"I can be pretty good at keeping quiet," a stern voice full of fury said coldly.

Anco stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up at his mother, hands on her hips. "M-m-mother, I-I-I..." he trailed off when he saw the lack of emotion in his mother's hazel eyes.

"You know, my son, I heard from a certain cat that you and Mella got into a little...fight with some kittens today. And not just any kittens, but the next in line to become Thundercats! They told me you threatened them with knives!" She declared with fake surprise.

Anco gulped, then braced himself.

All of a sudden, Onsa slapped him full across the face, leaving thin lines where her claws raked against the sensitive skin. Anco fell onto his back, only to choke in pain as she hoisted him up by the head, tufts of his black mane sticking up through her fingers.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BOY? HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS, YOU STUPID CHILD?" **she yelled.

Onsa put her fist back, preparing to give him the beating of his life. Then, a large brown paw grasped her arm and held it firmly. Onsa looked back in annoyance as Grune continued to hold her arm in a vice grip. "Leave him alone, Onsa. The boy was just having fun!"

Onsa yanked her arm free and let go of Anco's mane, leaving the young leopard cub to fall to the ground. He groaned slightly in pain as he rubbed his sore rump.

"Don't tell me how to discipline my child, Grune."

Grune only grinned as he kneeled, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulder, "Tell me, what happened, Mella?"

Mella narrated as she put on an exaggerated woe-is-me tone, "Oh, daddy, it was awful! This lion cub had the nerve tackle me! When I went to finish her off, this older wild cat knocked the dagger out of my hands! The dagger you gave to me!" Mella's eyes showed that she was about to cry.

Onsa rolled her eyes, "What did I tell you? Never thinking."

Grune laughed, "**That**, my dear, Onsa, was part of my plan."

Onsa looked at him, confusion evident on her face. Mella and Anco both showed the same confused look.

Grune strolled over to Anco and put his hands around the boy's shoulders. "Anco, do you trust your mother and I?"

Anco nodded timidly.

"Do you want to get out of this dump?" Grune gestered around the cave.

"Yes."

"Do you want to have a wealthy life, the same as Crown Prince Chiro has?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to get revenge? Revenge on Thundera for shunning us away, revenge on King Lion-o for exiling your mother and making you live your life as an outcast?"

Anco's ice blue eyes were now starting to show signs of anger, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I do, Grune! I want to do anything I can to that rat of a king for making us this way!"

Grune smiled evilly. He had the boy in the palm of his hands. "Then you must listen to me, Anco. You too, Mella. You cannot betray your mother, nor I. If we eliminate the Thundercats, you'll get the life you've always wanted! When Mum-ra is revived, you'll have anything you'll want! You can be the next in line for the throne when your mother rules!"

"I'll do it, Daddy! I want to do whatever I can to get rid of that bastard, Panthro!" Mella chimed, her honey eyes sparkling.

Grune then stood up, letting Onsa kneel by her son and look him in the eyes, bitter orange-brown meeting startling blue. "Will you help me, Anco? Will you help me get rid of Lion-o to get the life we deserve?"

Anco nodded his head, his eyes hard with determination and resentment at the Lord of the Thundercats.

"I will, Mother."

Onsa smiled coldly as she kissed his forehead. "Good boy."


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

**Chapter 4: Calm Before The Storm**

_Eight years after the run-in at the alleyway, Chiro has matured into a fine young man, though he finds great difficulty while training with the Sword of Omens. At other locations, Onsa prepares Anco for what she has in store for the people of Thundera._

_**THWACK!**_

The sound was loud and brief as the arrow connected with its target of a wooden plank covered with several large spots.

_**THWACK! THWACK!**_

Two more arrows hit the plank, both hitting the direct bullseye.

Chiro stood calm with his face now set in stone as he took another arrow from his quiver and cocked the bow. His cyan eyes were narrowed and focused on balancing the direction of the arrow to the next bullseye.

The heir to the throne was now seventeen. And at seventeen, he was like a miniature Claudus. With his no-nonsense attitude and stern expression, the young prince was certaintly like his paternal grandfather before him.

Right now, he and his friends were currently practicing on their archery.

Slowly pulling the arrow back, the young prince closed one of his eyes, making sure that the arrow was in direction withe intended target. His grip tightened on the bow as he carefully began to loosen his grip-

"HURRY UP ALREADY!"

Startled, Chiro immediately let go, the arrow shooting sloppily out of its position and clattering to the floor, still feet away from the target.

Chiro scowled as he turned to his sister. Claudea was standing there with her hands on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I almost had it," Chiro growled as he aimed his best death glare at his twin.

Claudea rolled her eyes and put her hands up in mock defense, "Ooh, Chiro is giving me the evil eye! I'm sooo scared," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on you guys, don't fight," Tatiana tried to reason with them, "No reason to get all hot under the collar, now."

"Try telling that to HIM," Claudea muttered as she pointed her thumb backward at Chiro.

Chiro gritted his teeth, "That's it! I'm going to the library." Gathering up his arrows and attaching his bow to it, Chiro turned around and was about to walk out, when Claudea's voice rang out, "Why, hoping to come across Bobbi?"

Instantly blushing, Chiro whipped his head around at his sister, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Claudea smirked when she saw the redness in her brother's cheeks. "Of course you do! I see the way you look at her!"

Tiro smirked more as he walked over to Chiro and pinched his cheek, "Am I hearing my cousin as a little crush?"

Chiro was almost as red as the stone on his shirt, "No!" He swatted the tiger's hand away.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Chiro! Tatiana talks about Pardes nonstop, and do you see hear denying it?" Tigress questioned as she rumpled Tatiana's mane. Tatiana's eyes widened and her face brightened to crimson.

"W-w-well, I-I-I..." the white tiger tried to explain sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Pardes scolded, "Tigress, don't expose your sister like that!"

Tigress's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "Oh come on, Par. You do it too!" Her and Claudea laughed as Pardes blush, all the while keeping his scowl.

"That's enough, all of you."

The teasing stopped as the teens looked over to find their parents come in, along with the other Thundercats.

Chiro's gaze shifted from embarassment to curiousity, "Is something wrong, Father?"

Smiling, Lion-o shook his head and walked over to the group of teens, "No. Don't you remember what day it is?"

They all looked at him in confusion. Shaking his head, Chiro pondered his thoughts, when it came to him. "Wait! Already? You mean-"

"Yes, Chiro. Today is the day you train with the Sword of Omens."

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

On the outskirts of Thundera, deep in a cave on a mountain, was a circle of animals surrounding one standing in the middle of a rock.

The one in the center was shown to be jaguar. He was about seventeen years of age, with a blue coat, a black mane that went down to his shoulders, and ice-blue eyes that penetrated anything he looked at.

One person from the circle stepped forward. Like the boy, she was also a jaguar, and it could only be assumed that she was his mother. They were almost identical, had it not been for the older female's amber eyes, and the spots scattered throughout her mane and over her stomach.

"What is your destiny?" she asked him.

"I will overthrow the lord of the Thundercats. Take his place on the throne of Thundera."

"Yes!" she replied happily, "What have I taught you?"

"The Thundercats are the enemy. Crown Prince Chiro must be eliminated."

"And what must you do?" she asked him excitedly, smirking at his answer.

"I must kill him!" he answered in a snarl. This answer gained the smiles of a fellow sabertooth and his daughter.

The jaguar smiled and walked up to her son in the center.

The circle of animals was shown to be made up of the two sabertooth cats, a monkey and his son, a jackal and his two children, and several lizards.

The jaguar announced to the small crowd, "Twenty years ago, I was exiled out of Thundera by those Thundercats. I, along with millions of others, nearly died trying to survive the harshness of the wastelands. But tonight, we will lead ourselves into victory!"

She raised her fist up in the air as yells of joy began to erupt. She gestured toward the male standing next to her.

"My son Anco has been training for this day ever since he was born. And now, he will be our chance to revive Lord Mumm-ra, and be rid of those bastards who dared to forsaken us!" Several yells of victory went through the crowd.

The monkey, a large albino gorilla to be specific, only snorted in defiance. "And what can he do that we all can't, Onsa?"

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Onsa was about to open her mouth. She didn't get the chance, however, as Anco rushed from his spot and was instantly upon the gorilla, grabbing him by the neck and holding him up with impossible strength.

"You will not speak to my mother like that, Atticus," Anco growled as Atticus thrashed around in his iron grip, "If not for her, you'd be rotting away in one of those hellhole dungeons. Be grateful neither her nor I have slaughtered you in your sleep."

Atticus's son, Belilo, tried to step in, only to have the young sabertooth blocking his path. "Don't interfere," she ordered.

The older male sabertooth grinned and looked up at Onsa.

Onsa smiled as she thought to herself. _After all these years, I will finally make that son of a bitch pay_.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"Come on, Chiro, you could do it!" Lion-o encouraged as he watched his son try to handle the Sword of Omens for what was probably the fiftieth time in the last hour.

The prince was currently up against his father, trying to show his skills of handling the sacred sword. However, so far...it wasn't working.

With another swing, the king knocked the sword from Chiro's hands with such force the prince fell to the ground.

Chiro groaned in exasperation, "I give up! This stupid thing isn't working!"

Cheetara placed a calm hand on his shoulders, "You just need to believe in yourself, Chiro."

He glanced at her, "I have been, Mother. But no matter what I do, it never works. It's like its toying with me!" Looking at the War Stone again, Chiro growled at it.

Claudea added, "Give it some time, bro. It'll warm up to you sooner or later."

Tiro whispered jokingly to Tigress, "Or maybe it just chose wrong." However, Chiro picked up the messag and cast a glare filled with so much fury at his cousin, the smiles were instantly wiped off their faces.

Thrusting the sword at his father, Chiro spat, "That's it, I quit! The sword could choose someone else for all I care! It's not like I need it anyway."

With that said, the heir stormed off and out of the training room. "Chiro!" Cheetara called out in vain, only to watch as the prince slammed the door behind him. She glanced a worried look at her husband, who returned it.

Claudea stared at the door where her brother had walked out of, praying to her grandfather that he would help her brother.


	5. Attack

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

Special thanks to fanfiction authors Heart of the Demons, KaliAnn, and Praire24 for giving this story a chance.

**Chapter 5: Attack**

_The outcasts carry out their attack on the city, and a tragic fight in the ampitheatre will unknowingly bring the Thundercats to their knees. _

Nightfall had come across Thundera, and among the many structures that made up the now quiet city, was a group of seven. They were shown to be crouching on the walls that surrounded the kingdom.

"Are we just going to be spending the whole night sitting here?" a jackal whined, scratching her flea-infested fur. This was shown to be Aureus, the daughter of Kaynar.

"Quiet," Anco snarled as he looked at the palace through a telescope, "Mother said specifically not to go ahead until she gives the signal."

Belilo mumbled, "Yeah, because we always have to follow by what _Mommy_ says." He chuckled for a few seconds until Anco gave him a glare.

"Of course, or face the bitch's wrath," Aureus's brother Adustus added, though he shut up when Anco eyed him and reached for his dagger.

Mella grabbed his wrist and scowled at Adustus, "Remember we have a job to do. We don't have time for fisticuffs."

Anco jerked his wrist away and went back to looking down at the city. All of a sudden, there was a faint flash in the distance and a sign of yellow in the sky.

Putting the telescope away, Anco picked up sword and motioned for the others to come forward.

"That's the signal. Let's go."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Outside on the balcony, Chiro was gazing off into space, still frustrated by the day's events.

_I know I shouldn't have snapped like that,_ he thought, _but it seems that no matter what I do, the sword seems to be resisting. _He groaned exasperated and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Something on your mind?" a voice asked from behind him.

Chiro looked over his shoulder.

Standing there was a female bobcat. She had brown-orange fur that had several faded spots on her forearms and thighs. A brown mane drooped across her back and shoulders, and her chocolate brown eyes were filled concern.

This was Bobbi, a friend of the twins, and one of the best archers in their class.

Not to mention Chiro had the biggest crush on her.

Blushing madly, he tore his gaze away from her and cleared his throat, "Oh, hey Bobbi. Just thinkin'."

"Claudea told me what happened," Bobbi explained as she walked over to the prince, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

Chiro instantly relaxed against her touch and sighed, "It's just that...I feel like I don't fit with the sword." Bobbi gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Chiro shrugged, "It feels like I'll never be able to master handling the Sword of Omens. I mean, I'm way better at archery than swordsmanship, so that could be one reason. But just holding it always makes me feel like I'm holding a two ton brick. I can never keep a good grip on it, and every time I try Sight Beyond Sight, I get nothing."

"Oh, Chiro."

"It's pretty embarassing. I just couldn't take it anymore, with everybody watching me. I feel like a total a failure." With that, Chiro slumped his shoulders and bowed his head in shame.

Bobbi smiled, "You're not a failure, Chiro. It'll come to you in time."

Chiro looked up at her and smiled. She was truly beautiful in the moonlight, her brown eyes sparkling like two pieces of topaz, her silk-like bangs framing her heart shaped face.

"Hey there, brother!" Claudea happily called out from behind them.

Snapping out of his day dream, Chiro glared over to find her accompanied by the tiger siblings and Pardes. Chiro's eyes narrowed to slits at the sight of Tigress and Tiro, as the prince was still pretty steamed over the day's events.

Tiro's cobalt orbs met his cousin's turquoise ones. A moment of silence was shared as he registered the fury and resentment in Chiro's eyes.

"Oh, come on, Chir. It was a joke!" Tiro insisted.

Chiro supressed the urge to clobber the tiger as Bobbi stepped out in front of him, "Whether or not it was a joke, Tiro, it was cruel."

Tiro snorted, "Ain't my fault the guy's got no sense of humor."

Chiro suddenly spoke up, "You act like it's so easy." The venom in his words were apparent.

"Lighten up, man! So the sword didn't work this time, that's not my fault! Why do you insist on keeping up this childish act!"

"You're one to talk!" Chiro hissed, "You're not in line to become king! You're not the one who everybody is expecting to be able to control their most sacred weapon, the one who is constantly under pressure to handle a big responsibility! I constantly get looks of pity from the lion elders whenever they hear that again, I couldn't use the Sword of Omens!"

"Well, that's your problem! So don't take it out on me just because the sword doesn't want you as its handler!"

"You know, _cousin_," Chiro spat the word like it was poison in his mouth, "Sometimes you make me glad we're not actually related!"

Tiro never had a chance to reply. Just as Chiro spoke-or rather yelled-those words, an explosion rang out from behind him, shaking the ground and forcing everyone to their knees. After that, three more explosions took place, leaving everyone on the ground for several minutes.

They all looked up, eyes wide as they witnessed several parts of the palace burning, smoke producing at an alarming rate.

Chiro's eyes focused as several silhouettes passed through the smoke cloud.

"There!" he pointed as the shapes made their way over to the rooftop. Gathering their weapons, they took off to follow the constantly moving shapes.

They followed what appeared to be a small group until they came to the ampitheatre, where the figures stood on the large tree in the pool (1).

Chiro squinted. Although things were still a bit hazy, he could make out the species of the menaces. It was a team consisting of two felines, a white gorilla, and two jackals. One cat and one jackal were female.

One of the felines, a male, looked down at the prince with malice. "Hello there, Prince heir."

Chiro glared back and hissed, "You're going to regret setting off those bombs." That being said, he loaded his bow and took aim.

However, before he could take a shot, the menace cat launched himself at the prince, hitting him with an uppercut. As if following orders, the rest of the terrors began to fight the rest of the cats.

Chiro wiped the blood on his lip and looked back at his opponent. He was what appeared to be a spotless jaguar with pale blue eyes that were currently looking upon the prince with absolute resentment.

Attempting to give him a taste of his own medicine, Chiro charged at the jaguar, attempting to give roundhouse kick him. Unfortunately, the jaguar stepped aside with impossible speed and brought his knee up, hitting the prince several times in the stomach and sending him flying.

Chiro quickly regained his composure and tried to hit the jaguar, only to find him no longer there. Instead, the jaguar was now running up the tree. He instantly followed using his super speed, but not before taking a look at his friends.

Bobbi and Claudea were in the process of trying to take down the two jackals. Tiro and Tigress were busy turning invisible to try and throw off the gorilla, while Pardes and Tatiana were in a sword fight with the other cat, now revealed to be a sabertooth.

Chiro ran up the tree, loading his bow and shooting at the jaguar, though he only succeeded in hitting a branch.

He continued to follow until the two of them were at the very top, where the bell was resting. The jaguar then took out a staff than instantly stretched to full length. He then charged at Chiro, swinging several times. Chiro managed to deflect them all with his bow, though he found himself becoming tired very quickly.

He was surprised that he didn't realize how close to the edge he was getting. The jaguar suddenly caught him by the shirt, forcing Chiro to look at him. Chiro was very surprised to see that so much hatred burned in the jaguar's eyes, that they were almost a burning white.

"Take a good look at your friends, prince," the jaguar snarled as he forced Chiro around with his hands twisted behind his back. Chiro glanced down. The rest of the crew were actually on the tree themselves.

"You bastard, you'll pay for this!" Chiro snarled before the jaguar twisted his arm, making him grit his teeth in pain.

"Remember this? Consider it payback for all those years," the jaguar whispered to him as he continued to twist Chiro's arms. Chiro, at first, had no idea what the feline was talking about.

But then, it all came crashing down on him.

"You!" Chiro whirled around as he looked into those cold ice blue eyes, "You're that alleycat!"

"Yes! Hello again, and now, goodbye!"

With a sudden swing of his staff, the jaguar hit Chiro with such force he was sent flying off the tree. Chiro then felt a strange object attach to his shirt. He looked, and his heart nearly stopped.

It was a bomb. And it was about to go off.

Right before, the prince desperately tried to get the cursed device off, only to find it attached to his shirt.

With a sudden beep, the bomb went off. The last thing Chiro saw was the jaguar still gazing down at him.

**Note**: 1. I'm referring to what the cats used for their games in Episode one. It's the large wooden structure that Lion-o and Tygra ran up to try and ring the bell, all the while trying to knock each other into the water.


	6. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath **

_In the wake up the attack at the ampitheatre, the results have left many beaten and bruised, with many not realizing one such Thundercat is missing. _

Claudea never saw the attack coming. She was too busy helping Bobbi fight off the two jackals. They were rather hideous creatures, with mangy fur and rotting yellow eyes. Despite this, they were rather tough opponents and knew how to handle their poleaxes very well.

It didn't make it any better the princess found herself becoming tired out. Still, it didn't keep her from smack-talking.

One of the jackals, a grey and tan one with black stripes running up the sides, called out to her. "Aw, is the wittle pwincess getting tired out? You must be so tired!" He then proceeded to jump onto the hire branch, still facing the litah.

"Get back here and face me if you have the guts, fleabag!" Claudea yelled out as she let loose her best lion growl.

She took one look at Bobbi-who, luckily, had the upper hand with the the female jackal. The bobcat nodded at her, letting the princess know she could go on.

Claudea nodded back and proceeded to climb up the gangly tree. She was near worn out, but was not going to back out any time soon.

Surprisingly, the jackal was still waiting for her. Claudea grit her teeth in anger as she saw a yellowed-tooth smile plastered on his muzzle. Gripping her lance even tighter, she hissed with malice, "I'm going to tear you limb from limb."

The jackal grinned even wider, "I think the only ones who're going to be torn limb from limb here are you and your dope brother." He pointed up.

Claudea narrowed her eyes and looked up. What she saw made her ruby eyes widen with horror.

What she experienced was her brother falling from the very top of the structure.

"Chiro!" she yelled, disregarding her opponent to try and catch her brother. But right then, she spotted a flashing object that was attached to her twin's shirt. The princess realized too late that it was a bomb.

With a quick _BEEP BEEP_, and a flash of yellow from Chiro's shirt, the bomb went off.

It was then that Claudea noticed a similar device attached to one of the structure's branches.

In an instant, all devices that were on the tree suddenly went off, consuming the arena in a fireball of red orange, igniting the entire structure on fire.

Smirking, the jackal and the other menaces slipped off, leaving the cats to their fate.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

**A Few Minutes Earlier...**

Lion-o ran a hand through his thick red mane as he examined the paperwork in front of him.

He had been going through the stacks for well over an hour, but they didn't seem to be getting any less and less. He'd much rather be taking a walk with Cheetara, or talking with his children.

He made a mental note of trying to get a hold of Chiro and talk to him about his blowout in the training room.

"I have much better things to do than this," Lion-o muttered to himself. "Suck it up, little brother," a voice responded from the doorway. The lion looked up to find Tygra walking toward him.

Lion-o scoffed, "Easy for you to say."

Tygra interjected, "Hey, I have as much things to do that I'd rather not to do as you do."

"And what would that be?" Lion-o asked.

"Trying to figure out how to keep your offspring from messing with my bolo whip."

Lion-o laughed as he finished writing his signature on the sheet he was currently looking at, putting it on a stack of other papers and moving to a clean sheet.

_**BOOM!**_

The room shook with such force that both brothers had to hold on to the desk to keep from falling.

After the shock wave had passed, Tygra ran over to the window to survey anything that might have caused the commotion. His orange brown eyes widened as he saw a billow of smoke rising from the palace a few yards away.

Lion-o joined him, his blue eyes also widening.

"Sound the alarm."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Everyone was randomly flown around the arena as if they were rag dolls.

Tigress yelped in pain as she bounced several times before rolling to a stop on the concrete ground. Pardes and Tatiana found themselves pulled under the water, both of them desperately swimming to the surface. Tiro slammed hard into the stone benches, smacking the surface. Bobbi flipped a good four or five times before she halted on the ground. Claudea landed painfully on her side as her vision swam.

Pardes and Tatiana gasped for breath as they pushed made it to the surface. Pardes then swam to the edge and stretched his arm to grab Tatiana to pull her out.

"Pardes! Are you alright?" Tatiana asked tearfully when she saw him grasp his right arm in pain.

"I think I broke my arm," Pardes answered. He winced as he wrapped his good hand around the severe wound on his forearm.

Tigress lifted herself out of the small crater she made, shaking badly as she fell forward onto her marred hands and skinned knees. She grabbed Tiro, who was stumbling, and put his arm around her shoulders before putting her other hand under his arm.

Bobbi limped over, trying not to put too much weight on her left leg. Claudea's eye was closed due to the blood that ran down the left side of her face.

All of them were badly hurt. Their clothes were torn and badly scorched.

"I'll live," Tigress panted.

Suddenly, Claudea felt a chill run down her spine as a strange feeling come over. Her shaking body shook even more and her heart thumped ten times faster in her chest, as if she had eaten a whole tree of candy fruit. Her breathing became shallow, and she started sweating profusely.

She stammered out a few minutes later, "W-where i-is h-h-he?"

Everyone's heads popped up in a confused manner. "Where's who, Claudea?" Bobbi asked as she put a concerned hand on her friend's shoulder. Claudea never stammered.

"Chiro. Where is he?"

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Outside of Thundera, deep in a forest that was miles outside the city, it began to rain. Hard, cold raindrops began to make plunking noises as they made contact with the forest's river.

Drifting down the river was none other than Crown Prince Chiro.

The prince was lying on his back, unconscious as he slowly drifted down the water banks. His eyes were scrunched up in an expression of pain. His clothes were nearly burnt to pieces. His whole body was covered in second degree burns, large bruises, and deep cuts. The water around the prince darkened as his blood leaked out, making a small red trail that followed his body. His breathing was light and sounded as if it pained him.

Clearly, if someone didn't tend to the prince soon, he would surely die.

However, he was spotted.

A small, hooded figure made their way over to the river, where the prince's body shortly stopped. The figure examined him, clearly a few pieces of his blonde mane out of his face before taking him by the shirt and dragging him out of the river.

Wherever the figure was taking him remained to be seen.


	7. The Mighty Will Fall

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

**Chapter 7: The Mighty Will Fall**

_Troubles for our heroes only get worse as they find one of their most sacred objects gone and the princess suddenly ill. Elsewhere, the rogues bring good news to Onsa, and Chiro wakes up to find himself in a place unfamiliar. _

The damage was horrendous. Dozens of people came to the infirmary and were being treated from cuts and bruises to smoke inhalation and third degree burns. The palace walls were damaged greatly and were currently being worked on, so it wouldn't be a weak point in case of an attack. Possessions were lost, homes were gone, and people were broken.

Among the many that were being treated for injuries were the next in line Thundercats.

Tigress ended up spraining her ankle, getting some rather cuts on her arms and legs, and had a major slash on her upper back. Pardes's right arm was wrapped up to the elbow in a cast, which was fit into a sling. Tiro's left shoulder was dislocated. Tatiana had her stomach and thigh wrapped where she got some deep cuts. Bobbi's left leg was put into a splint, and Claudea's forehead was wrapped, being treated for a concussion.

Cheetara was happy to hear that luckily, there had been no fatalities in the devastating ambush. However, she was more concerned about one particular cat out the rest.

The particular cat being her daughter.

All day, the queen watched Claudea, noting how her daughter barely did anything except sit on her cot and rock back and forth.

The fight had taken a very hard toll on the girl, but except for her a few stitches on her head and many bruises, she would make a complete recovery. What truly worried the cheetah was the psychological damage the fight had on her.

Although they didn't act like it, Cheetara knew that Claudea and Chiro were very close to each other. Sure, they drove each other up the wall and went at each other's throats almost every day, but they always had each other's backs on and off the battlefield.

Claudea trembled as she stopped rocking, a light sniffle coming from her. Cheetara decided to step in and say something.

She strolled over to her daughter's cot and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Claudea...will you please talk to me?"

Claudea shook her head and her shoulders began to move up and down with silent sobs. It broke Cheetara's heart to see her child so distressed.

She sighed and squeezed the girl's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Her soft voice insisted, "Please talk to me, sweetheart. It pains me to see you such a wreck."

Claudea lifted her face from her arms and looked up at her mother, their matching ruby eyes meeting. Claudea had tears rolling down her face.

It felt like a knife to the heart as Cheetara felt her own eyes sting. Claudea never cried.

"T-t-they're not g-going to find him..are they?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Cheetara was shocked. She was at a loss of words. She wanted to tell her daughter not to say that, that they were going to find Thundera's heir and all would be well. But she couldn't find the heart to do it. To give false promises.

"I...I don't know," she admitted, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

At those words, the princess broke down again in tears. Cheetara took the young girl, put her in her lap and rocked her. Something she had not done with any of her children since they were infants.

The moment of comfort was broken as Wilykat broke through the doors, running through the crowd and stopping short of the two women. He bent down, trying to catch his breath.

Cheetara was brought out of her daze and stared at Wilykat with mild surprise. "Kat, what is it?" she asked with concern as she gently removed Claudea, the girl's attention also brought on by the wild cat's visit.

"Lion-o needs us all in the room. Immediately."

"What happened?" Claudea asked. Her eyes held a bit of hope in them, mentally crossing her fingers for the news to be that they found her brother.

"The Sword of Omens," Wilykat wheezed, "It's missing."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Onsa paced back and forth in the cave impatiently. So god help her, she was tired of waiting for her son to come back.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor, Onsa," Grune chuckled. Onsa shot him a quick glare, but continued her pacing.

It was then that a band of various animals rushed into the cave. Onsa stopped and looked at them. They were sweaty and covered with soot. Stepping down, she approached them as all of them kneeled to her.

"Well, how did it go?" she questioned, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

Anco looked up at her, his blank expression unchanged as he answered, "All has gone well, Mother. All bombs have been detonated."

"And the prince?"

"Eliminated. No sign of him alive in the whole kingdom."

A malicious grin came across Onsa as she she grabbed her son by the shoulder and roughly pulled him to his feet. "Well done, Anco. You have not disappointed me."

A sign of surprise came across Anco's eyes, before they brightened on his expressionless face.

Grune clapped Mella on the back. She smiled big at her father as he laughed wholeheartedly. "See," he gestured to Atticus and Slythe, "I told you they wouldn't disappoint."

Atticus let out an annoyed snort. Slythe just stuck up his nose before turning.

Onsa and Grune's eyes met as a mental exchange was shared.

Onsa let go of Anco and turned to all the cave's residents. "Let this not be a time to celebrate, everyone. For now we all prepare for what will be our march to power!"

The cave erupted in a riot of cheers.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"It's...gone?" Tatiana's small voice rang out.

The new Thundercats stood shell-shocked as they registered the king's words. They were all gathered in the meeting room, where Lion-o and other world leaders gathered for important occasions. Gathered around the table were their parents, along with Claudea's younger siblings and the children of Wilykit and Wilykat.

"Yes," Tygra admitted. His head was down, and his shoulders sagged. "Lion-o and I came here to get it once the alarm was sounded. And it wasn't here."

Pardes struggled to speak up, though the words finally came, "Did someone take it."

Panthro sighed, "No. Whoever in their mind would do that is a fool, seeing that the sword is useless except to the king."

Tiro was confused. "So how is it not here?"

Wilykat, who was next Lion-o, answered, "The throne room was damaged in the explosion. We think that maybe...maybe it was lost in the explosion."

With that, a heavy blanket of silence fell upon the Thundercats. Everyone mentally thought of the same question. How could they defend themselves without it?

"Now we'll never be able to find Chiro."

Heads shot up at the sudden comment made by Claudea. She stood still, her eyes boring holes into the floor. She then began to shake, her fuschia orbs now glazed and distant, as if she were at a faraway place.

"What are you talking about, Claud?" Tiro asked.

"The sword could've shown us where Chiro was. Now that's it gone, he may as well be dead," Chiro responded in a rather frightening monotone voice.

Tatiana replied, "Don't say that, Claudea!"

But by then, the adolescent girl was starting to sway back and forth. Tigress put a hand to her forehead. "Are you alright, Claudea?"

Lion-o and Cheetara, now fully concerned, began to make their way over to their daughter.

"Claudea...Claudea?" Tigress whimpered as she gently shook her cousin's shoulder.

"I'm so tired, Tigress. Just...so..." she trailed off.

"**CLAUDEA**!" Tigress screamed as the litah lost all consciousness and collapsed in the tiger's arms.

Claudea was consumed by blackness as she slipped away into oblivion.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Turquoise eyes slowly, adjusting to brightness of the hut.

The first thing that registered in Chiro's mind was the pain. By gods, the pain. It was all over his body, made his vision swim and his limbs stiffen.

The second thing that registered was that Thundera's heir was in somewhere he'd never been before. He looked around. He was in some kind of hut. Although there was no fire, no candles, no source of light, it was very bright. The ceiling seemed to be made of some kind of plant.

Something then snapped inside Chiro. He felt a sense, something that had overtaken him like some kind of blanket around his shoulders. It was a sense he felt before, but never these last few years.

And the message was the same: his sister was in trouble.

"Claudea," Chiro whispered, realizing that she needed his help. What it was, he was unsure.

He attempted to sit up, only to groan when giant spasms of pain swept over his entire body. He lay back down in defeat, staring at the roof.

"Have a good rest, sleeping beauty?"

Automatically getting defensive, Chiro lifted his head up to see a cat standing in what looked like a doorway to the hut.

She was a snow leopard that looked about his age, probably a year or two younger. She had grey fur that was riddled with dark grey spots. Her dark grey mane was like silk as it passed over her shoulders and stopped her lower back. Her dark yellow eyes held a hint of seductiveness in them, surrounded by light grey eye marking. She was wearing what appeared to be a pair of pink overalls that stopped right under her knees.

Chiro slightly blushed and looked away when he realized the top portion was opened to show she was wearing no shirt. Luckily, though her rather ample chest was wrapped in white bindings.

Shaking his head, Chiro asked in a hard tone, "Who're you?"

The snow leopard smiled, "Well, aren't you the demanding type. Though I wouldn't be surprised coming from a guy of your appearance." Her tone held a bit of flirtationess in it as she strolled over.

Chiro was weaponless, but he lifted himself up by the elbows, unsure of her intentions. She sat on her knees next to him.

She grabbed a box nearby, opening it to reveal bandages, medical tape, ointments and medicine. She took a jar of amber colored liquid and poured it into a mug, handing it to him. He eyed it suspiciously until she rolled her eyes and took a sip herself.

Drinking some, he found it to be rather delicious, tasting that of a mixture of apples and rasberries. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Forest of Makárioi Oi Psychés(1), of course."

Chiro spit out the drink, coughing rapidly until Penelope swatted him on the back rather hard.

"Well," the leopardess commented as she wiped his mouth with a rag, "You seem rather surprised."

Chiro glared at her, "There's no way I could be in the Forest of Makárioi Oi Psychés." That was nearly two miles outside Thundera's kingdom!

"Well, you are, Crown Prince Chiro." Chiro looked over at the doorway to see an elderly cat slowly waltz over to him,a pile of blankets in her arms.

She was also a snow leopard, though she was a lot older. Her mane was pure white with some faded black spots speckled throughout. She had grey eye markings, though her eye color was a startling silver.

She also sat by him next to Penelope. "You know who I am?" Chiro asked. He didn't think anyone this far out of the kingdom knew.

The old cat smiled warmly, "Of course I do. You're Lion-o's son."

"You know my father?"

"I know many. I am Cia," the snow leopard introduced, "And this is my granddaughter, Penelope." She gestured a hand to the younger leopard. Upon being introduced, Penelope gave Chiro a smile so full of lust she sent chills down his spine.

Chiro took a moment for this to sink in. He then groaned and dipped his head into his palm. "So I am really in the Forest of Makárioi Oi Psychés?"

Cia answered, "Yes. It was raining, and I was out picking dew berries. Best to get them while its very wet out. Anywho, you were flowing through the river. I thought you were dead at first, but luckily you hadn't given up on us yet."

Chiro's eyes went wide when he remembered the sense he had gotten earlier. "Miss Cia, I appreciate all you've done, but I've got to get going. My kingdom needs me and I-" Chiro started to sit up more in an attempt to stand, but was stopped as Penelope put a warm hand on his chest.

"Oh no, you're not, Prince. You need to be off your feet a few days," Penelope ordered, "What you're going to do is lay back down and get some rest. Then, I'm going to change your bandages when you wake, and we're going to fill you with some food."

Before he could protest, Penelope took her index finger and playfully pushed him back onto the mattress.

Giving up, Chiro did as he was told and relaxed.

"Goodnight, dear prince," Chiro whispered to him in a motherly tone as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Note. **1. Makarioi Oi Psyches means "blessed souls" in greek.


	8. Possible Connections

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Thundercats.

**Chapter 8: Possible Connections**

_As Chiro recovers from his injuries with Penelope and Cia's help, Claudea's condition is discussed by two of the younger Thundercats. Onsa and Grune make the final preparations for their attack on the kingdom. _

Chiro awoke to the sweet smell of roasted meat, the scent wavering in his nostrils and instantly making his mouth water. He opened his eyes to find that the hut was now partially dimmed, the soft sound of rain coming from the outside.

Sitting up, he found Penelope by a small wooden stove, stirring a pot of boiling liquid. She sensed his awakening and looked at him, her eyes and smile still displaying that lust deep within.

"Good evening, prince. I hope you've had a good nap," she purred.

Chiro nodded his head, "Yeah. Just what I needed actually."

Penelope then got up from her spot and grabbed her box, taking out some gauze and ointments. "Now, let's get those bandages changed, shall we?" she asked.

Chiro shrugged as she sat down beside him. Penelope then gently took the quilt off his body and folded it at the edge of the mattress, revealing the full extent of his injuries.

Although he would never admit it, Chiro was very shocked by the condition of his body. Aside from the bandage that wrapped around his forehead, his bare chest was encased in a wrapping of white medical tape. His left wrist and bicep were bandaged, along with his right wrist and palm, and his left foot. All the white was now stained a faint maroon.

Penelope gently the bandage on his head and began to unravel it. She rolled the soiled wrapping up in a ball and began to apply new ones to his head.

Chiro was deep in thought as he contemplated what he would do when he recovered. Though Penelope had told him where he was, he had no idea how far out he was. Furthermore, he had no idea of what he would do.

A sharp pain on his arm brought him out of his daze. Penelope had just finished patching up his head and chest and was now beginning to redo his right arm.

"So sorry, your highness," Penelope apologized when she realized the pained wince across the boy's face.

"Don't call me that," Chiro muttered as his eyes closed in slight irritation and he looked away.

"What?" Penelope asked playfully, as she clearly knew what he meant. Chiro suppressed the urge to growl at the snow leopard. "Your highness, don't call me that." One pet peeve of the cion's was always being referred to by his title.

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Just Chiro," he answered. This girl was being _very _difficult, and she knew how much it annoyed him.

Penelope finished dressing his wounds and then got onto her hands and knees when a jar of ointment rolled out of the box onto the floor. As she grabbed it, Chiro flushed a deep scarlet as a rather dirty thought entered his head.

"You seem to like the view of my tail, don't you?" Penelope asked, her tone filled with desire as usual. She turned her head, her dark yellow eyes meeting Chiro's embarrassed blue ones.

Just then, Cia entered with a few bowls and began to serve stew from the pot. She handed one to Chiro. "Prince Chiro, are you alright?" the elderly leopard asked when she noticed the tinge of red on his cheeks. Penelope only appeared over her shoulders and winked at him, blowing him a kiss in the process.

Chiro groaned. It was going to be a long few days.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Golden eyes flickered with worry as they stared upon the form of the unconscious princess. Claudea was laying on her back, her hands gripping the sheets. Her eyes were scrunched up and her eyelids fluttered. A warm washcloth was laid across her forehead.

The young girl nervously twirled a piece of her melon colored mane, rubbing the ends that had darkened to a deep blue. This was shown to be Estrisa, Wilykit and Bob-cat's daughter.

"How is she?" a voice asked from behind. Estrisa turned to see another female cat. Unlike her, however, this girl was a mix of jaguarundi and wild cat genes. This was none other than Felina, Estrisa's cousin.

"Not good. She hasn't woken up since yesterday," Estrisa explained. To be precise, it was a full fourteen hours since Claudea's "episode" when Tigress came rushing to the infirmary, her cousin passed out in her arms.

Felina sat down cross-legged beside Estrisa. It was Estrisa's turn to be on the lookout for any sign of Claudea's condition improving or worsening.

"What do you think she's thinking of?" Felina asked as she played with the edge of her orange dress. Estrisa shrugged.

It had honestly hurt the young girl to see the princess like this. She had always looked up to the litah like the big sister she never had. Felina looked at Estrisa, and blurted out of the blue, "You're thinking they're connected, aren't you?"

Estrisa's eyes widened in surprised as her golden eyes met Felina's hazel ones. "I-I-I don't know what you mean," Estrisa lied, quickly diverting her gaze to a particular spot on the wall.

Felina shouted, "Yes you do! You think that Chiro's disappearance is the reason Claudea's like this, don't you?" Estrisa cut her cousin's shouting short as she clamped a paw over her mouth. "Will you keep your voice down?"

Felina removed the girl's hand and whispered speedily, "I knew it! I thought I was the only one, but you think they're connected, don't you?"

Estrisa sighed as she gave up. No use trying to hide it from the wilyrundi. "Yes, I do think they're connected. I read somewhere that sometimes, twins tend to have an emotional bond over each other. They can feel each other's emotions, and some say they know if the other one's in trouble."

"Really?"

Estrisa nodded. "They also say that-" she stopped herself. Felina craned her neck, "They also say what, Es?"

"That if one dies, the other will slowly start to die them self."

Felina's eyes widened, her bottom lip trembling as a blanket of uneasiness dawned upon the two girls. Felina took a quick look at Claudea, who was still out cold on the army cot.

"You...really don't think that's true, do you?" She asked, her eyes already watering.

Estrisa tried to keep her composure, but hung her head.

"Time will only tell."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Onsa tugged the leather straps on her metal arm guards. She then smoothed out her bright red shorts. A maniacal grin was spread across her maw.

Anco who was standing next to her, was wearing a Greek-style cloak, which covered his right side. His staff was strapped to his back, and a dagger was sheathed on his belt.

Mella had an equally evil smile worn upon her face as she twirled her mace as if it was a baton. Grune was standing next to her, his trusty electric club planted on the ground next to them.

Onsa turned toward the crowd, which showed all of them had armor on.

Onsa raised her weapon at the crowd. "The Thundercats thought they could cast us out as if we were merely dogs! They turned their backs and thought they could walk all over us! But tonight we show them who truely is dominant!"

The rest of the animals raged their weapons and joined her in a flurry of excited cries.

Onsa then turned, and with the rest on her heels, began their march to Thundera.


	9. Visions of Cataclysm

Hello, all my fans who have waited very patiently for this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated as I regularly do, but my school had state testing these past two weeks and I've been in a total mindblock on where to go for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Thundercats.

Special thanks to Heart of The Demons for helping me on where to go with the storyline.

**Chapter 9: Visions of Cataclysm **

_While asleep, Claudea has a nightmare so horrible it almost seems true. Is this a simple bad dream due to her stress or a possible dark future? _

Claudea's head rolled from side to side as sweat ran down the sides of her head. She was biting her bottom lip so hard that it was close to drawing blood. Not that the princess noticed. She was still unconscious from her realization of her brother.

Her eyelids were squeezed shut as her eyes danced under them. It would only make sense that the litah was suffering from a nightmare. This would prove to be true, and Claudea's dream was far from being pleasant.

_The young teen found herself in a dark hallway that was dimly lit by torches on the walls. She looked around nervously. _

_Before she could do anything, Claudea found herself being forcefully drawn to the front of the hallway. She then found herself in front of a large wooden door. It was a good four feet taller than her, and was lined with iron spikes protruding in the front. It was a wonder how the cat had managed not to get stabbed. _

_Gulping nervously, Claudea took the ring handle and forced herself to pry open the door. She looked away for a second, afraid of what she might find at the other end. She then timidly opened one eye and began to turn her head back in the door's direction. _

_She realized that it was the throne room where they would all meet up to practice their skills. Claudea tilted her head in confusion. The door was never here before...was it?_

_But then realization hid her like a ton of bricks. The throne room looked entirely different. _

_The white pillars were now onyx and had several gangly vines climbing up them. Instead of a set of thrones, there was now just one massive throne that looked like it was built to seat a giant; it was made of obsidian and had several spikes going up the headboard. The windows were gone, and it was illuminated by large lights. _

_Several statues surrounding the throne caught Claudea's eye. They were large stone statues of four animals. They all pointed weapons right in the middle of where she was standing. They were grotesque and had rubies for eyes, all of which seemed to be glowing. _

_It took the princess a minute to realize that these were no ordinary statues._

_These were the Ancient Spirits of Evil. _

_She looked around at the banner that hung above the throne, then down at her feet to try and reassure herself that what she was seeing wasn't true._

_Yet, reality was harsh on the adolescent when she saw that the red cat's symbol no longer hung on the banner nor the floor. Rather, the black cat was replaced by two intertwining snakes that faced each other, both looking like they were about to bite each other._

_The symbol of Mumm-ra. _

_She shivered and stepped back in disbelief. What happened to the throne room? Where were her parents? Claudea sank to her knees and hugged herself. All she wanted was everything to be back to normal. Chiro would be there and they'd pester each other as usual, she'd play with her little brother and sisters, her and Tigress would teast Tatiana and Pardes. Oh, the things she yearned for. _

_The sound of a door opening shook her from her thoughts as she gazed frightened at the two figures entering the door. The two who entered made her blood run cold. _

_Walking straight toward her were none other than Mumm-ra and his sergeant, Slithe. And Mumm-ra wasn't in his regular undead form. Instead, he was in his Ever-living form. S_

_Cowering in fear, she stood still, in any hope that they wouldn't notice her. But as they continued to walk straight pass her without shooting a single glance her way, the fear quickly turned to relief. _

_"My lord, we have just captured the dogs. You were right, they were planning a rebellion," Slithe informed as they walked toward the massive throne. _

_Mumm-ra, his voice as gruff and intimidating as it always was, responded, "Of course I was right, Slithe. With the stones, I know what everyone of my subjects is doing." He then held up a gauntlet, which Claudea recognized as the one that held the Sword of Plundarr, and showed off some stones that were attached to the gauntlet._

_Oh no. A sky blue stone, a pinkish purple one known as the Spirit stone, a stone that was sea green._

_They were all the war stones. The same exact stones the cats had successfully discovered. The very same ones that helped bring Mumm-ra's reign of terror to the end. All in the ever living's grasp. _

_Yet, nothing was more terrifying, more dreadful, more heartstopping-_

_-Then seeing the Eye of Thundera embedded in the very center of the gauntlet._

_Claudea stiffled a scream as she brought her hands to her maw. Impossible! How did Mumm-ra have all four Stones of Power?_

_Slithe asked his master, "My lord, if I may, a question."_

_"What is it? And make it quick."_

_"Onsa and Grune. Why did you kill them, my lord? After they all, they played the biggest role in bringing down the Thundercats."_

_"All cats were nothing but a burden to me, Slithe," Mumm-ra explained, "I put my trust in Leo and Panthera, and it led to my downfall. I underestimated Lion-o, and it killed me. I will not make the same mistake twice."_

_"...Understood, my lord."_

_Mumm-ra continued, "Look here, Slithe." Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, and from one of the stones brought forth what looked like an outlook of outside. _

_Claudea looked on in horror as she saw the atrocious images. Elephants, birds, horses; all species were hauling material and working to the bone. All were in chains and their eyes explained that they were clearly suffering. Men, women, and children. Some had terrible lashings all over their bodies, while others were skin and bones. _

_"This is Third Earth alone, Slithe. With these stones (he motioned to the four on his gauntlet), I was able to not only conquer Third Earth, I have conquered the entire universe!" For emphasis, Mumm-ra raised his hands in the air. "All animals serve me. Just like the way it should've been two millenia ago. But I was foolish, Slithe. The cats were the catalysts for the rebellion, the cats were the ones who made a fool out of me. _

_"And now, the cats are extinct because they dared to question my authority. Onsa and Grune may have brought me back, but whose to say they wouldn't be the same ones to betray me and bring me to my knees? Grune may be quite the snake, and Onsa may be a cold-blooded killer, but even I doubt they'd go so far as to make their own family suffer. That was clear to me when that cheetah whore died trying to protect her children. Panthro nearly went mad when I snapped his dear wife's neck right in front of him. That is why I killed them, Slithe." _

_Slithe nodded his head and quickly bowed to Mumm-ra. "You prove a great point my lord. No one must stand in the way of getting one's wants."_

_Mumm-ra nodded back and then ordered, "Tell them to bring forth the dogs. Tell them that their execution is to be tomorrow." _

_"Yes, Lord Mumm-ra." _

_Claudea shook her head, trying desperately to escape the cruel world around her. _

_She needed to find Chiro, or else everyone on Third Earth would suffer from the mummy's wrath. _

With a strangled gasp, Claudea's eyes snapped open and she darted up in bed.


	10. Prepare For Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Thundercats. I do, however, own Onsa, Anco, all of the Thundercats' children, Cia, and Penelope.

**Chapter 10: Prepare For Battle**

_The invasion begins on Thundera, and the cats brace themselves for whatever may come._

Claudea fumbled to get the sheets that wrapped around her body like a caccoon as she woke up from her terrible dream. The princess finally managed to get the cursed sheets off of her, and she stared at her hands, gasping and panting for breath. Her mind swam, trying to probably place the pieces she saw in order.

She nearly screamed as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Instantly, she swatted it away and stumbled back against the bed, staring with wide eyes at the figure.

"Ease yourself, child!" a sharp voice spoke, belonging to the mysterious person. Claudea noted how it had a female tone, and she looked the woman up and down. The woman was a jaguarundi, her fur bearing a brick red tone, along with a matching mane, and striking cornflower yellow eyes. She wore an orange and yellow outfit.

Claudea breathed a sigh of relief, as she knew this woman very well. This was Rundija, Kat's wife and the mother to his three children.

Right now, Rundija was sitting on her knees at the girl's bedside. Beside her was a bowl of water along with a washcloth. She slowly edged closer to the bedside and laid her warm paw on top of Claudea's. "Please, your majesty, be at ease before you worry yourself into a panic attack."

The kind gesture finally allowed Claudea's heart to slow down. She then relaxed against the elder cat and let her gently press the now wet washcloth against her forehead. Claudea then realized her surroundings.

"Rundija, w-where are my parents?" she asked worriedly. As soon as she asked, images of the horrible nightmare came back to her, and the princess shuddered with the memory.

"Lord Lion-o is currently holding a meeting with the village elders and deciding where we should go from this ambush. Lady Cheetara is currently helping with the plans for repairs for the palace."

Claudea nodded. She remembered how a great deal of the palace was burnt to a crisp do to the outsiders' attack. Suddenly, the memory of how her brother's location was unknown, and she suddenly felt like crying.

"Rundija, have they...have they found Chiro yet?"

Rundija, not expecting the question, hesistated while looking into Claudea's ruby red eyes. She breathed a sigh of defeat, and shook her head to implicate that there still was no clue of where Chiro had gone.

Claudea looked down, tears beginning to slowly make their way down her cheeks. Rundija, without saying a word, sat next to the girl and put her arm around the girl's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

The silent heartwarming moment was interrupted when one of the guards came prowling into the room, his eyes wide in fear.

"Everyone, listen up! You all need to evacuate as soon as you can!"

This caught both the attention of Claudea and Rundija, and their heads raised in concern. Rundija took her arm off Claudea's shoulder and got up from the bed, waltzing over to the guard. By this time, everyone in the infirmary was now looking at the guard. Some were exchanging confused and worried looks, and a few were starting to get nervous.

"Evacuation, why?" Rundija questioned as she came up nex to the guard.

"An army is coming to Thundera right as we speak."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

**Ten Minutes Earlier...**

"We need to declare war!"

"Are you mad? We can't declare war if we don't even know who did it!"

"What we need to do is handle this like mature adults!"

"How can we do that when traitors are using bombs to attack this city?"

Lion-o sighed and rubbed the skin between his eyes. For over an hour, the cat elders had been going at it. He sat back and listened to each of their tactics, which ranged from guerilla warfare to a peaceful treaty.

"What do you think, Lord Lion-o?"

The lion king was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his voice. He looked to all them looking at him, waiting for his two cents on the matter. Lion-o considered his options

On one hand, resorting to violence too quickly could lead to a revolt (which he _really_ did not need with the extra stress of Chiro missing). Yet, simply deciding to lie back and talk peace could lead to a sudden scheme right under their noses.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up, his palms flat on the table. The now middle aged king straightened himself and looked at all the elders straight in the eye.

"I believe we should-"

"Lion-o, Lion-o, LION-O!" Kit's frantic voice shrieked as she barreled into the room. Her mane was feral and whipped around her face, and her eyes were wide with fear and worry.

He, along with the elders, turned to the wild cat as she nearly tripped trying to get near the king.

"Kit, what is it?" Lion-o asked, his eyes clear with concern as Kit looked him in the eye, hysterical gold meeting worried blue.

Kit struggled to get the words out clearly as she heaved for breath. "Army...spotted along the border...coming this way."

Several murmerings were instantly heard among the elders. The hair on Lion-o's neck stood on end as the words hit him like a tidal wave.

It seemed that brief but stern warning would not do the trick.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Young Rufus, the son of Kit and her mate Bob-cat, was contempt with himself as he fiddled with his arm blades. They were retractable, made of stainless steel, and were in conjuction of two brown leather bracers that went from Rufus' wrists to right below the elbow (1).

As of now, the bob-wildcat hummed happily as he polished them. The tune was that of Kit's lullaby, as she had taught him herself how to play it on the flute.

The bliss moment was interrupted, however, when a vicious snarl came his way, "Would you stop that annoying humming?"

Rufus's smile disappeared immediately, and was replaced by a deep frown as he looked up at who had snarled at him. Sitting near the window, decked out in a brown and gold outfit, was Yago, his cousin. Right now, she was giving him a death glare, as if her grey blue eyes were trying to burn a hole through him.

Rufus narrowed his eyes at her and replied, "If you don't like it, ignore me."

"I have been, but it's hard to concentrate when that irritating song keeps making me want to fall asleep!"

Rufus stuck his tongue out at the pre-adolescent cat. Just as she was right about to give him a piece of her mind, Bob-cat stepped in. He chuckled at the exchange and rumpled his niece's mane. "Now knock it off, you. No need for the claws to come out." Giving out an exasperated sigh, Yago shot Rufus one last look before she turned back to her books. Wilykat, who was examining some maps at a nearby table, rolled his eyes.

There were several moments of silence before a brief question broke it. Cougara, one of the soldiers that was on patrol, asked from outside near the balcony, "What's that?"

Lynx-o, who was on the balcony with her, slightly nudged her out of the way. He sniffed the air, "I can smell many different species approaching. And they are approaching at a great speed."

The two grown men immediately went to their side. Bob-cat took the telescope from Cougara and looked sharply. His breath caught in his throat a familiar site.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" he suddenly shouted at the watchtower, his volume startling Rufus and Yago. He turned to them, his eyes hard.

"You two, go warn the others that there's an oncoming attack!"

Without hesitation, they took off.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Pardes didn't realize how long he was staring at Tatiana. He didn't even realize he was staring until a loud crash broke him off of his stupor.

He shook his head as he once again glanced at the white-furred beauty, a slight blush coming across his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose.

Tatiana stared sadly out the window of the library. Her arms were crossed under her bust, her hands digging into the fabric of her dress and gripping it tightly. The white tiger stared at the three moons of Third Earth (2). She felt tears prick her eyes, but swore to herself that she would not let them fall.

"Are you alright?"

A warm hand incased her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, obviously trying to transfer some reassuring warmth. Tatiana felt herself at ease when she recognized Pardes behind her. "I'm fine," she muttered shyly.

"If there's anything I could do..." Pardes explained. Tatiana mumbled something, but it was so soft that the leopard-panther couldn't hear her. He noticed her blushing, as she repeated, "Pardes...c-could you j-j-just...hold me?" she squeaked, her fur failing to hide the bright red blush.

Pardes's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he nodded, gently embracing her and pulling her close to his chest. He lay his chin on her head. Tatiana listened to his heartbeat. She hugged him tighter.

Pardes felt like crumbling right then and there, just wanting to take her face in his hands and press his lips against hers. But he couldn't. _You chicken_, he scolded himself once again for failing to reveal his true feelings toward the white tiger next to him.

The relaxed moment was ruined by a sudden siren in the air that was so loud it could shatter glass. Tatiana and Pardes quickly broke off their embrace and looked around, realizing that it was the warning siren.

Pardes raced over to the window, his eyes widening as he saw a large herd of black approaching dangerously fast toward the city. Tatiana, now next to him, gasped in shock at the sight near her.

Instinctvely grabbing his battle axe, Pardes grabbed her hand just as she grasped her bolos.

"Come on."

"But shouldn't we tell the others where?"

Pardes stopped and thought for a moment. Panthro and Snowelle would be worried-

A sudden _**BOOM! **_shook the room and made the two stumble. Images of the previous attack flashed before Pardes's eyes. The two looked at each other, nodded, and jumped from the balcony.

**Note: **I promise, promise, PROMISE that the next chapter will be the battle. This was orignally going to be it, but it came down to the different perspectives of some of the characters when the invasion began.

1. Rufus's arm blades are meant to be based off the hidden blade from Assassin's creed.

2. I have no idea how many moons Third Earth has. I remember hearing that it had two or three by Grune in "Into The Astral Plane" but I'm not sure. Sorry if I'm incorrect.


	11. Powerless

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thundercats.

**Chapter 11: Powerless**

_Onsa's army of outcasts releashes their full fury upon Thundera. Now, the Thundercats must fight without their most sacred weapon at hand. Can they stand their ground or will the city of Cats fall as it once did many years ago? _

Tatiana gulped nervously as she and Pardes kept themselves hidden behind the pillar. They had just come down here after defeating a few lizards, and were currently on the lookout for any other threats while taking their time to recover.

Although the tigress didn't like to admit it, the lizards were very, VERY good, and had put up quite the struggle. She winced as her hand rested on a cut that was delivered to her. She looked at Pardes, worried. His right arm-the one that was holding his axe-was still wrapped in a cast, and it shown in his fighting that the leanther was not as effective as he usually was.

She suddenly squeaked as she felt his left hand grasp hers. She blushed lightly, although his expression was set in stone, not noticing his gesture.

"Wait for it," he muttered as he squeezed her hand, Tatiana's face growing a darker shade of scarlet. "Aaaand...NOW!"

Tatiana snapped out of her thoughts as Pardes sprang to his feet, pulling her up with him. They dashed out of their hiding place, and the leanther pounced upon the lizard, swinging his axe forward. The lizard raised their weapon up above their head, the two weapons clanged against each other. Pardes tried to hide the grimace that came upon the painful shudder that rang through his right arm.

Tatiana spun her bolos when she saw another animal come to the lizard's aid. She swung them forward, the colorful bobs managing to wrap around the animal's feet and trip them. Pardes, seeing the action, hit the lizard in the head and came to the tiger's aid.

Tatiana cartwheeled out of the way as the animal tried to swing a massive poleaxe upon where she was previously standing. The dust cleared to reveal one of the two jackals that was there the same night of the previous ambush.

The jackal, looking up at the two cats, began to (surprisingly) laugh, a cruel vicious noise from deep within her throat. "Fools!" she yelled in a voice like acid, "You think a few petty balls will hold me back?" That said, she pulled her legs apart until the rope on Tatiana's bolos broke apart.

The jackal, yanking her poleaxe from the dirt, raised it above her head. "So which one of you wants to die first?" she asked menacingly.

"Try me, bitch," Pardes growled as he stormed forward.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Wilykit snarled viciously as she struggled to decrease the numbers of the lizard army. She spun around to kick one in the face before hitting another with her sword. They were not going to be backing down anytime soon, and the wild cat was beginning to tire. As of now, it was the lizards versus her, Kat, and Snowelle.

All of them were trying to protect the palace. Cats were still being evacuated from the infirmary, and they couldn't risk even one being hurt in the crossfire.

As she stepped back, she was slightly relieved to find Bob-cat behind her, catching one reptile straight in the mouth. "Lion-o and Tygra are struggling to keep the lizards back. They need assistance immediately."

"But we can't leave the citizens here unguarded," Kat replied, "You and Kit go, I'll protect Snowelle."

"I need no protection," Snowelle remarked as she looked over her shoulder, "Wilykit, Wilykat, go! Bob-cat and I will hold them off." Snowelle knew how coordinated the twins were in fighting, and that would be a big advantage to the Thundercats.

Kit hesistated. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving her mate here, but a reassuring look from Bob-cat said otherwise. She nodded at her brother. Kat readied his flink and shot it up to the roof. Grasping his arm, the twins took off.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Bobbi gasped for breath as she hid behind a wall to avoid the outcasts. Just before, she was caught in a fight between the two jackals and gorilla from the ambush, before being forced to retreat when one of them managed to get a deep slice into her ankle.

Her blood boiled at the memory of them returning. It was bad enough they had been part of the ambush that ended up with the disappearance of Chiro, but the thought of them returning with a whole army made her want to rip their throats out.

"Bobbi?" A voice asked from ther right, and the bobcat instinctively rushed to the side to cock an arrow on her bow. But it was not an enemy, but rather Claudea.

Bobbi questioned, "What are you doing here, Claud? You're not in the condition to fight!"

"I can't just sit back when the city's under attack, Bobbi! As princess, it's my duty to protect the people and fight!"

They stared at each other before Bobbi let out a defeated gasp and gripped the princess's hand. "I'm trying to get to the shelter. The guards aren't holding up too well, and I don't think Tiro and Tigress can hold them off by themselves."

Claudea nodded in understanding, before the two of them stood up and they went incognito, dashing across the rooftops and in shadows before managing to meet up with the tiger siblings. Tigress panted as she bent down. "Damn, I don't remember Dad telling me the lizards were this hard."

Tiro eyed Claudea up and down. "Are you sure you'll be able to fight?" he asked, his eyes showing concern. "I'll be fine," Claudea insisted, "I think that if we get to our parents, we might just be able to drive them out with the sword and-"

"The sword's gone, Claud," Tigress replied.

The litah's heart dropped when she remembered that.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is we need to find Pardes and Tatiana," Tiro spoke up, "Bobbi, Claudea, you find our parents. Tigress and I will try to find the lovebirds and bring them back. Got it?"

Replying that they did, the four split up. As the two fought off lizard after lizard, Claudea realized a nagging sensation at the back of her head was starting to make her vision blurry. _Oh, please, not now,_ she pleaded. She shook her head in a vain attempt to get rid of it. She was going to get to her destination, and she was NOT going to die in the street like a rat all because of a stupid migraine.

But it wouldn't go away. In fact, if anything, the sensation became stronger as she and Bobbi got nearer to the capital. Now, Claudea was beginning to stumble, starting to lose sight of the things around her.

"LOOK OUT!" Bobbi screamed out of the blue.

Claudea turned, too late as a large piece of shrapnel hit her squarely in the head. She stumbled back, her foot catching on a raised edge of the street before she fell, hitting her tailbone.

Bobbi was now beginning to run towards her, trying to assist the girl. However, a large cord caught her in wrapped around her feet, pulling the bobcat toward the cord's owner. Instantly, another cord also got Claudea, and the litah found herself being pulled towards a figure in an alleyway.

When she slowed down, Claudea found no time to react for someone's foot slammed down on her chest, trapping her. The princess looked up to see whoever it was that had the gull to attack her. What she found was a black jaguaress, one that had hate glowing in her fierce orange eyes.

"Hello, princess."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Lion-o wiped the sweat from his brow as he once again went at the lizards.

For an hour, he, Cheetara, Tygra, and Panthro were fighting off the horrible reptiles, although it was not doing any improvement. A flash of yellow light came before his eyes as Cheetara ripped through another crowd with her staff.

Tygra turned himself invisible and knocked several lizards out with his bolo whip. Panthro, with his nun-chucks in hand, was able to knock his opponents down like ragdolls as he slapped one lizard with his extended hands.

_Damn_, he thought, _of all times to lose the sword-_

A green flash of light came from out behind the lizards and hit a nearby wall, nearly knocking the lion to his feet. He growled as he scanned the crowd for whoever was responsible. He looked over at Tygra, who was pointing, "Lion-o! Look!"

He looked in his brother's direction, to see a large figure standing at the top of a roof, a mace-like object in hand. It appeared to be another cat, one around Panthro's age.

Lion-o squinted. Oh no, it was...

"My, my, Lion-o. How you've grown." Leaping from the roof, the cat came to the front of the lizard army, which was now halted. Lion-o heard Cheetara's soft gasp from next to him, and he could imagine her ruby eyes widened in horror.

Panthro yelled, "Grune!"

"In the flesh."

Tygra's eyes shook with shock before he managed to find his voice. "How did you...? Be we-we saw you get-"

"Sucked in during the loss of the Astral Plane?" Grune asked as he walked up to the Thundercats, who were readied in hostility. "Well, funny story, now. But we don't seem to have time for that, now do we?

"As I remember, you lost both your arms that day, didn't you, Panthro?" Grune asked in mock as he took note of the cybernetics the panther had, who growled and gnashed his teeth together.

"I also see you don't have the sword with you."

Lion-o's blood ran cold. He really wished nobody would take notice. His fears only increased as Grune was now joined by Atticus and Kaynar, the two most vile animals on Third Earth. Atticus sneered as he drank in Cheetara's figure. "It seems that even the most lovely creatures have a bit of fight in them. I'm going to have fun with you." Cheetara whispered, "Perverted bastard."

Panthro stepped up to Lion-o. "When I'm through with you, Grune, you're going to wish you stayed in the Astral Plane, traitor."

Lion-o stood at the ready, getting ready to charge the one-toothed cat when-

"I wouldn't do that."

They all froze, Grune smirking as a look of shock came across the lion's face. The king realized that voice from anywhere, even if it had been twenty years...

The sounds of someone pushing through the crowd came from behind, until a female cat came to stand to Grune's side. Lion-o's stare was of shock, before it was quickly drowned out by unbridled fury.

"Onsa," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Lion-o," the slender jaguar replied as she looked at his wife.

"Cheetara."

"Onsa," Cheetara replied with just as much loathing.

"What are you doing back here, traitor?" Lion-o demanded, wanting just as much as to wring her neck. Onsa grinned coldly, before replying, "I'm just here to get back what I deserve." Her grin then disappeared, replaced by vengeance. "There's nothing here that you deserve, Onsa. Not anymore," Cheetara hissed.

Onsa shot her a dagger of hatred, before turning back to Lion-o. "You know what I want, lion. And if you give it to me, I'll go easy on you."

If it hadn't been a serious situation, Lion-o would scoffed with sarcasm. "You should really watch that tongue of yours, Onsa."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Please, Lion-o, we both know that won't happen. You've never exactly had the spine to take a life. And even if you did, why aren't you using that sword of yous? From what I see, you don't have a lot of options here. Now, you could surrender slowly without any hard feelings or-"

"Or what?" Lion-o asked. He couldn't believe this chick.

"Or I'll kill your daughter."

It was if his tongue had got caught in his throat. No, it couldn't be.

"Bring her out!" Onsa yelled off to the side. Lion-o was horrified to see a male jaguar drag Claudea and her friend Bobbi out. Claudea was tied and gagged, a dagger pressed to her throat. The jaguar, who looked similar to Onsa, looked at Lion-o with severe hatred. Claudea looked at her father with frightened eyes.

"So what'll it be, Lion-o?" Grune asked, "Will this be an easy surrender or will your dear daughter have to suffer?"

Lion-o looked at his daughter, who was absolutely helpless. He heard Cheetara's staff clatter to the ground and felt her gripping his arm in fear. He glared at Onsa with a great resentment for the jaguar, remembering the atrocities she had committed.

Defeated, the king declared, "Drop your weapons."

Onsa stared at him, a cold smile coming across her features.

_Finally, the Thundercats have finally crumbled. _

**Note: I'll will be honest, this isn't my greatest chapter. As it turns out, fight scenes are REALLY hard for me to write out. Luckily, I was able to get a teensy bit creative thanks to the Young Justice episode "Downtime." **


	12. A Journey Of Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Thundercats

Special Thanks to Heart of The Demons for coming up with the chapter's title.

**Chapter 12: A Journey of Life**

_Chiro learns more of Cia's past and her past of how she came to live in the Makárioi Oi Psychés Forest. _

Chiro woke up at the break of dawn, the sound of soft rains once again echoing through the hut. As he opened his eyes, he attempted to stretch his muscles. Upon doing so, however, invoked a series of aching that made the prince grimace and forced him back into a laying position.

After a few days' medication and rest, the litah's wounds were finally beginning to be on the path of recovery. The wound on his head was healed and no longer required a bandage. However, the burn on his chest and the sprain on his foot,along with the damage on his hand, still forced the litah to take it easy.

And he was starting to get tired of it.

Deciding he could take the pain, Chiro propped himself onto his elbows and sat up, stretching his arms over his head until he heard a satisfying _POP! _in his back. He looked around, concluding that Penelope and Cia were still sleeping. That said, Chiro decided he would actually do something himself. He reached Pulling the quilt off, he put his palm flat on the table and pushed himself to his feet.

However, he was not expecting the sudden surge of pain that jolted through him as he put weight on his left foot. He winced and leaned against the stove.

Okay, this was hard. As he leaned against the stove, a fierce soreness began to spread throughout his right hand, a slight sting occuring on his palm. He growled and clenched his teeth. Why did it seem that he had the worst of luck?

"You should be resting."

Chiro nearly screamed as he spun around, facing Penelope. The snow leopard was standing in the archway that led into the hallway. She had one hand propped up against the wall, while the other was resting on her hip. The prince automatically looked away once he eyed her tank top and sleep shorts, some erotic thoughts entering his mind.

Shaking them out, he furrowed his brow and scoffed, "I'm fine." Penelope raised an eyebrow at him, looking at how he had raised his left foot and the position he hand his hand; it was almost as if he was trying to avoid putting too much pressure on his palm.

The litah noticed her staring and frowned. As if to prove he was fine, Chiro took his hand off the stove in an attempt to put his foot down. However, his timing was off, and the chion fell backwards, landing on his back.

_Why me? _ he thought as Penelope burst out laughing, holding herself as high pitched giggles racked her body. Chiro lifted his head, wrinkling his nose at the snow leopard. He REALLY felt like hitting something.

"What is going on in here?" Cia's soft voice asked. Both Penelope and Chiro looked up to see the elderly snow leopard from the hallway, a lit candle in a tray on her hand as she looked at both her granddaughter and Thundera's heir.

Blushing so heavily that he felt the heat on his ears, Chiro managed to pull himself off the floor and lean against the wall. Penelope shared a look with her grandmother, as if they were exchanging a mental conversation. Clearing her throat, Cia walked to the stove-rather fast-as she took some food out of the cupboards and began to prepare breakfast; no cat said anything, the awkward silence hanging in the air.

Penelope smirked at Chiro, the ever lingering hint of lust present. Chiro stared at her, before turning away from the grey spotted temptress and limping back toward his cot.

_The gods must really have a bone to pick with me._

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Shortly after breakfast, Chiro sat up in his cot as his bandages were being changed once again. This time, though, instead of Penelope, Cia was now helping him. Her granddaughter had been sent out to gather the dew berries.

There was not a word spoken between the elderly cat and the litah. Chiro, the whole time, was staring at the floor as Cia wrapped a new bandage around his ankle. The cheetah-lion had been pondering whether or not to ask the old woman the topic he had on his mind. The thought ate at him and constantly nagged him, but the prince had decided against it.

"There's something on your mind, young prince," Cia suddenly inferred as her silver pools gazed into Chiro's.

Uneasy, Chiro stumbled on how to say it, "Well, you see Cia,t-there's been, well, um...something that I've been meaning to, uh, ask you about."

Cia offered him a warm smile as she rested her hands on his knees. "Ask away, prince."

Chiro rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to get the words out of his mouth. Why was he so unsure about this? He was the prince to Thundera, he had survived a bomb rattling off his body, and now he was scared about asking a quesion to an old bat?

"How...how did you get here?"

Cia took her hands off his knees and folded them in her lap. She looked down at them for a second and then brought her head up, offering him a gracious smile.

"I had a feeling you would ask me that."

Feeling embarassed, Chiro bit his lip. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ he scolded himself, his mental side kicking him in the crotch.

"No need to be humiliated prince."

He looked at her, saying nothing. She closed her eyes at started her story. "I was born long ago, VERY long ago. Probably around the time of that Master Jaga was born. In fact, my husband was a good friend of your grandfather, Chiro." He simply looked at her, giving his full attention. It intrigued him to hear of this.

"Well, I was very rowdy from the start, since I was a cub. I was always jealous of my brothers. While they got to learn military tactics and were taught the fine art of swordsmanship, I was forced to stay inside. While their education was of training and fighting, mine was of learning how to be dainty and the ways of becoming a proper housewife and mother."

Chiro was quite shocked by this. "You mean, girls weren't allowed in the Thundercats?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Cia exclaimed a light chuckle coming off her words, "It wasn't ladylike for a girl to be getting her hands dirty. You see, Chiro, there were two different ways of a cat bringing honor to their family. For boys, it was taking up the sword and defending the country. For girls, however, it was bearing sons to take up the sword (1). After all, men didn't want to take a wife that had the courage to talk back and defend herself.

"This was also before Lord Claudus's father, Lord Liontari, abolished the law that allowed betrothals at a cat's birth. In case you don't know, that meant that men and women were to marry each other even if they never met each other. It was a horrible thing and many men and women were unhappy. However, they allowed it to happen as to not shame their families. Not only that, but many cats thought that more honor would come at younger engagements. Therefore, no surprise, I was to be married when I was seventeen."

Chiro's jaw dropped open at the snow leopard's word. He couldn't imagine having to get married at seventeen, much less to someone he hardly knew. Come to think about it, he knew he wouldn't be here if that law were to apply to Lion-o or Cheetara. He shuddered at the thought that he may have had to marry someone besides Bobbi.

"As you can guess, I was quite unhappy. The marriage law also banned out-of-species marriages, and many hybrid cats were disgraced. My fiancee, Abomino, was a brute and ten years my senoir. He was rude and very stuck-up. He flirted with other girls and was very, very, very egotistical. And he made it quite known that he was NOT happy with having to marry someone else besides his lover," Cia continued, all the while keeping a calm demeneor.

"However, when he met me, he was actually very happy. See, my family was quite wealthy, and Abomino knew that marrying me would mean he'd get the right to my finances. And, not to brag, but I was quite a beauty in my youth, and he would be happy to have a little trophy to show off to his friends."

This statement made Chiro wince. Cia was quite kind; what kind of man would marry such a great woman like her just for wealth and bragging rights?

"However, I would not stand for it," Cia explained. "I had enough sense to know what I wanted. And I would not spend my life just being paraded around like a prize, and certaintly not let such a pitiful man to get his grimy hands on my father's hard earned money. I will honest, though, it was not the biggest reason."

"What else was it for?" Chiro asked, confused. But then, he made a quick realization.

"Quite correct, Prince Chiro," Cia told, seeing the widening of the prince's eyes, "I fell in love with someone else.

"His name was Blizzario. He was only a few years older than me, and he was one of the wonderful people I've ever met. He was a snow leopard like me. He had dark grey fur, a mane the color of smoke and the most lively green eyes. Quite the looker," Cia explained, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Well, like I, Blizzario was also forced into an arranged marriage. His fiancee was a rather selfish woman who treated him like her own personal servant, and constantly expected him to spend all his time and wealth on her. Well, one night, he and I went on a walk together, and we both agreed we would not want to spend the rest of our lives unhappy. We both made the decision: We would run away together."

Chiro was quite amazed with this story. Cia sounded like just the person to do such an act.

The grey spotted elder narrated, "But there was a problem: Thundera. We both knew we couldn't get married in the settlements, with everyone knowing of our engagements. But we couldn't live in any of the neighboring cities, either. We would live in prejudice and our families would surely track us down.

"But one night, when we were traveling, we came across this forest," Gesturing, Cia spread her arms wide and slightly turned. "There was just something about this forest. It just seemed so...safe. No need to live in fear, and no reason to be unhappy. It was then that Blizzario and I decided that it would be our permanent home. We married in a settlement that is just beyond the eastern boarder of the forest and we raised our children, one of them Penelope's mother, in this forest. And pretty soon, even after our children moved back to Thundera and started their own lives, we still lived here. And as you can see, I have continued to thrive here many years after my beloved Blizzario passed on to the next life."

After that statement, Cia wiped a tear from her eye. Chiro felt slightly saddened. It was clear that this Blizzario person made Cia very happy.

"No need to look so down, dear prince. Like the old legend says, sometimes I can still fear my Blizzario's presence right beside me, reassuring me whenever I'm down."

Chiro smiled, amazed at her story. Cia reminded him very much of Claudea; in fact, he wouldn't be surprised if his twin attempted something similar.

"One day, Prince Chiro, you'll find out what it'll feel like to risk everything for that little spitfire of yours. To know that no matter what the price, you'll do anything if it means spending your life with the one you love."

Chiro smiled, "I'm think I'm already there, Cia."

1. Cia's quote is actually a reference to Mulan.


	13. Words of The Dearly Departed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats

**Chapter 13: Words of the Dearly Departed**

_Thundera has fallen once again, though Onsa and Grune one of the targets of their goal is missing. Meanwhile, Claudea suffers another episode when she and the gang are cast into the dungeons, while Chiro has a vision of somebody from the past who shows him how he can get back to Thundera's aid. _

Lion-o coughed slightly as he hit the floor, the impact knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to undo the rope that bound his hands behind his back. This action was then stopped as the king felt Onsa's staff hit him right in the stomach. His eyes bulged and Lion-o struggled to breathe for several seconds.

"Ooh, that looked like it really hurt, Lion-o," the jaguaress sneered as she tapped her staff in her palm. The lion narrowed his eyes in resentment as he glared up at one of the people he hated with all his heart. Onsa raised her staff again as she hit Lion-o directly in the face, hard enough to make the spit fly out of his mouth and bloody his lip.

"Oh, hang on, that looked like it hurt a lot more, " Onsa grinned sadisticly, "So let's try and clear this up, eh Lion-o? What hurts more: A or B?" With that, she beat the lion savagely with her staff, making him squirm in pain. "Forehand or Backhand?" She hit Lion-o on both the right and left sides of his face (1).

Onsa grinned maniacally as Lion-o faced the ground, finding it hard to breathe. "Stop it, stop it you arrogant witch!" Cheetara commanded, watching helplessly as her husband faced the wrath of the jaguar. She, along with Tygra, Panthro, and the twins, were chained up; their arms were spread out and restrained with chains. Onsa stopped her torture on Lion-o to glare at the cheetah, annoyance flickering in her gaze. "You are in no position to order me, cheetah," she replied with malice.

Grune walked over to the fallen lion and held him up by his mane. "Besides," the sabertooth replied, "I say he's taking one for the team. After all, you wouldn't want to see this inflicted on your precious Cheetara, wouldn't you Lion-o?"

Unable to do anything else, Lion-o responded defiantely by spitting in Grune's face, hitting the old sabertooth right on the cheek. Grune then proceeded to slam Lion-o's face right onto the tile floor. "Now that was rude!" he scolded as he wiped the bloody spit off his face, "At least your brother had some manners!" He then pointed to Tygra, who was gritting his teeth and looking at Grune with full on hatred. Lion-o grinned at Grune, his teeth bloody, and said, "Not. Gonna. Break. Me."

Onsa narrowed her eyes as she slammed her foot onto Lion-o's back.

"You're going to regret that."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Claudea thrashed violently and struggled to get free, though her attempts proved fruitless as the lizard guards continued to hold her in an iron grip as they dragged her down the dungeon halls.

All the cells were full to the brim with citizens of Thundera. As the guards passed, most glared holes into them and tried to grab the lizards. But this also proved to be useless, as the lizards did their job of staying out of their grip. They then stopped at a cell. In the blink of an eye, the door was unlocked, the bindings undone and the princess thrown in.

Luckily, Claudea was not alone in this damp and depressing cell. The cell also held Pardes, Tatiana, Tigress, and Tiro. Bobbi, along with the Thunderkittens, were apart a few cells down. Claudea hit the ground, gritting her teeth as a surge of pain ran through her body when both knees hit the dirt floor. She felt herself being helped up by rough hands, and looked to see Tiro helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, inspecting her for any serious injuries she obtained when her and Bobbi were captured by Onsa. Claudea looked down at her feet. Save for some redness and chaffing underneath her fur where the cord rubbed up against her skin, she had not endured any type of serious damage. "I'm fine," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

The others, who seemed to be able to sense the litah's duress, looked at her with pity and sympathy. Tough-as-nails Claudea was now gone, replaced by a crying little cub. Tigress patted the dirt beside her and persuaded, "You should sit down, Claud. You need some rest."

Silently, Claudea obeyed and sat down near her cousin. Just as her tail hit the floor, however, she found herself once again feeling the urge to cry; she desperately wanted Chiro's arms around her in a brotherly hug. But for now, the only comfort she could find was in her friends.

Tigress wrapped her cousin's shoulders in one arm and pulled her close. The others also attempted to sooth the girl as they moved closer.

"Well, isn't this precious?"

They all snapped their heads up and growled as they saw Mella standing in front of the cell, hands on her hips. The sabertooth had an evil grin plastered on her face, and her honey eyes were settled right on Claudea.

"It would have been perfect if poor Chiro was here. It's a shame that the guy decided to, 'blow' the joint, if I might say?" Mella remarked, loving the hatred that automatically filled Claudea's ruby eyes.

Pardes, already resentful towards Mella, leaped up and attempted to grab her collar through the bars, though his plan failed when Mella simply stepped backward, the smug expression never leaving her face. He gripped the bars tightly and gnashed his teeth at the sabertooth, "You _BITCH_!"

Mella, who was planning on beating the leanther to a pulp with her mace, was interrupted as Audustus came up and told her she was needed in the throne room. When Mella, now annoyed, asked him what for, Audustus shot a look at the new Thundercats before whispering in her ear. The new Thundercats saw her eyes widen before she angrily slammed her fist onto the bars, startling them all.

"You BASTARDS!" She yelled before turning and walking away with the jackalman. Tiro walked up next to Pardes and looked over to where they had gone. "Don't let her get to you, Par. She's only trying to get a rise out of you." Pardes, whose cheeks were flushed with anger, let loose an angry breath out of his nose.

Suddenly, Tatiana's cries filled the dungeon. "Claudea! Wake up!" The two turned to see the two tigers shaking Claudea, who was now unconscious and laying on her side. The litah was unresponsive, and if the four of them were startled to hear what she mumbled.

"Chiro...come back...to me..."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MISSING?"

Mella and Audustus both resisted the urge to wince as they heard Onsa's shrill voice acho throughout the throne room. The two of them entered to see the enraged jaguar holding Anco by his shirt collar, looking ready to deck him. Anco explained, "I'm sorry, Mother. We put the bombs on the top of the throne room just as you asked. It seems that the Sword of Omens was lost in the explosion."

"Well of course it was, you stupid boy!" Onsa growled back. Grune was watching the two while leaning against the wall, looking at how Onsa was manhandling her son with a disapproving look on his face.

Onsa stared long and hard at Anco, her amber pools looking at him as if trying to decide what she'd do with him. After a minute, she pushed him away and turned toward the group. "It seems the Sword of Omens is missing." She ran an agitated hand through her spotted mane and continued, "However, we don't need it. Not at this moment. All we need to focus on is getting what we can to revive Lord Mumm-ra."

She then pointed to Anco and Mella. "But when the time comes, you two better get your little posse and find it, or I swear there will be hell to pay." Anco simply nodded while Mella glared at her, thinking of if she should retaliate, before biting her tongue and curtly nodded.

When all of them left, Grune apprehended Onsa. "Weren't you a little hard on the boy, Onsa? After all, he did exactly what you told him to."

Onsa glared at him, fire in her eyes. "Shut up, Grune." She looked at her first, which was now clenched. "I have waited years for this moment. I will NOT lose this chance again."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Chiro tossed and turn under the blankets as images relentlessly flashed in his mind. "Claudea...where are you..." he mumbled, his eyes tight in slumber as his head turned side to side.

_Chiro found himself in a blank white space. He looked around. There was no evidence of how he got here, only that it was a neverending landscape of white. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was heading off to bed..._

_A sudden bright light came on from his right side, and the prince had to block his eyes. When he removed his arm and opened them, he found someone standing beside him. _

_She was a lioness, with sandy and cream colored fur. Her long auburn hair hung down to her waist, adorned with a silver tiara that had a large ruby in the center. A white gown dressed her, and gave a glow to her blue eyes. Chiro recognized this woman. _

_"Grandmother..."_

_"Yes, dear grandson. It is I, Queen Leona (2)." _

_"What...what you doing here? Why am I in this...place?" Chiro asked frantically. Queen Leona gave him a reassuring smile that was full of kindness. "You are much like Claudus, Chiro. So full of questions. _

_I am here to let you know you can not help your kingdom alone, dear Chiro. As stubborn as you are, you have to admit to yourself that you can not save your kingdom alone. There is a great storm approaching, and you will need all the help you can get." _

_Chiro did not understand her words. He asked again, "What do you mean? What storm? Please, I don't understand." _

_Leona smiled again and put her soft hands onto his cheeks, leaning down to eye level with him. "In do time, Chiro. Until then, your friend is calling you, and you must wake up." She then raised her head to plant a kiss on his forehead before the light began shining again. _

_"Wait! Please don't go yet!" Chiro pleaded, trying to grab Leona's wrist, "I have so many questions..."_

Chiro's eyes popped open as he felt a hand rocking his shoulder. He looked up to see Cia and Penelope standing over him. Cia, upon seeing he was awake, took her hand off. "Prince Chiro! Are you alright? We woke up to see you tossing and turning something awful!"

Now fully awake, Chiro sat up and looked at them both.

"I'm fine. Let's just say, someone told me what I must do now..."

**1. Onsa's entire dialogue and torture in the paragraph is taken from what the Joker does to Jason Todd in Batman: Under The Red Hood.**

**2. Dan Norton, one of the artists for the show, says that Leona was going to be the name of the queen. However, she's not given this name in the show due to the fact it may have not had been legal. **


	14. Preparing For Departure

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

**Chapter 14: Preparing For Departure**

_Chiro explains his plans to Cia and Penelope based on Leona's words, while Penelope and Cia make their decisions. In the dungeons, the Thundergang attempts to make plans of escape._

"So what did your grandmother say to you afterward, prince?" Cia asked as Chiro explained his experience with his late grandmother. She was currently pouring sunberry juice from a picture into glasses while her granddaughter sat with the prince, who was currently in the process of telling them of his experience with Leona.

"She told me that I can't save Thundera alone, and that I'll need all the help I can get," Chiro explained as he gratefully took a glass from the old snow leopard's paw. As he sipped the crimson liquid, Penelope eyed him as she gently swished the juice in her cup. She then asked, "So what is your plan?"

As he dowsed the juice, Chiro wiped his lip with the back of his hand and exchanged a glance between the two females. He put his glass down and wiggled his lip, as if he was thinking of how to say what he was about to say. He put his head down for a moment, before raising it, his teal eyes shining.

"Well...I plan on leaving. I mean, my injuries are almost completely healed, so I should be able to recover on the way back. And Cia, you said the rain is going to let up for a few days, so I was hoping to recover some refugees on the way back, and if there wasn't any, to send word of help the other cities," he explained.

The words hung in the air as both grandmother and granddaughter looked at each other. When Cia's sterling silver eyes caught Penelope's yellow, a smile was shared between the two of them. They then looked back at the prince, and Penelope stepped forward. Her grin, like always, held that shadow of appetite of passion for the prince.

"I'm going with you."

To be frank, Chiro was a little startled by her decision. And, deep down, a little bit fearful. It creeped him out enough just being in the same room with the temptress snow leopard, but traveling with her? THAT he'd rather not think about.

"Think about it, Prince," Penelope explained as she walked over to the litah, plopping down next to him, "Your grandmother said you'd need all the help you could get. I'm awfully good with the kusarigama (1), and who else is going to be there to help change your bandages if you get hurt." All the while she was saying it, Penelope walked two of her fingers up his back, sending an all familiar shiver through the prince. "And besides, I've always wanted to see how the new city of cats look like."

By this time, she had brought her face from behind him until their cheeks were almost touching. Chiro, his heart beating fast, looked and glared at her for a second before inching away from her and muttering under his breath. "Fine." He then looked up at Cia. "What about you, Cia? Aren't you coming?"

Cia smiled warmly at him before calmly shaking her head. "I'm afraid I won't be, Prince Chiro. I'm a bit too old for travel, and I'm afraid I've grown too attached to this forest to up and leave it."

Understanding how much it meant to her, Chiro smirked and nodded at the elderly leopardess. He got up and offered his hand to Penelope, the girl casting him a smug grin before taking it and getting up.

"So when are we going to leave, dear prince?" Penelope asked as she walked in front of Chiro and stood in front of him, her hands behind her in the manner of an innocent schoolgirl.

"Tomorrow," he replied, "So pack your bags."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Deep in the dungeons of Thundera, the captured cats were now starting to wind down. Some kept watch in case anything fishy came up from their abductors. Others drifted off into uneasy sleeps, and some just stayed in corners and cried.

Yago was one of many who was on the lookout. She was currently jammed up in a cell she shared with her siblings. Estrisa, Bobbi, Felix, and the Thunderkittens were a few cells down, and for hours the wilyrundi was observing her surroundings, attempting to try and figure out ways to find any object or anything that offered a chance of escape.

"Sis, you really should think about getting some sleep," Felina called from behind her. Yago shot a look over her shoulder to see her little sister sitting cross-legged, Snarf now bundled up in her lap. Yago simply returned to staring out the cell. "I can't just rest while Thundera is fallin again, Felina! I must be on the lookout for anything, even the smallest pin or nook that might help us get out of this hellhole!"

Although she couldn't see it, Felina rolled her eyes at her bigger sister and leaned forward to protest, "Yago, the only hope you could find of getting us out of here was if you're klepto-voyant (2). Which, if I need remind you, you're not."

Yago was always known for her short fuse, and this time was no exception. Grasping the bars to the point the skin beneath the fur of her knuckles was white, she whipped around to glare at her little sister. "I cannot just rest and wait while Father and Mother are suffering God-knows-what, Felina! You may be able to handle the fact, but I can't!"

Felina, already mad at her sister's resistance, felt an angry flush come across her cheeks and bridge of her nose at the inference of her uncaringness. Getting up (while holding Snarf with both hands) she stood up and was ready to argue with her sister.

Snarf let out an anxious "_Meow!" _But before the two could bonk heads with each other, a young male's voice called out from behind. "Knock it off you two, we have bigger problems."

Both sisters closed their mouths to look at the source's voice. Sitting on the cell's bench was Felix, their brother. At thirteen, he was one year Felina's senoir and a year and a half Yago's junior. He got off the bench and stepped in between them, putting both his hands on their shoulders. "Come on, you guys. Right now we have to stick together, not going at each other's throats."

Instead of taking his advice, Felina and Yago barely acknowledged their brother as each of them swatted his hands off and turned their backs to each other.

Felix sighed. Sometimes his sisters were such cubs.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Tatiana let out a nervous sigh as she stroked Claudea's hair. The princess was still unconscious, her head perched on the white tiger's lap. This was so bad!

She took her eyes off of Claudea to look up at Tigress. They were all gathered in a circle and were discussing amongst themselves. The topic? Escape.

It seemed that half an hour after Claudea suffered enother fainting spell, Tiro was able to find a fault in the bars that could cause them to come loose after a few good shakes. "So I was thinking that if we each take the time to just jiggle it back and forth," the son of Tygra explained, "That a few good days, they should be able to come loose and than BAM! We make our getaway."

"Tiro, I don't know," Pardes interjected, "Even if we do manage to get out of our cell, what do we do? We don't have our weapons, we can't fight off all those lizards by ourselves, and we can't leave our parents. If that witch were to find out..."

Tigress interrupted him, "Don't talk like that Pardes! We've got to think positive, for our parents, for Chiro!" Right after the comment left her mouth, a heavy silence lie on the cell. Everyone looked away, their hearts heavy after remembering their lost teammate.

"Seems the princess has fainted."

Everyone jumped and stood in defense as they saw Anco standing right in front of the cell door, his arms behind his back. His wintery blue eyes were emotionless and looking down on the Thundergang. Tigress, in an instant, ran to the front of the door and gripped the bars. "You bastard rat," she hissed. Such a comment was unusual for a girl like Tigress. Her golden eyes were ablaze like a sword glinting in the daylight. "I hate you! I hate you and that traitor you call a mother! How could you turn against your own species?"

Anco merely brushed off her comment while the others cringed. "You can hate me all you want, tiger. YOU are not one to call my mother a traitor, when your kind has been known for much, much worse. Then again, I should've expected this from a tiger.

As for turning against my species, my mother and Grune are simply giving the rest of those damned Thundercats a taste of their own medicine. Especially, Lion-o."

With that, he turned and walked slowly down the hallways, ignoring the comments and derogatory marks made by the other prisoners. The gang gave him death glares, deadly and cruel thoughts floating around in their minds.

"And don't think about wiggling those bars. This prison can sense all faults in the line, so it helps to know who's to be punished for escaping."

**1. Kusarigama are chain sickles.**

**2. In "The Pit" Wilykit and Wilykat come across a racoon named Tookit, who claims to be 'klepto-voyant.' This means that Tookit steals things that really do not have any use to him, though they always manage to come in handy later on.**


	15. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thundercats.

**Important notice: Good news, readers. This week is my last week of school before summer, and as soon as June 15 ends, I will have plenty more time to update :)**

**Chapter 15: Old Acquaintances**

_While traveling through the forest, Chiro and Penelope run into some familiar faces. _

Chiro loaded the last arrow into his quiver before taking one last look at the hut. He and Penelope had spent most of the morning preparing for their journey back to his home, and was rather divided into what to think of going back. He had to admit, over the weeks, he had grown rather fond of the two snow leopards who were willing to take him in and help him recover.

He grasped the handle of his bow tightly. Before they left, he had taken it upon himself to make himself a new one, along with a new thing of arrows, considering they were the only weapons he was really good at using.

Strapping it on his back, he glanced over at Penelope. She had her chain sickle with her; some of the chain was wrapped around her waist like a belt, before it was piled like rope on her right hip, the sickle gleaming in the sunlight and tapping against her thigh. Although the prince had not seen her use it, it looked like a rather threatening weapon, and he didn't doubt her ability to wield the sickle.

"Thank you for all you've done, Cia. I don't think I would've made it had it not been for your hospitality," Chiro thanked one last time. Deep down, he felt a little bad about leaving her behind, worried of the things that may happen to her while they were.

Cia grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly. "No need to thank me, Prince Chiro. You made it because you didn't give up on yourself. And no need to worry, I will have the spirits to help me." Chiro turned away, embarassed. How _did_ she do that?

But he didn't have time to think about it. Shaking his head as a way to ignore the thought, he grabbed his bags and motioned for Penelope to get a move on. Starting on their journey, the two looked behind them, Cia waving a gentle goodbye, the two of them responding. Chiro took a deep breath.

No turning back now.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Several hours later, they were still deep within the forest. It was probably around mid-noon. The two continued on, both of them constantly having to wipe their brows due to the unmerciful heat that blasted down on them from the sun.

Chiro's tongue felt like sandpaper. As much as he wanted to take a drink from his waterskin, he had to try and to hold it off. Although the river continued to go with them on the right, he didn't want to keep stopping, and wading through it could cause them to lose some of their things.

He knew they would have to stop soon. He looked to the side several times to see Penelope's eyes swimming as if she would fall asleep on the spot. His feet were beginning to crack and bleed, and his muscles were crying out in exhaustion.

_**SNAP!**_

Chiro stopped dead in his tracks as the sound echoed through his head. He turned his head to look around and asked Penelope, "Did you hear that?" "What?" she replied with another question. She had her hands placed on her hips and was looking around, seeing nothing threatening.

"I heard a twig snap."

She shook her head and let out a sigh in the tone of my-lord-you-are-so-ignorant. He shot a look at her, his lips pressed together. "What?" he questioned, sensing the emotion in her sigh. She looked at him, one of her eyebrows raised. "That was me, prince." To show him, she motioned her hands towards the ground, the pointed spot being a broken twig under her foot.

Chiro suppressed a growl and scolded, "Will you watch where you step? It's going to be hard to tell if there's anything following us if you keep stepping on things."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Chiro, this is the Forest of Makarioi o Psyches, nothing ever bad happens here-"

_**"RAWR!" **_

Penelope's explanation was cut short as something burst through the trees. Something BIG.

As quick as lightning, Chiro grabbed an arrow from his quiver and loaded his bow, aiming at the creature. It was a gargantuan, hideous creature. It was like that of a large, overgrown coconut mixed with a pig, with course brown fur, stubby pink legs, and a huge snot-filled snout. However, the most hideous feature was the creature's fangs, protruding out of its mouth, yellowed and dripping saliva.

In the blink of an eye, Chiro launched an arrow into the creature's side, the tip sticking out like a needle in a pin cushion. This only ignited the inferno and enraged the already angry creature further. "He's pissed," Penelope commented, taking a few feet of chain off her hip and spinning them (along with the sickle) like a lasso.

She then threw it, the chain wrapping around the creature's foot in a manner like a hogtie. The creature, who now aimed its beady eyes on Chiro, charged; it didn't seem to notice the chain, and was soon draggin the teenage snow leopard with it.

"Penelope!" Chiro called out when he realized that she was getting dragged along on her stomach, although he had to say, her iron grip on the wriggling chain was impressive.

He only had a moment's notice to take a look at the charging colossus before it attempted to ram into him full force. Chiro did a flip and managed to land on the creature's back. Laying on his stomach, he hung over the side and tried to reach a hand out so Penelope could grab it. Though it wasn't easy trying to reach a hand out while trying to stay on the monster.

The creature, upon realizing its prey was on its back, began bucking in an attempt to rid its back of Chiro. Chiro and Penelope both grunted as they hung on for dear life, going nearly airborne as their bodies bucked into the air from the animal's strength.

Chiro cried out as the hair he was grabbing onto ripped loose from the creature, sending him sky-high into the air. He flipped in the air several times, before landing hard on his back, sprawled out onto the grass. He lifted his head up weakly to see Penelope struggling to hold onto her chain. She seemed to be trying to climb the chain to get to the creature's ankle, not seeming to realize that an act like that could send her flying in a split second.

The creature now saw the fallen prince, and scraped at the ground like a raging bull about to go for the matador. Chiro attempted to lift himself up, though he knew it was in vain at the exploding pain that riddled his body. He cloesd his eyes and braced himself for impact...

"Gotcha!"

Chiro's eyebrows knitted together as he heard an unfamiliar voice call out from somewhere in the brush, before a figure leaped out from the trees and landed in front of him.

Chiro's head jerked back in surprise at the person in front of him. She was a cat like him, a puma to be exact. She had sandy fur that faded to white on her hands and feet. Her hair was an in between shade of auburn and brown, fading to white at the tips. She bangs were wild and rested unevenly near her eyes; they were also white. She had brown rings around her eyes, which were a shade of bright yellow. She was a puma except...

That was when Chiro caught sight of the black stripes that ran up and down her arms and legs as she prepared a position with a katana. She glanced behind her, realizing that there was another person here. She looked at him with curiosity, as he did. But they both shook out of it the minute they heard the vile animal's legs stomp the forest floor.

But luckily, they were never hit.

Just as it almost hit them, another person leaped from the bushes and hit the creature head on. Chiro also took them in. The cat standing in front of him, white tiger through and through-except when it came to the brown rings around his eyes and the two brown streaks that framed his face, contrasting greatly with his shoulder length white mane.

Chiro could only guess they were brother and sister. The creature shook its head to get rid of the pain that suddenly struck its temple, before flaring its nostrils in anger and glaring at the tiger. The tiger raised a sword. Chiro was suddenly curious, seeing his sword was of pure red material, placed into a gold hilt.

By this time, Penelope was able to unhook her kusarigama and was standing up, though her her chest, elbows, and knees were badly scraped and her overalls were covered in dirt.

The puma girl raised her kitana once again and, swinging it, hit the tiger's sword. The impact produced a ringing of something terrible. The sound echoed for miles, and showed that the creature obviously disliked it as much as Chiro did.

As soon as the sound stopped, the creature stared at the boy and girl, before grunting in annoyance and turning around, stomping back into the trees.

Sighing in relief, the tiger boy turned and smiled at Chiro, offering the litah his hand. "Megálo rýnchos (1). Can't live with them, can you? Don't worry, just a few seconds of that sound and they'll run off like kittens after seeing the soul sever," he joked as he helped Chiro stand. He stumbled, but managed to stand on his own after a few seconds. "T-thank...you," he replied gratefully, looking over to see the puma walking over with Penelope on her shoulder.

"I think I sprained something," Penelope explained. Chiro groaned, knowing that this would put them back some time.

The puma looked at the litah, then at the snow leopard. "We could take you to our hut, to get you fixed up. You two look like ragdolls right now," she said as she put Penelope's arm around her shoulder, taking the snow leopard south.

Although Chiro was a little bit angry, he silently agreed as he let the tiger help him south as well. "Thanks for the help...um...I didn't get your name."

The tiger offered him a smile again. "I'm Bai Mao, and that's my sister, Lora," he nodded his head to the two females in front of them.

After some traveling, the four stopped at a hut that looked strikingly similar to Cia and Penelope's. "MOM!" Lora called into the inside rather loudly, "We need some help here!"

The door opened to reveal a puma woman in her late thirties to early forties. Save for the tiger stripes, Lora would've been a spitting image. Chiro could only assume this was her mother. The puma was joined by a white tiger like Bai Mao. The appearances were also similar.

"Did you two manage to chase off Phlegm Mouth?" The puma asked in a slightly gruff voice, full of that no-nonsense attitude. The tiger put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, dear, let's not be rude in front of the guests that Lora and Bai have brought."

Chiro suddenly felt like a little lost child for some reason. Not even out on his own for a day, and already he needed someone else's help!

The puma, seeing his duress, gave a tough smile as she helped him inside. "I'm sorry, I did forget to introduce myself, didn't I?" Chiro looked at her, saying nothing. The puma pointed to herself and then the older tiger.

"My name is Pumyra. And this is my husband, Ben-Gali."

**1. Megalo Rynchos means "large snout" in Greek.**

**2. Bai Mao's name means "white cat" in Chinese. **


	16. Gaining New Allies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

Thanks to Heart of The Demons, WildCroconaw, and Prairie24 for all their reviews and feedback. I don't think I could've have continued without your guys' support :)

**Chapter 16: Gaining New Allies**

_Lora and Bai Mao agree to help Chiro on his quest. Back in Thundera, Cheetara is thrown into the dungeons and makes a decision that may hold some startling revelations. _

Day was beginning to turn to dawn as Pumyra and Ben-Gali's hut broke the silence in an uproar of laughter.

After Pumyra and revealed herself and her husband, Chiro had gasped in surprise, realizing that these two were the same people his father had told him about in his stories of his and the Thundercats' old adventures. Chiro quickly told Pumyra about who he was, though she claimed she knew already (Was it really obvious of who he was?) and before the prince could explain what he and Penelope were doing in the forest, it seems that supper was ready.

Now, the aged puma was currently telling of the misadventures that occured after Lion-o had selfessly rescued her from the Pit. "Dad really did that?" Chiro asked, flabbergasted after Pumyra had explained of the story where Lion-o picked a flower for her, only for it to spray a strange liquid that left her face swollen for days (1).

Pumyra chuckled as she picked up her mug. "Oh, you better believe it. Lion-o had such a crush on me, and the poor guy had no idea what to do." They all laughed again. Chiro would've paid a great amount of money to see that. He never pictured his father, who would give up everything to be wife his wife and family, was once a young lovesick fool who couldn't get a girl to like him without something going wrong. Then again, he never pictured that his mother was once with Uncle Tygra.

"So...how did my mom and dad...you know?" Chiro asked nervously as he wiggled his index and middle finger up and down. Pumyra smiled as she continued on. "Well, we thought everything was going to work out, but let's just say once the magic wore off, Cheetara and Tygra realized that while they'd always have a place in each other's hearts, they really just loved each other like friends. Lion-o and I tried to have a relationship, but well...it was very awkward. He never could flirt without his tail between his legs."

After that said, they had another fit of laughter again. "Yep," Ben-Gali picked up from where his mate had left off, "We met when the Thundercats rescued me, and a bunch of other cats, from the Thundranium mines. I was injured in the process, and Pumyra took the time to look after me. We knew each other since we were cubs, and well, the rest is history." He then put his hand over her shoulder and gave her a loving look.

Chiro wondered himself if he would ever have a relationship like the two cats before him. To have such love shared between the two, with the pitter-patter of little feet that he heard when his siblings were only babies, a life that he could only imagine with Bobbi...

"Why are you doing in the forest anyway?"

This sentence snapped the litah prince out of his thoughts as he quickly looked at Bai Mao. The pumiger's pastel blue eyes were staring directly at Chiro. This also caught the attention of Lora and the adults, who all looked at Chiro, expecting an answer. The only cat who did not look at him like this was Penelope, though she was giving him another seductful look.

Feeling himself begin to sweat in nervousness, Chiro gulped hard and pulled at his collar. He had yet to tell the family about his reasons for traveling through the forest with Penelope. But, in a sense, they were Thundercats themselves, and deserved to know the truth of what happened to their beloved city.

"Um, well, you see..." he stumbled to explain, before he looked at them, the both of them looking back at him, expecting what was to come out of his mouth. He sighed and looked straight in the eye to the both of them. "I'm here because I was blown out of the city in an attack of Thundera...it was attacked."

Pumyra's eyes went wide and Ben-Gali's fingers gripped his mug tighter. Chiro looked away, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. "How...how bad is it?" Pumyra squeaked out, her tone evident that she might start crying. He looked to see her hands were to her mouth, little white pools forming under her eyes. This only made Chiro feel more terrible, and he lowered his head. "I don't know...possibly bad.

"Since being out here, I haven't gotten a single clue about what's happened. All I know is that my grandmother came to me in a dream-as crazy as it sounds- and all she said was that there's great storm approaching, and that I need to gather as much as I can get."

Silence filled the hut. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It wasn't until a comment from Lora broke it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

This comment made all of them look at her in confusion, Penelope's eyebrows raised in way that indicated she thought the pumiger was absolutely looney. Lora, seeing that nobody understood what she meant, stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "If you need to get as much as you can get, then I'll be happy to oblige!" Chiro stared at her, his mouth opened in shock.

Ben-Gali doubtfully asked, "Are you sure, Lora? I mean, you haven't exactly been out the forest for a while-"

"Dad! I'm seventeen! I can sure take care of myself."

"But..."

"With all due respect, Dad, you and Mom are quite in the best shape. Besides, you shouldn't have to spend your senior years fighting an evil you escaped. You told me that's the whole reason you and Mom chose to stay here. I'll be perfectly fine with them," Lora interjected, pointing her thumb to Chiro and Penelope.

"She won't be alone, either," Bai Mao spoke up, "I'm going with you too, Chiro. It's my duty to help assist a fellow cat."

Chiro was absolutely dumbfounded. Just like that, he had two others who had volunteered giving up their care-free lives to help him get back to his home. He looked over at Pumyra, who was still on the verge of crying. However, instead of crying tears of sadness, she now looked at both her children with an incredible pride. "My babies are growing up," she commented as she stood up and embraced both of them.

Chiro finally snapped out of it and felt something tug at the sides of his mouth. It took him a moment to realize he was smiling gratefully.

They were one step closer.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Cheetara let out a "oof" as she was shoved with great force into the cell. She got up quickly to give the lizard a smile full of distate, but this was quickly swept away when she heard three small voices come from the corner of the cell.

"Mommy!"

She looked up with great surprise and relief when she saw three cubs huddled in the corner. Two of them were redheads (a boy and girl) with startling blue eyes, while the other was a petite blonde girl with eyes of plum; a rather nice mixture of red and blue. All of them had several spots sprayed across their manes, arms, and legs.

Cheetara choked back tears as she recognized them. They were Liam, Leia, and Cleo: her and Lion-o's youngest children and the brother and sisters of Claudea and Chiro.

"Oh, my babies," Cheetara said barely above a whisper before the three children ran toward her with great speed, and her arms opened wide as she embraced them, all of them clinging tightly to her clothes. She felt tears come to her, but refused to let them fall. She had to be strong for her children, and for Lion-o, who was continuely going through Onsa's fury.

A call from the cell opposite made her look back. She saw that it was none other than Bobbi, who was grasping the bars and looking at the cheetah queen with a great amount of desperation. Behind her, staring with wide eyes, were Estrisa and Rufus. "Lady Cheetara? Is that you?" the bobcat asked, a mix of grief and relief in her voice.

Cheetara let go of her cubs and crawled over to the cell doors. "Bobbi? Estrisa? Rufus? Is that all of you?" Just as the words left her mouth, though, Bobbi was bowing her head, begging for forgiveness. "My lady, I'm so sorry! I failed you! I should've been there for Chiro, but I was too stupid to not help him! I was supposed to protect Claudea, but I let both of us get captured and used as bait for those monsters!"

A motion of pain went through Cheetara's heart like a dagger at the sound of her son's name. Her son, who had not been seen since the guerilla explosion. Her son, who everybody was now starting to give up hope of still being alive. Gathering herself, the queen did her best to soothe the girl, speaking to her like she did to Chiro and Claudea whenever they had a bad day.

"Bobbi, this wasn't your fault. You did all you could to protect Chiro and Claudea. They both know that, and I am forever thankful to you. You and Claudea getting captured was nobody's fault but Onsa and Grune's."

Cheetara had to resist gagging when she said the jaguar's name. It was like a vile taste in her mouth. The two traitors who Cheetara, as forgiving and good natured as she wsa, had nothing but the deepest resentment for. The two who had betrayed their own kind to serve someone who would just as quickly stab them in the back. The two who had been responsible for Lionessa's death-

"Why does she hate us so much?" Rufus's question making Cheetara forget her feelings of hatred for a moment. She looked at the confused boy, then looking to his sister, her daughter's friend, and then to her own children. She took note of how they also had the same confused expression. "I mean," Rufus continued, "I can understand Grune-though I don't remember Mother or Father ever saying he escaped the Astral Plane- hating us, but why her?"

Several thoughts swam through Cheetara's head before she closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. "I guess there's no use denying it, and I think since you all are here, it's only fair you'd be the first to hear about it. So I'll start at the beginning."

Little Leia tilted her head, her greasy red locks falling over her eyebrows, "Tell us about what, Mommy?" Cheetara looked at her daughter, a great confidence in her pale rose eyes.

"The story of Onsa, and how she betrayed us all."

**1. The whole flower scene between Lion-o and Pumyra can be seen in "Recipe For Disaster." **


	17. Keep Your Friends Close

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

**Note: Was anyone else surprised at the revelation in "What Lies Above: Part 2"? As soon as I found out about Pumyra, I was like "Dafuq?" Anyway, apologies for the late update. **

**Chapter 17: Keep Your Friends Close...**

_Cheetara reveals the story about Onsa, and what caused her exile. _

Cheetara leaned back on her palms and crossed her legs. She tucked a piece of her blonde mane behind her ear. Bobbi was quite interested in the queen's statement, and leaned forward. "You mean, that jaguar who captured Claudea?" Cheetara nodded and as she took a deep breath and began her story.

"It was twenty years ago, almost to this day. We were still battling Mumm-ra, and had just managed to ally with the dogs, elephants, and fish. Yet, we'd need some of the cats to help us fight. We had close to fifty members, but we'd need about seventy to do any severe fighting.

That was when we met Onsa."

_The Thundercats were marching through the forest, an army of what was close to fifty cats behind them. Over the past three months, they had been busy rallying up and enlisting volunteers in the war. Yet, they were still short and would need about twenty or so members to do any major battling. Lion-o pondered his thoughts, thinking ahead to how they would get more cats to join up arms and help fight. _

_While they had plenty of backup with their recent allies, they could not get help from neither of them, due to the fact the cats had needed skills that fish, elephants, nor dogs had. And there was a large majority of cats who were either scared to death or just didn't care enough to help the union. _

_A sudden russling from the trees broke the lion's concentration as he and the others turned their heads. Already, they were arming themselves with their weapons, expecting their enemies to pop out. Instead, to their surprise, a cat emerged. She was a jaguaress that was breathing hard, as if she had been running a great distance, and was slightly dirty. _

_Her coat, which was grey with a hint of blue, was dirty with soot and grime; her black mane-speckled with several grey spots- was feral and tangled something awful, and her clothes were torn and slightly charred. She looked up at Lion-o, with amber eyes that were wide with fright and desperation. "Please, you have to help!" she pleaded. _

_The Thundercats looked at each other, before Cheetara made a move to soothe the young lady, who was just slightly older than her or Tygra. "What has happened?" The cheetah cleric asked, rubbing the jaguar's back as a sign of comfort. _

_The jaguar swallowed hard and looked like she was close to crying. "My village...it's being destroyed! Some animals passed through and set our houses on fire! Please, you have to help!" _

_Without a moment's hesistation, Lion-o nodded and ordered the troops to follow the jaguar's lead to her village. They ran through the forest, before stopping at a small settlement. You could tell something was ablaze a mile back by the awful smell, and when they stopped, they saw that the settlement was a raging inferno. Black smoke rose up to the sky, and bright flames were licking the houses, starting a chain reaction and ingulfing them slowly to rubble. _

_"Panthro, take the first, second, and third units and help put out these flames!" Lion-o ordered, "Kit, Kat, help gather the survivors. Tygra, Cheetara, come with me and help anyone trapped!" They all obeyed and were instantly helping to put out the increasing fires, rescue civilians that were caught in their burning homes, and rally the survivors that were screaming out onto the street. _

_Lion-o took note that the jaguar, who, even though she was mildly injured, was doing the best she could to help the villagers. He passed her once or twice, and he could see that her eyes were nearly glowing with determination. Although she was nowhere near fast as Cheetara or Jaga, her speed was faster than the average feline, and she had excellent strength and a great use with her sword. _

_It was two hours, before they managed to finally stop the fire and the village's inhabitants, and an hour after that, they were still busy treating the injured at the makeshift infirmury that was set up. Lion-o looked all over until he found the jaguar, who was having her spotted stomach wrapped in gauze. He strolled over to her and stood next to her, clearing his throat. She looked up at him, slightly startled. "Your...your highness!" she exclaimed, before looking away in embarassment. _

_He smiled at her silly discomfort and sat down next to her. "I saw how you acted out there. You did great." She smiled sheepishly at his compliment and tucked a piece of her mane behind her ear. "It-it was nothing, my king." "Call me Lion-o, um..." he stumbled, realizing that he never got her name. _

_"Onsa." _

_"Onsa," Lion-o replied, "Well, anyway, I'm here to ask you something. You see, Onsa, the cats' army is still short with soldiers, and we've been asking all over if they could join our ranks. And I was wondering if you'd like to join." _

_Onsa's head jerked up and whipped up so suddenly that strands of her mane hit the opposite side of her head. "M-me? You want me to...help you?" she asked, pointing a finger at herself. Lion-o nodded calmly, though on the inside he was on edge, knowing that they needed someone of her skill on their team. The sides of Onsa's mouth started to slowly creep up, her eyes sparkling. _

_"Is that a yes?" _

_She looked at them, a giddy grin stretched from ear to ear. _

_"Of course." _

"What happened next?" Bobbi asked, now fully interested. The bobcat was very surprised to learn that the jaguar was actually _asked_ to join the Thunderian army. And to hear that she was actually a bashful, modest girl? Now that sounded completely unbelievable.

"Well," Cheetara continued, "Onsa immediately headed out with us. She was put into training, and was one of our star students. She was also very loyal-at least at the time-and did her share to earn a meal."

_It was two months after Onsa had joined them, and the Thundercats were now up with the soldiers, training alongside them. They were currently on the orders of a hundred push-ups from Panthro. Lion-o mentally rolled his eyes as the older panther strutted around, ordering soldiers like a drill sergeant and telling them to "hurry up with them, we still have three more drills, ya pansies." Lion-o looked out the corner of his eye to see Tygra shaking his head. _

_He heard a branch snap in the woods and instinctively turned his head towards the sound, though he quickly dismissed it as just an animal in the woods, perhaps a chib-chib (1) lurking in the forest. _

_That thought, however, was soon erased as several figures leaped out of the woods, completely armed. They moved in to surround the area, though the said group was faster, and in the snap of fingers, the two sides had erupted in an all out brawl. Lion-o had the Sword of Omens drawn and was just about to attack, when-_

_"Whoa, is this how you treat all guests?" _

_Lion-o realized that this voice sounded familiar, whipping around to face the speaker. Standing before him was a lioness with her hands on her hips. She had a blonde mane that was pulled into a high and messy ponytail, ocean blue eyes, and fur that was a mix of yellow and brown. She was a wearing a sky blue tunic that draped and stopped at her knees, navy blue stockings that wrapped around the bottom of her feet, and a brown cloack that she now wore like a cape (2). _

_Lion-o, instantly recognizing her, blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Impossible! Could it be...?_

_Tygra spoke up, "Lionessa? Is that you?" _

_The lioness smiled, "Good that you remember. I was worried that you forgot all about me!" _

"Who's Lionessa?" Liam asked, a little bit confused by the story. He was still young, and had not truly known of how evil his parents' enemies were. Cheetara stroked her son's red hair lovingly. She explained, "Lionessa was your daddy's cousin by his grandma."

"Lion-o had a cousin?" Estrisa asked. Up until now, the only family she was told Lord Lion-o had was his brother. Cheetara nodded, "Yes he did, Estrisa. Lionessa's mother was the late Queen Leona's sister." Bobbi noted that now, the queen's tone held sadness, and she was curious, though also a bit worried, to understand why.

"When Lionessa came to us, she revealed she and her unit had managed to uncover the stealth strategy Mumm-ra's troops were using. She became part of our team, and we set forward to take down all positions he had to attack the other species."

Leia put her hands on her mother's thigh and asked, "What was she like, Mommy?"

Cheetara looked down at her. "She was one in a million, Leia. She was funny, kind, playful, headstrong, and everything in between. She...she was a great woman."

"Cheetara," Estrisa squeaked, "You make it sound like she's...she's dead."

Clearly, Cheetara heard the comment. "At the time, I started to notice how Onsa looked at Lionessa, but at the time, I just brushed it off as idolism. Many of our girls, Kit included, liked Lionessa a lot. But I was so wrong. Wrong that I didn't see just exactly what Onsa was planning."

_It was about six months after Lionessa joined the Thundercats on their quest. Lion-o, Onsa, Lionessa, Tygra, and Cheetara were currently treading through the forest, as it was their watch to patrol the lands. "Am I the only one who thinks it's suspicious that there hasn't been any strange activity with the lizards these past few days?" Lionessa asked. _

_"Lionessa, we've taken out most of their units. There'll be less activity if there're fewer lizards," Lion-o explained. Lionessa puffed out her cheeks as a sign of annoyance that her cousin wasn't taking her seriously. Tygra simply shrugged his shoulders. Cheetara just looked away, not wanting to be involved in the conversation. _

_Nobody seemed to notice how Onsa was fingering something in her satchel._

_Tygra yawned, "This is ridiculous. Nothing's going on, so why do we have to keep patrolling?" _

_"Tygra, we can never be too ready. What if there's a surprise attack?"_

_"I think Tygra's right," Onsa interjected, "After all, even if there was a surprise attack, who's to say the lizards will be prepared? We outnumber them, and we know the pros and cons of the technology they use. I don't see why we don't hit the hay." _

_Lion-o opened his mouth to protest, but knowing Lionessa, it would be useless. In the end, he just slumped his shoulders and turned to walk away. _

_Just then, an explosion shook the earth beneath them, and the cats wobbled to stay up straight. A giant boomed echoed throughout the heavens above, a black funnel forming in the sky. The sound of footsteps came through, and a second later, a hysterical calico rushed through, his clothes bloody and torn. _

_"My lord, there's been an ambush! There's a traitor within your midst that revealed our location to the rebels!" the calico panted, staring daggers a certain someone._

_"Afraid it's a little too late." _

_It was like all time stood still. _

_A hand reached out and grabbed a handful of blonde hair as the knife reached its target. _

_There was an agonizing scream of pain as the dagger sunk in, flesh tearing away and ripping apart muscle. _

_She smiled as she withdrew the dagger. _

_It was covered with crimson blood. _

_Lionessa cried out as Onsa let go of her hair, falling onto her stomach as blood spluttered out of her torn back, scarlet staining the fine blue fabric. "LIONESSA!" Cheetara cried out as she flew to her knees, trying to stop the bleeding. Tygra, though silent, ran and tried to help her. Lion-o found he couldn't breathe as he stared at his cousin, then glanced back at the jaguar. The calico's mouth was agape in shock. _

_Onsa grinned maniacally as she stared at the silver dagger in her palm, Lionessa's ruby blood all over the blade. _

_"Did I do that?" _

**Don't fret, the backstory isn't over yet. It'll be concluded in the next chapter. **

**A revelation: Onsa is actually based off of Zira from Lion King II, and Anco is based off of Kovu. I made Onsa's backstory based off of the whole Zira-killed-Kopa theory. Okay, now onto the notes.**

**1. Chib-chibs are creatures that are a mix between a bird and a deer, having a deer's slender body and a head and beak of a bird. They appear in "Survival of the Fittest." **

**2. Lionessa's dress code is based off of Maria Thorpe's design from Assassin's Creed.**


	18. And Your Enemies Closer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats. I DO own the new Thundercats, Bai Mao, Lora, Penelope, Onsa, Anco, and Lionessa.

**Chapter 18: ...And Your Enemies Closer**

_The story of Onsa's betrayal concludes, and Chiro's group comes across an unexpected surprise in the forest. _

"She...she killed her?" Rufus asked in complete disbelief. He couldn't believe the words that had just escaped Cheetara's lips. He had just heard how Onsa, the traitor jaguar, had been asked to join the Thundercats when she helped save her burning village, only to turn over a new leaf and fatally wound the king's cousin. Estrisa had a fist pressed up against her mouth, on the verge of crying. Bobbi found it hard to swallow, and her heart beat uneasily in her chest.

Cheetara nodded glumly as she held onto the triplets tighter, trembling as a lump formed in her throat, remembering the moment play over and over again in her head. Finally, she also began to cry, the tears leaking down her cheeks in silent agony.

_"Hold on, Lionessa!" Tygra cried as he and Cheetara desperately tried to stop the bleeding from Lionessa's backside. Yet, their attempts were all in vain, the cut was too deep and too long to save the poor girl. Cheetara felt herself heaving with sobs as Lionessa's life gushed, soaking the cheetah's hands and pooling in a little puddle around her. _

_Tygra, realization setting in, put his hands on her cheeks and turned her head towards him. Her beautiful blue eyes were now empty, the lovely eletric blue now glazed over to a pale pastel. The tiger found that he could hardly breathe. For the first time in years, he felt himself crumble as tears soaked the fur on his cheeks. "She's...dead." _

_Cheetara, who had been taught to be able to hold it all in, finally burst as she sobbed heavily, cradling Lionessa's body. The lioness had quickly become a dear friend, and Cheetara felt as if that bond had grown stronger, into a sisterhood; something like that was only shared between her and Kit. _

_Lion-o fet a heavy blanket of sorrow wash over his heart. Again, the gods had been cruel and taken another beloved member of his family away from him. He also felt like breaking down and mourning, until his eyes lifted and rested upon the jaguar. Onsa still had that Cheshire Cat grin on her face as she gazed at the blade like a sacred jewel, then back at the stunned king._

_The sorrowful feeling was forgotten, replaced by a burning hatred Lion-o felt as he ripped the Sword of Omens from its gauntlet and let loose a wild roar, launching himself at the jaguar. _

_"YOU KILLED HER!"_

_"I know! And you got to watch it!" Onsa grinned coldly as she unsheathed her sword and met the enraged king's swing, the blades crashing against one another. "Poor, poor Lion-o, your life is full of such misery!" She let loose a bloodcurdling laugh as she managed to defend herself, despite the fact she was using only one hand. _

_Lion-o yelled again and looked straight into her eyes, angry teal meeting eerie amber. Onsa went on mocking, "To be honest, I've felt like snapping her neck for a while, she had it coming. She knew too much about Lord Mumm-ra. It was so much easier than I ever imagined." _

_At this point, Cheetara was through with crying, and something within her normally content heart snapped as she heard Onsa's cruel mockery of Lionessa. Grabbing her staff, she ran towards the jaguar, and used all the force she had to punch her hard in the face, knocking the unsuspecting jaguar off her feet and leaving her sprawled in the dirt. "You killed her, you monster!" Cheetara snarled as she gazed down hatefully at the jaguar. _

_Onsa's grin was now gone as she wiped the blood off her fat lip, now glaring at the lion and cheetah with such furiosity that it was almost like looking into the eyes of Satan himself. "You'll pay! I swear you'll pay if it's the last thing I do! When Mumm-ra gains his power back, we'll destroy the Thundercats, Thundera, all of Third Earth and send you to the deepest parts OF __**HELL**__!" Grabbing something from her satchel, she threw a smoke bomb at the three cats, and when the dust cleared, she was gone. _

"I don't think I've ever felt so angry before," Cheetara nearly growled as she clenched her fingers, making sure not to harm her children by doing so. Her teeth were gnashed together, and her red eyes held a spark of unbridled resentment in them. For someone like Cheetara, so calm and collected, to be so hateful...it was terrifying. "It sounds like it really hurt Lion-o," Bobbi commented as she slowly inched away from the bars, as if she may be a target for the queen's wrath.

"Lionessa meant a lot to Lion-o and Tygra," the queen of Thundera stated,"In a way, she was the last thing they had of their mother. Leona passed away in childbirth with Lion-o, her parents died of illness, and her sister died during the fall of Thundera. They loved her very much, and her death made the both of them hate her as much as they hated Mumm-ra." A statement like that was so eerie it made Bobbi want to shudder in fright.

"Lion-o was so scarred by Lionessa's death that he vowed to find Onsa, even if it was the last thing he did. We eventually tracked her down at the Black Pyramid, where the final battle with Mumm-ra was held. I don't think the battle between her and Mumm-ra were even that far apart."

_The Thundercats walked in silence as they made their way through the Black Pyramid, also known as Mumm-ra's personal temple. The building was so full of death, destruction, and hate that it made all of them shiver. Lion-o walked on with a look of hate and determination on his face. He had the sword clutched tightly in his hand. This was it, the final steps to facing the Ever Living. The final step in whether the species finally united...or whether they all fell at Mumm-ra's hand. _

_"Well, hello there, Lion-o." _

_They all stopped as that familiar voice echoed throughout the halls. Lion-o tensed as he recognized it as one of the people he hated the most. And sure enough, standing at the edge of the hall, was Onsa herself. It was actually a bit hard to miss, due to the bright red tube top and running shorts the jaguar wore, which contrasted greatly with her dull colored fur. _

_"Onsa," he growled as he raised the sword, ready for a fight if there was to be one. Onsa wrinkled her nose when she saw that he was not alone, and raised her sword in their direction. "Funny, I would've guessed that you went crying back home after your dear cousin's death." The fact that Onsa even had the gull to mention Lionessa made the king's blood boil, and letting go of all control, ran towards the her. _

_Onsa simply scoffed as she raised her sword, the two of them banging together and getting dangerously close to the fighters' throats. "You murdering little bitch," Lion-o hissed, both he and the grey feline struggling to push one's sword away from the other, "How could you betray us? Betray your own species?" Onsa only snarled as they pushed away from each other and it was now her turn to dive at the king. The Thundercats were now on their way to find find Mumm-ra, leaving the two cats alone in the hallway. _

_"The cats are nothing but weak and ignorant! Mumm-ra knows true power, he knows the way to get what you want! I want to know, know how to get that power! And I __will__ get it, even if it means killing you!" She swung her sword, though she didn't seem to see Cheetara, who struck her straight in the back of the head with her bo staff. _

_Onsa let loose a cry as she fell forward, though managed to stop herself by putting one foot out. Lion-o took this opportunity to knee the jaguar right in the gut, sending her crashing to the floor. Onsa lay on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She lifted her head, only to see the tip of the Sword of Omens positioned right at her neck. Lion-o and Cheetara stood over her, malice in their eyes as they glared down at her. _

"It didn't take long for Onsa to snap, and she went sputtering on about how we were weak, and she would destroy us, and that nobody could defeat Mumm-ra. It all made sense to us by that time. The village fire was HER doing. She was in alliance with Mumm-ra the day we met her. It was just a matter of time until her true self broke the surface," Cheetara went on.

Estrisa's heart felt as if it could burst out of her chest at any moment. Could there really be a person out there with a heart so black? Someone who was willing to give up their species and friends just for power?

"After Mumm-ra was defeated, Onsa still got a trial, though the outcome was undeniable. In fact, I was actually angsty about what her sentence would be," Cheetara admitted, "I was afraid Lion-o would kill her." Rufus didn't understand this, "Afraid? What for? She'd clearly deserve any sentence they gave her. I mean, she killed a dutchess, for Jaga sake?" Cheetara looked at him, smile on her face.

"I was afraid because Lion-o could never find it in himself to kill another cat," she clarrified, "I don't even think he could find it withim himself to kill Grune, even though Grune was the reason Thundera even fell to the lizards in the first place.

However, Lion-o didn't. He felt like death would be too deserving, so he gave the most horrible sentence he could muster: Exile. Onsa was ordered to go beyond the slums of Thundera, into the wastelands of Third Earth, where food is scarce and there is little water, with the sun constantly beating down on you. She was to never come near Thundera again. And if she did, the guards were ordered to shoot her on sight. She was cast out, along with lizards who were still loyal to Mumm-ra, Atticus, Kaynar, and Vultaire," Cheetara concluded. She then folded her hands in her lap, took a deep breathe, and looked at them.

It was a hard pill to swallow. Bobbi was quite scared of the thought that someone like Lord Lion-o, Chiro's sweet natured father, had ordered Onsa's death should she be spotted anywhere near the kingdom. And here Onsa was, gone from an rogue outcast, to someone who had the cats at her mercy.

How had things gone so wrong?

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't know."

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't know!"

"Are we there YET?"

"For Jaga sake, I don't know!" Chiro spit at the pumiger as the group walked through the forest. They had just said goodbye to Pumyra and Ben-Gali that day, and had spent a good four hours walking, with no sign of an end in sight.

And for the past hour, Bai Mao had constantly been asking of if they were at the destination yet. Penelope remained calm throughout, and Lora-who was used to her brother's antics- did her job of ignoring him. However, Chiro was just about to pummel the the white cat.

Bai Mao, who had expected this reaction, simply grinned when he saw the angry prince's face grow several shades of scarlet. Lora and Penelope just shared a smiling glance between each other, while Chiro pouted and furrowed his brow like an angry troll. As they turned the corner, all humor was forgotten when their eyes landed upon a shack.

The gang had all exchanged glances, before Penelope shrugged her shoulders and started off towards it. Finding no alternative, the gang followed in pursuit. The shack was built like a market stand: Four barrels of items stood outside, a metal awning shading them from the Sun. Underneath the awning was a large counter that showed all the way throughout the store. It was dark, and the only way in was through a small door on the side.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Chiro called to the back, leaning over the counter. His call echoed within, but no response. Lora grabbed an object from the barrel, a small necklace that was a fake red stone encased in a golden circle, strung up on a thin gold cord. "What is this? A junk shop?" she asked as she put the necklace back. Bai Mao replied, "Looks more like a novelty shop." He then picked up a stuffed animal.

Chiro simply skimmed all the items, prepared to turn away before a flash of grey and red caught his eye. He found the object again, and his eyes became the size of fifty-cent pieces. Was that-no, it couldn't be! There's no way it could be here...could there? There was a few similar pieces next to it, but that one...that one was far too detailed and far too shimmery to be a knockoff.

"Guys, check this out!" He called over, urging the others over. They all rushed over, looking at to where he was staring. They were also shocked at the sight before them. "Is that...?" Lora asked, unable to continue at what she observed. Chiro shook his head, not quite able to give an answer. He muttered as he reached forward to grab it,

"The Sword of Omens."

**OOooh, the angst! And to let you know, we're going to be meeting a new character in the next chapter, and he's one that I've been waiting to write in. **


	19. Recovering The Eye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thundercats.

**Chapter 19: Recovering The Eye**

_Chiro has finally found the Sword of Omens, and gains yet another ally to help him on his quest. Onsa introduces Anco to the rather shocked Thundercats. _

Chiro saw his hand trembling terribly as he reached for the Sword of Omens. His mouth felt dry, and his heart felt like it could explode at any moment. What was the sword doing here? Did the Thundercats know it was gone? Did anything bad happen without it here? "What is the Sword of Omens doing here in the forest?" Lora asked. Chiro shrugged as he laid his hand on the hilt.

"Stop, right, THERE!"

The spotted prince jumped back from from a shout inside the shop sounded. He immediately took his hand off the sword and scanned the shop, looking to see where the voice came from. His eyes landed on a sight for sore eyes in the back, near what looked like a stairwell.

The voice's owner was a serval, who looked to be around their age. He had cream colored fur with white patches on his hands and feet, which was terribly dirty. His shaggy brown mane reached his waist and was pulled back into a braid. The serval's orange eyes were wide and twitching (giving him a paranoid look), and were surrounded by brown eye markings.

However, what probably stood out most about the serval were his ears, which were rather large and seemed to stand out right on the top of his head.

And right now, the serval was currently in the process of waving a broomstick at the teenage bunch. He reminded Chiro a bit of those cartoons where the old man threatens kittens with a stick if they step onto his property. The serval marched toward them and they leaned back. "That sword is important merchandise!" He scolded as he glared at Chiro, "You better have a good explanation for trying to TAINT it!"

The group all looked at one another, trying to figure out how to explain their predicament to seemingly insane cat. Chiro scratched the back of his head and gave the serval an unsure look. "Well, you see, I'm...the prince of Thundera, and these guys (Chiro pointed his thumb to back to where Penelope, Bai Mao, and Lora were standing) are helping me get back after I was blown out of the kingdom during an attack." The serval's eyes were starting to narrow in anger, and Chiro felt a little embarassed. "So we were wandering through this forest, and I managed to recognize that this sword you have is...the...Sword of Omens."

The serval stared at the litah for a moment, before dropping his broom and simply staring at the group. The group, to say, was slightly surprised. The serval wore a simple dirty red vest that exposed his gangly chest, and some dark blue capris that stopped below his knees. He placed a hand on his chest in a moment of introductory.

"I'm Voleur. Get inside."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Wilykit gazed sadly at the small window near the ceiling, which was only big enough to show the bright light coming off of one of Thundera's moons. As of right now she, along with her twin and Panthro, had been chained to the walls for Lord knows how long. The trio had been here so long, Kit had now forgotten whether or not it was day or night.

After they surrendered, the Thundercats were immediately chained and left at the mercy of the vengeful jaguar. She...did unspeakable things to them. Lion-o, especially. For what felt like hours, Kit could do nothing more than look on in horror as Onsa beat the lion with a wooden staff, beat him with her bare hands, laid red hots coals on him to the point that Kit could smell burning fur.

It was horrible.

She could only hope that Cheetara, who Onsa ordered to be taken to the dungeons, was okay and had managed to find their friends and comrades.

And with the said trio, it was no better. Panthro, whose age was now starting to catch up to him, was cut and beaten by Atticus, Kaynar, and Vultaire. Kat once had his face slammed into the ground so many times, he had blood running down all over his face and lost a few of his teeth. Kit herself was the object of severe torment, having slight cuts and lashings all down her back and on her limbs. When Kit demanded to know where her family and the others were, they only cast her cruel sneers and turned their backs.

When she threatened them, Grune backhanded her, got on top of her, and threatened that he would take more than her pride if she kept it up.

Tears began to run down both sides of her face. Her family was going to die. Bob-cat, who was her husband, her childhood crush, her friend, she might never see again. She shuddered at the thought that Estrisa and Rufus, the children that she had lovingly carried and felt grow inside her, would be exposed to the same torment. She knew how perverted and sick some of Onsa's henchmen could be. Whose to say her daughter, or her son, wouldn't be violated, taken advantage of and left to rot in a cell?

For the first time in many years, Wilykit cried. Her heart nearly shattered when her and Kat made the choice so many years ago to leave their mother and two younger siblings. It had been torture when they were forced to live like street rats in the slums, and had been a nightmare when Thundera was attacked by Mumm-ra's forces and almost all the cats had been wiped out.

But this...this was worse than a nightmare.

This was Hell on Earth.

"Kat?" she called out quietly, gazing at the wild cat chained next to her. Like her, Kat had his hands chained above his head. His eyes were closed, and from the mumbling of his lips, it seemed that he was praying. After a few minutes, he looked at her. "Whatever happens to us," he muttered, "We must consider it good that it's not our families."

"You don't know that Kat! Who's to say that it won't be our mates, our kids, our friends in our place after Onsa does away with us!" she cried out, "I don't want to die, Kat! I want to see my family again! OUR family again!" Kat gazed at her, his eyes shining like he was about to start bawling himself. "I would give anything to see Rundija and the kids again, Kit."

The two were startled as a door opened. Kit squirmed in her place, ready to fight off whoever came to torture and try to break her further. She cracked open one eye to see Vultaire step into view, dragging a struggling Cheetara with him. Atticus and Kaynar came in next, Tygra and Lion-o both limp in their arms. Grune and Onsa walked in next, with two younger cats coming in next to them. Finally, Slithe wobbled in with Panthro-who was thrashing around-in tow.

Kit was mildly surprised to see that two younger cats, a young gorilla, and two other jackals came strolling in. The two foreign cats' features were a little bit striking, as the girl looked like a genderbent version of Grune, and the boy looked almost identical to Onsa, save for his blue eyes.

"Well," Onsa exclaimed in obnoxiously as she clapped her hands together, "It seems the gang's all here." She glared hard at Lion-o, who was glaring at her with as much intense hatred as he could. Cheetara, upon seeing her mate with blood running down a deep gash in his head and a black eye evident, tried to force herself out of Vultaire's talons as she tried to make her way towards him. Vultaire narrowed his eyes and only squeezed her arms, making deep scratches and making her cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Lion-o yelled as he fought to get to his feet, which was rather difficult considering that he was forced to kneel. Onsa, a distasteful look in her eyes, walked up to Lion-o and smacked him across the face, silencing him. "You will learn to shut yourself up unless your spoken to, Lion-o." However, Lion-o clenched his teeth at her.

"Please, leave him alone! Can't you see he's in pain? You can do whatever you want to me, but leave Lion-o alone, he's had enough!" Cheetara begged. Onsa turned her back on them and answered, "Oh, believe me, Cheetara, you'll be getting your fair share soon enough. Until then, your little 'hubby' will be getting everything he deserves after he exiled me!"

"We exiled you because you killed Lionessa! You betrayed your own kind for that undead piece of filth and turned your back on us, you hateful bitch!" Kit lashed out as she leaned forward, struggling against her chains. She wished only for them to come loose so she could give Onsa a taste of her own medicine.

She never got that wish. Instead, Kit's head smashed painfully against the wall as a grey blur materialized in front of her and grabbed her by her shirt collar, hitting her with such great force that it caused the spit to fly out of her mouth. The defiant wild cat tasted blood as she glared at the young cat, whose bright eyes seemed to burn into her soul.

"I've seen you met my son, Anco. He's been trained his whole life for this moment, so that one day he will lead us all to power, and become KING!"

Lion-o growled at the jaguar's son, who glared back, blue against blue. "How you ever got a son is beyond me," Kat mumbled under his breath. Onsa put her hands on Anco's shoulders as she glared down at the now defeated king. "Anco was born after YOU exiled us to the Outlands, where I have struggled to raise him, and care for him."

"You know that you have gotten everything you deserve!" Lion-o snapped back. Onsa replied, "But the child doesn't. He and Mella know that they've had to suffer with hunger, loneliness, and sickness because of the act of a unworthy and foolish king!" With that, Onsa snapped and kicked Lion-o right in the face, sending the king on his back. She then proceeded to take her anger and frustration out on him once again.

"This is gonna be good," Mella whispered to Anco.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"So I escaped to the forest after my home in Thundera's slums became too much," Velour continued explaining as he led the group around the shop. Chiro took note of how the serval's ears flickered and that his voice held deep fear in it. He gestured around the shop, "Luckily, I found this shack. It's deadly out there."

Lora was quite amazed as she glanced around the shack. "You made all these repairs by yourself?" Velour looked over his shoulder and gave her a smug smile, "I made a few upgrades. No leaky roof, no creaky doors, AND I have all this stuff to myself!" Velour held up both his hands and turned around and around, gesturing to everything in the shop.

"But never in my years would I think that I would actually get to touch the very Sword of Omens!" He spoke with excitment. Chiro smiled, though he quickly dropped it and grabbed Velour's shoulder. "Velour, how did you find the sword anyway? It should be back in Thundera."

Velour turned around and glanced at the sword before replying, "I found it lying in the river. I just thought it was one of those cheap rip-offs," he pointed to the plastic swords that lay on the counter near the opening. Chiro nodded and put a protective hand on the Sword. He thought about what he was about to ask the serval, who he come to learn was a hypocondriac and was EXTREMELY paranoid. Would he really come in handy on their journey back home?

His father's words came back to him. _Sometimes, Chiro, even the ones who seem useless can come in handy. _He blew out a breath, and told himself that it would be his fault only if he came to regret this.

"Velour, I'm not here alone because I had a...vision, and it told me that there's going to be some great trouble, and that I'll need all the help I can get. Do you think you could help me?" He could feel Bai Mao's smug grin behind him.

Velour rubbed his chin. "And spend the days with only you four for company, wandering around this forest in a constant attempt to get back to a kingdom that may be too late to save and residents that may consider us enemies in a constant onslaught of adventure?" Chiro cringed. When Velour put it that way, it didn't sound half as exciting. But a smirk was slowly growing on Velour's face and he showed his slightly yellowed teeth.

"Oh yeah, I'm in!"

**1. Voleur's name means "thief" in French. He's also modeled after Stork from Storm Hawks. In fact, probably 90% of the dialogue that went on between Chiro and Velour is from Aerrow and Stork's conversation in their meeting in "Origins."**


	20. A Shocking Plan

**Disclaimer**: Just own the OCs.

**Chapter 20: A Shocking Plan**

_Claudea is taken to Onsa, who briefly reveals the she-cat's role in her reign. While resting in the forest, Chiro has another dream of someone mysterious, who begins to tell him of his mysterious visions._

To say the dungeons were hot would be an understatement. Rather, the confined, sun-less cells were scorching, making it seem as if a volcano had erupted. The clothes of many were so drenched in sweat that they clung to fur, tongues felt as rough and dry as sandpaper, and the air was no so sticky that it was a little hard to breathe.

Deep in one of these cells, laying on the ground, was Claudea. The princess had not yet woken up from her latest fainting spell, and was lying on her side, looking like she was an assault victim. Her wild red hair was spread out over the left side of her face like a scarlet veil, and looked like blood as it piled on the floor on her right side. Her breathing was steady, coming out of her mouth in a calm, silent whistle, drying her already chapped lips.

Her right hand twitched briefly. As did her left foot. All of a sudden, the princess shot up like she had been someone in the electric chair, and made a choking sound. "Chiro," she muttered as she struggled to breathe, as if a giant weight had been placed on her chest. Sweat ran down her fur like rivlets, and her shirt was dampening and itchy beneath her breast plate.

"Claudea!" Tatiana bellowed as she scurried over to the litah. She put her hand on Claudea's back, ignoring the fact her hand became slick. "Are you alright?" Claudea didn't seem to hear her, looking at her hands for a split second before looking up at the white cat. By this time, Tiro, Tigress, and Pardes were also gathered around. Claudea shook her head quickly before putting her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Fine? FINE?" Pardes hollered suddenly, startling and surprising the rest of the cell's recipients. "You fainted twice within the last week, haven't woken up until hours-or possibly, days later- and you say your fine? Claudea, what happened?" While he was saying this, the leanther was in the princess's face, causing her to lean back and look at him down the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know, Pardes! I just...I just keep having this feeling wash over me, like some kind of sloth spell! I don't know why I keep having it, or why I'm out of it for that long, but all I know is that I keep having them!" Claudea threw back, scrunching her lips up and pouting at him, their ruby eyes glaring into one another's. Tiro, in an act that seemed out of character for the tiger, scooted between the two spotted cats and placed his hands on both their shoulders. "Claudea, Pardes, come on now. This is no time to be arguing like two stubborn kittens."

Lest to say, Claudea and Pardes were both shocked at the tiger's intervention, but eased away from each other. Tatiana, twisting a piece of white hair around her finger nervously, finally found her voice and peeped out, "Um, Claudea..." "What?" Claudea responded, glancing over Tatiana with a clueless expression.

"Uh, um, whenever you-you slept, y-y-you kept calling out C-Chiro's name..." the striped girl sputtered, feeling a high dose of anxiety when her cousin look at her with shock, her siblings looking away from the desperate expression she had on. She had never really been one to like the spotlight on her. It didn't help that Pardes put his hand over hers, the butterflies in her stomach increasing ten-fold.

"I...I did?" Claudea said in a hushed whisper, so soft that if they had not been next to her, they would not have heard her over the constant moans and chatter that filled the dungeons like a beehive. Tiro, shame and remorse clear in his midnight blue pools, finally answered. "You...you sounded like you saw him, Claud. It was like you were almost talking to him.

Claudea did not get a chance to respond. Her mouth was open in an imperfect circle to say something, but just as she did, they all heard the sounds of their cell being open. They all turned around with force and saw Belilo and Adustus standing there with weapons in their hands. Their expressions, both facial and bodily, made the jackalman and monkian look almost exact to their fathers before them. Adustus even had Kaynar's psychotic grin, his uneven and rotting teeth nearly glowing in the dim light.

"What the hell do you want?" Tigress spat, her gold eyes darkening, wishing she had her pistol with her. She felt utterly disgusted as Belilo's eyes lingered over slim body, particularly straying at her bustline, hips, and legs. Belilo, keeping his bardiche raised, raised his hand and lifted his index finger, pointing it at Claudea and curling it, gesturing that she come near. "Lady Onsa has ordered us to get Princess Cloudy."

Frowning, Claudea kept herself from roaring at the gorilla for mistaking her name, whether he was perspective enough to misname her on purpose, or whether he was too stupid to get it right. Either way, she silently obeyed and began to stand up, before being stopped by Tigress, who grabbed her wrist and stood up in her place. "Why does Onsa need Claudea?"

"That is none of your concern, tiger," Adustus snarked out, relishing in the way Tigress clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, her incisors pressing tightly together. "Claudea's not going anywhere until you give us some answers!" However, her words were contradicted as Claudea stood up. Tigress looked at her with astonishment and tried to protest, had it not been for Claudea placing her hand on her cousin's cheek and shaking her head, "No, Tigress. Let me go."

Though she very much objected the princess's decision, Tigress swallowed her pride, hung her head in defeat, and slunk down next to her brother. Claudea, however, held her head high and walked with perfect straightnence to the children of Third Earth's most wanted. She did not once let her expression change as she held her hands out and let Belilo slap the cuffs on her.

All while she was being led to her father's throne room, Claudea did not once let her head fall or show any hint of revulsion as she was led through the damaged halls, and didn't even so much as bat an eyelash or shutter when Adustus gripped her shoulders from behind and whispered in her ear that there would be consequences if she acted out of line, feeling his hot breath on her earlobe.

Finally, Claudea felt herself standing before Onsa, who was now sitting on Lion-o's throne, her son standing beside her, his hands behind his back. Claudea could feel his burning eyes on her, but looked directly at Onsa, trying to keep herself from hurling on the retched outcast.

"Aw, Princess Claudea, how nice of you to join us," Onsa said un-enthusiastically, rather irritated as she stood up from the throne and made her way down to the handcuffed litah, walking around her. "I'm sure that by now, you know my son, Anco." Claudea glared at her, and then shot the same look at Anco, who was unaffected by her bright red eyes. Rather, he glared back at her emotionlessly.

"We...we don't exactly have the greatest relationship."

Onsa let out a "hmph" in an amused tone, and slid a lock of Claudea's mane between her fingers, flicking the crimson piece back and forth; Claudea had to fight down a wave a revulsion at the outcast touching her. "What do you want, Onsa?" she demanded, wanting to get down to the nitty gritty. Onsa smirked coldly, "Well, aren't you the straight forward one?

Well, if you want to know, dear Claudea, I will pretty soon claim the throne of Thundera," Onsa narrated, gripping her nails into Claudea's pauldron when the princess let out a sarcastic scoff, "And Anco, being my only child, will be my heir. Well, after him, he will pretty soon need a wife to bear his children and provide for him."

"What are you getting at?" Claudea commanded. If Onsa was mentioning was mentioning spouses, she _did not _like what she was inferring. The two-faced grey she-cat grinned her chesire cat smile as she leaned in until her and Claudea's noses were touching.

"I'm asking you if you would consider becoming Anco's betrothed."

The second the words came out of her mouth, Claudea darted out of Onsa's space and pointed accusingly at the jaguaress. "Are you completely insane? First you destroy my kingdom, then you take my brother, and do Lord-knows-what to my father and mother, and now you're asking me to become your bastard son's concubine? Forget it, Onsa. I would rather die than join your digusting and atrocious crusade! You just remember that, you flea infested bitch!"

Like predator on prey, Onsa pounced on Claudea, punching the princess directly in the stomach and backhanding her. She shoved Claudea to the ground and held her sword to her throat, her amber orbs blazing like the Sun itself. It was no wonder where Anco got his piercing glare from. Claudea gulped and forced herself to look at Onsa.

"You remember your place, you little shit. Your son of a bitch father is no longer in control, and you **WILL **respect me in my presence. I can and will make the rest of your miserable days a living hell, and I'll be sure to that Anco collects the blood that runs down your tainted legs as he fucks you if you dare say another word around me. You'll be as fucking suicidal as your slut mother."

With that, she sucker punched Claudea right in the face, knocking her out.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Huddled around a now dead campfire, Chiro's ragtag group gathered around in their sleeping bags, the stars shining faintly down among them as they slept peacefully in the hushed forest. That is, with the exception of Chiro.

The cat prince once again found himself in an uneasy sleep as he rolled around, cased in his sleeping bag like a caterpillar in a caccoon. His clothes became damp as an uneasy sweat riddled his body.

_Chiro found himself in the blank white space once again. What was he doing here? Was Leona back to tell him what he needed to do? _

_"Actually, it's going to be us."_

_He spun around to see two figures standing. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they were faternal twins that were a mixture of lion and panther boy was more lion, with brown and cream fur and a long red mane, though he had eyes that were the color of orange sherbert, the color of a panther's. The girl had charcoal fur and a deep blue mane, which complimented her crystal blue eyes. _

_"Who're you?" Chiro asked._

_"I am Shizi," The boy introduced. _

_"And I am Hei Mao," the girl followed up._

_Chiro didn't know whether or not to trust these two. He had trusted Leona due to the fact that her portrait hung in the palace. These two, however, were unfamiliar. "I don't know whether...I should listen to you." _

_Hei Mao smiled, "Only by listening us will you know how to reach your sister, Chiro." _

"_How-how do you know about Claudea?"_

"_We've watched over you, Chiro. We've seen your dilemma, and understand the pain from your separation from your sister. As twins ourselves, only we can show you how to truly know where Claudea's fate lies, and how you can help," Hei Mao explained. Chiro was stunned. They knew so much. Too much, if he wanted to be honest. _

"_Fine." _

**1. Shizi's name means "lion child" in Chinese. Hei Mao's name means "black cat." **


	21. Special Gifts

**Disclaimer**: Only own the OCs.

**Note: I deeply apologize to anyone who felt disturbed or uncomfortable after reading Onsa's rape threat. There will be no sexual assault of any kind happening in this fic.**

**Chapter 21: Special Gifts**

_Hei Mao and Shizi tell Chiro of their history, and reveal exactly what is causing his visions. _

The moons of Third Earth cast their light down upon the forest, a few slivers breaking through the trees and hitting the small group of cats that were now fast asleep. Chiro now seemed at ease, his clothes still damp but his body calm. His face showed that he was also at peace, though nobody would've expected what he was dreaming about.

_Chiro sat down cross-legged in front of the panlions as he looked from one to the other. Had it not been for the eyes, he would've suspected they were related. He rested his hands on his knees and commanded, "So one of you mind telling me why you're here?" _

_Hei Mao smirked, "Has anyone told you, Chiro, that you're really upfront and demanding?" Chiro rolled his eyes, feeling like he had better things to do than tell his lifestory to a couple of cats. "Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot. Now, you mind telling?" His annoyance quickly grew as Hei Mao and Shizi were both silent, simply looking at each other. They shook their heads as if they were having a mental conversation. _

_Finally, Shizi looked at Chiro and asked, "Chiro? Have you had any visions about your sister?"_

_"Of course I do!" Chiro defiantly shot back, "She's suffering God-knows-what in Thundera while I'm stuck in this forest that probably goes on, forever! I dream about her every night and wonder if she's okay!" He would've continued, had it not been for Shizi sticking his hand up to silence the litah._

_"Visions, Chiro. Not dreams. Have you had any visions of your sister, any feelings that somehow let you know she's not well?" Chiro was taken back by that question. How did Shizi know? "Well, y-yes, actually. When I woke up in Cia's hut, I had a feeling...like she was in trouble. I don't know how, but my gut told me it was Claudea and that she needed my help."_

_Shizi nodded his head, as if he expected, stroking his chin. "This isn't the first time you've had this feeling, is it Chiro?" The prince shook his head. "No," he answered, "There was another time, when we were nine. It was a little bit before Mom had Cleo, Leia, and Liam. We were in the forest, and we got lost. It began to rain, and we couldn't find each other. That was when that feeling came to me. It turned out that Claudea fell down a hill from the mud, and got washed into the river. She could've died if I didn't find her._

_"But what does that have to do anything? So I just have a gut feeling whenever my sister and I need to help each other, it's nothing special!" _

_"Actually, Chiro, it is," Hei Mao corrected. Chiro stared at her like she had grown another head. "You mind...repeating that?" Shizi smiled and replied for his sister, "She said, it is, Chiro. You see, you and Claudea share a special gift that it rare among many." _

_When he saw the confused expression upon Chiro's face, Shizi asked, "Do you know who we are?" Chiro shook his head. "You see, Chiro, we're actually a lot alike." When Chiro looked at "You do know that Hei Mao and I are twins, right?" he asked. _

_"Hei Mao and I are your ancestors." _

_Chiro's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He looked over both the panlions with utter surprise, finally realizing who they were. "You mean you're-"_

_"Yes, Chiro. We are the twins of King Leo, the first Lord of the Thundercats, and Queen Panthera. The ones who organized the rebellion to bring down Mumm-ra's empire before they crashed to Third Earth."_

_"Then what are you doing here?" Thundera's current heir asked. How could he not recognize them? They looked so alike to their parents! Gods, he was so dense! _

_"We're here to tell you of your gift, Chiro," Hei Mao replied. "What gift?" _

_"Let me explain," Shizi spoke, "If you don't know this by now, you and your sister are the first pair of twins born to the Lord of the Thundercats in over a few centuries. Not only that, but your father is the only other king to marry outside of his species, the first being Leo. _

_Well, let's just say, we twins have a special...sense, that we can use." _

_"You mean like sight beyond sight?"_

_"No, not quite," Hei Mao continued for her brother, "More like...a sixth sense. The stories that someone can feel their twin's pain is true. It's the rare psychic ability of telepathy, and one that only certain twins share. And you and Claudea have just that." _

_"Telepathy...?" Chiro repeated, finding the information hard to process. "But Kit and Kat are twins, and they never mentioned that." _

_"That's because they are an ordinary pair of twins. Us twins of the crown, are not. Since our father's spiritual bloods can connect with the Sword of Omens, only we have this ability. And only we can use it. And since Lion-o is one of few to master Sight Beyond Sight, the psychic minds of you and Claudea are at their strongest." _

_Staying silent, Chiro nodded as he tried to understand. "Why are you telling me this?"_

_Hei Mao answered, "It is because you have not yet have control over the Sword, and thus it cannot balance the minds of you and your sister's. Your minds are now unstable, and thus, while one stays strong, the other suffers having to grasp all the emotion of pain and anguish." _

_"You mean-?" Chiro yelled, realizing what the she cat was trying to infer. _

_"Yes, Chiro. Claudea's body, both physically and psychologically, cannot handle the amount of emotion that hits her. She has never exprienced feelings this intense and prolonged before. Add that to the massive weight of distress and hurt, and it's like it's crushing her. Her body is also not yet strong enough to handle this, so the emotion drains her. If this continues, it will surely kill her." _

_That statement made Chiro feel like someone had wrapped an icy cold hand around his heart and crushed it to pieces. He found that he was close to hyperventilating. Claudea might die because of him. He grabbed his shirt in an attempt to try and breathe, and felt like crying-something he had not done in almost ten years. _

_"But what can I do? Can't I speak to her or something?" _

_Shizi sadly shook his head, "It's not verbal telepathy, Chiro. I'm afraid that it just doesn't work like that." _

_Chiro sank to his knees, "But she can't die! If she does..."_

_"That is why you must get back to Thundera as soon as you can. By using the sword, you will be able to connect your mind with your sister's, and all will be well." But that comment only made Chiro feel insulted, and he looked at Hei Mao with bitterness. "The sword doesn't work! Everytime I try to use it, it rejects me and refuses to work! How can I possibly think of saving my sister when it fails on me!" _

_"Right now, there is a block that keeps the sword from connecting with you," Shizi explained, "But in time, it will. Remember, Chiro, when we are at our lowest point, we open our minds to the greates change (1)."_

_"But how will I know when I can break that block?" Chiro asked. _

_Hei Mao and Shizi looked at one another before smiling back at the prince. "You will know when the time comes, Crown Prince Chiro."_

_With that, they both raised orbs of glowing light in their hands, and both burst. Chiro covered his eyes to cover himself from the blinding glow._

Chiro then awoke.

**1. Shizi's statement is a quote by Aang in the season one finale of Avatar: Legend of Korra. Basically, Chiro's inability to use the Sword of Omens is just like Korra's inability to airbend: They cannot spiritually connect with themselves, and thus cannot master their abilities just yet.**


	22. Following The Footsteps

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Thundercats.

**Note: Readers, WHY U NO REVIEW? **

**Chapter 22: Following In The Footsteps**

_Cheetara reaches out to Mella and Anco and tries to persuade the two young cats not to follow in their parents' footsteps. _

Night had been cast upon the now-barren city of Thundera. The wind whistled eerily through the overly silent streets, the almost-black sky was lit up by Thundera's three moons and the twinkling stars scattered throughout.

One of the moon rays was able to break through the tiny window near the ceiling, and it cast its bright light upon Cheetara, who was now chained to one of the pillars. The queen's arms were now caked in dried blood where Vultaire's large talons had pierced her delicate skin, and the wounds throbbed dully. Cheetara herself had large lines of dried tears running down her cheeks and meeting as they moved under her chin. Though she tried to stay strong, the head Cleric was now sniffling and trying not to cry out.

It was as if someone had added fuel to Onsa's burning rage. The second she went off on Lion-o, it was like watching a fight in the Pit. For almost an hour, Cheetara had to watch as Onsa beat Lion-o on the face and sides with only her arms and legs, before using her staff to relentlessly whack the lion again and again. When Lion-o was close to comatose and it seemed that she had let it all out, she took to taking it out on all the other Thundercats.

She had Atticus and Slythe hold Lion-o upright so he could watch as she berated Cheetara, pushing her up against the wall and throwing insults at their children. When Cheetara screamed obscenities about the jaguar's lineage, Onsa had sliced her right on her lower arm, which was still raw and bloody. Cheetara only considered herself lucky that Onsa had managed to miss the nerves and veins in her lower arm and wrist.

Right now, Cheetara was no longer the strong, gentle queen everyone thought of her as. No longer was she the master cleric that taught her students open-mindedness and ways of achievement without the threat of violence. No longer was she the swift, graceful Thundercat that was one of few to see her king as more than just a child with his head in the clouds. As of now, she was nothing but a small cub that desperately wanted Lion-o's arms around her. Sadly, Cheetara was alone, and had to watch as Onsa and Grune dragged her friends away.

Footsteps broke the cheetah's sorrow as she looked up to see the two young cats from earlier entering the hall. What were their names again? Oh yes, Anco and Mella. Cheetara had not known anything about them, only that Anco was Onsa's son and Mella was Grune's daughter, and that both had been trained for this day all their lives. It also seemed that they didn't get along much, as two were complete opposites. Anco was nearly like Onsa: cold and heartless. It seemed that he was determined to not let anything in the way of his mission and was brutally fast and strong. At times, Cheetara realized that he acted almost like an automaton, emotionless and following orders without question.

Mella, however, was a polar opposite. She was definitely Grune's daughter, being ambitious and smart-mouthed, always stating her opinions the way she thought with no holding back. In a weird kind of way, they reminded her of Chiro and Claudea, only being able to stand each other since they acquaintaces. And right now, Anco was currently walking on, looking bored as Mella rambled on about whatever it is she was discussing.

"So how is our almighty queen holding up? Sorry about the chains, I know that you probably prefer golden ones, or ones lined with velvet," Mella sneered as she and the jaguar faced Cheetara, hoping to get a reaction out of the spotted she cat. Cheetara stared at the sabertooth, though it was not with anger or loathing. In fact, Cheetara was looking at Mella in a way that nobody had looked at her before.

With pity.

This also seemed to surprise Mella, and she promptly dropped her smile and stared at the cheetah with confusion. Anco's face was set in stone, and he grabbed her hand in a way that indicated he was irritated. "Come on, Mella, we have no time to shoot the breeze. We have a job to do." Giving the sabertooth no time to protest, he was quickly stepping away from the pillar and taking her with him.

"You don't have to do this," Cheetara retaliated right before they were out the door. This seemed to stop Anco in his tracks, his hand still placed on the door to pull it open as he looked over his shoulder at the queen. They exchanged a glance for a few seconds, before he took his hand off and stepped back, letting go of Mella and walking towards Cheetara. "What are you blabbering about?" Mella ordered as she rushed to the jaguar's side, staring at the queen with her eyebrows raised in annoyance.

Cheetara knew this was her only chance. She looked straight into the eyes of both cats. She didn't regret agreeing to cast Onsa out-oh no, she got what she deserved-but she understood that it must've been hard for both children, having to be raised in such an environment with no close friends and no way to understand why. But she could only imagine the lies that Onsa told to the ears of her son. Yet, being an orphan that lost her parents when she was only twelve, Cheetara knew the fear and confusion of being alone.

Bracing herself, Cheetara finally answered, "I know that you two must have had a hard life-"

"You know nothing of the sort, cheetah," Anco snarled, gritting his teeth for a second. Cheetara winced, though she brushed off the comment and continued, "I do, Anco. A cub shouldn't be raised in the outlands, shouldn't have to build a life on it. And I understand you feel angry and think someone should pay."

Anco, although keeping calm demeanor, clenched his fists and grimaced. "If your bastard king hadn't resisted and had just let my mother do her job, then none of this would've happened." That comment actually surprised Cheetara. "What do you mean, Anco?" "I'm not stupid, Cheetara. My mother told me everything about what she did in the war, about what's side she was on. And she also told me about what could've happened if Mumm-ra was in charge, if he had ruled.

"She told me of everything that could've been mine, the life I could've had if she hadn't been cast out. My mother would've had respect, wealth, glory. But instead you sorry excuse for cats got in the way and destroyed Mumm-ra. With him gone, I spent my entire life trying to survive in those outlands, with only my mother as company."

To say that Cheetara was shocked would be an understatement. Is this what Cheetara truly believed? Was her mind truly this twisted. "Anco, you cannot honestly believe that's true! No matter what Grune or Onsa told you, Mumm-ra ruling would've not made your life easier. If anything, it would've been worse. Back before the animals crashed to Third Earth, he destroyed planets so he could get what he wanted and hurt those who disagreed with him, sometimes even killing them. If Mumm-ra ruled, he'd put all of us, including you two and your parents, in chains and make us his slaves. I know that you are angry, and that you want revenge, but I know that you don't want this and that if you looked within your heart..."

Cheetara was cut off as Anco stared at her menacingly, a bright inferno burning in those crystalline blue eyes of his. Even though she was probably a good few feet taller than him, and much older, Cheetara felt herself trail off and shrink back, as if that would get her away from the loathing glare of the spotless cat.

"You know nothing of what I want," Anco snarled in a voice so full of hatred, you could almost feel it. Turning his back on the cheetah, he walked out of the room with his clenched fists bent at the elbows at his sides. He walked out of the room, and something that sounded like someone hitting the wall echoed throughout the hall. Mella simply gave Cheetara an exasperated look over her shoulder before she waltzed out, slamming the door behind her.

Cheetara hung her head as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. Though she truly felt there was something about Anco that he didn't let show. A little twinge that he buried deep within, but was still there. There was just something about him.

She didn't know what, but something.


	23. What The Heart Yearns For

**Disclaimer**: Must I continue to do this?

**Chapter 23: What The Heart Yearns For**

_Anco ponders his thoughts of what he really wants. Onsa lets Claudea reunite with her parents, only to reveal what she wants the princess for. _

"Bastard!"

"Burn in Hell!"

"Scumbag, kill yourself!"

These comments continued to pour from the mouths of enraged cats as Anco made his way through the dungeon. The jaguar had yet been able to pass by a cell without their inhabitants jumping to their feet and throwing insults at him, some even spitting at him in disgust. That stopped, however, when he stared them down and hit the bars, startling the prisoners. And even so, they had no effect on the grey cat as he walked out of the dungeons, where he was alone in the halls.

Anco stood there for several seconds before leaning against the wall and resting his chin on his folded arms. He sat there, relishing in the silence, where he could think clearly without Mella or their nuisance acquaintances bothering him. In the silence, he could finally have time to himself, without the noise breaking his concentration. And what the spotless jaguar was now thinking of was his "conversation" with Cheetara.

In truth, Cheetara didn't know what he wanted. Yet, nobody truly knew what he wanted. Not Mella and their annoying comrades, not Grune, not even Onsa knew what he wanted. No, only Anco knew what Anco wanted. And if they did, they would be thoroughly surprised. And only Anco would let himself know what he wanted. And only he would know when it began:

The outlands were harsh and unforgiving. It was searing hot in the summer and blistering cold in the winter. Thirst and hunger were always a common problem and struggle, as there was no stream anywhere within walking distance of the cave Onsa and Grune had lived in. Food was even worse, since the animal sources that lived there had little or no meat on them, not to mention most of them would die out due to the environment. This often caused the sabertooth and jaguar families to go past where they were welcome, having to disguise themselves to avoid death. It was actually common for the then-cub Anco to experience an emptiness in his belly.

Anco never knew his father. He was told that he had his father's eyes, hair texture, and his genetic defect of not having the traditional jaguar spots, but that was it. The only other thing Onsa had revealed to him was that his father had abandoned her, as to which he never met the man who helped in creating them. Anco was at first heartbroken, but quickly got over it. No great loss, as his mother used to say. If the guy didn't want a part to help raise his own son, fine, they were doing fine without him.

Onsa had told him of how Lion-o had cast her out, and how she would give him the life they both deserved had it not been for the brat exiling her, leaving her with only Grune for company and having to bring up her cub alone. From that day she explained, Anco had nothing but hatred for the king and his family. How dare he sit in luxury of ruling a kingdom-something that he only got because he was a lion and Claudus's son-while the two jaguars were left to rot!

Before the incident at Thundera's slums, Onsa had little to do with her son. Most of the time, she was busy trying to get food and to discuss with her allies of what was going on in Thundera, and even when she was home, she often ignored her son. The only time she actually paid attention to him was when he got in trouble, and at that time, their time together was spent with Onsa giving her son harsh blows and mean words.

At first, Anco was a naive, ignorant child who'd rather spend his days playing and trying to make friends. But that day...changed him. At first, he didn't know what, but now he knew. It was as clear as diamonds in his mind.

_Onsa smiled coldly as she kissed his forehead. "Good boy."_

She had never kissed him before, never praising him. Even as he began his training, Anco didn't know what it was that changed him so suddenly, made him train so hard to he lost his sense of humor and everything that made him shallow. But as Onsa continued to praise him everytime he defeated Mella or one of the lizards' children, it all made sense:

Anco wanted Onsa to be proud of him. The kisses, the words of congratulating, whenever she put her paws on his shoulders or held his face in her hands, it showed her love. And Anco wanted more, more of that love that his mother rarely gave. He loved the feel of making her proud and not letting her down. He loved remember she gave him that smile of hers whenever he practiced-which was a rarity, considering it was Onsa. And he'd do anything to get it.

Something that nobody would believe was that Anco did not always agree with his mother. Even though he deeply hated Lion-o and the Thundercats with all his soul, he did not think that others, such as mothers or children, should have to suffer. In fact, he didn't really care who won...at first. At first, he didn't really care if they lost or not, and rather didn't like the feeling of knowing. But winning meant that Onsa would be proud of him, and if they won, then he could get those smiles and words of approval every second. If they won, Anco would finally get the love he longed for from his mother, something he had wanted from the day he was born.

Grune had once told he and Mella that what you cannot earn can always be taken. Well, he was going to downright earn his mother's love and not let her down again.

And there was going to be hell to pay if anyone stood in the way of that.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

A giant knot of pain registered in Claudea's cheek as she awoke. Millions of memories flashed through the litah's mind as she tried to think of the last thing that remembered before she passed out. Oh yes, Claudea remembered, Onsa had the audacity to ask her to consider becoming mates with the jaguar's vile spawn.

Claudea shuttered when the picture of Onsa's amber eyes boring holes into hers as she attacked. The action made the pain in her cheek throb more, and Claudea attempted to put her hand up to cup it, only to discover that something was holding her arm down. Her eyes popped open, and she looked to her right to see that both her hands were cuffed, the chains attached to a bolt in the floor. She growled and mentally cursed that she was once again immobile.

"Oh good, she's awake," a gruff voice muttered and Claudea shot her head up to see Grune leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed. His daughter was standing to the left, distracted in looking at her nails. A light scoff to her right had her eyes fall upon Onsa, who was tapping her foot on the tile. Anco, as always, was standing with his hands behind his back. Claudea's pale pink eyes seemed to dark with hatred as she attempted to stand and give the jaguar a piece of her mind.

The moment was easily interrupted as Vultaire and Kaynar trudged into the throne room, carrying a struggling Cheetara and Lion-o in their arms. At the sight of seeing her parents for the first time in weeks, Claudea's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with tears. Onsa saw this and nodded to the vulture and jackalman, who released the king and queen and let them fall to the floor. Lion-o held his head in one hand and the instance he saw his daughter, he rushed to her side.

"Mom! Dad!" the princess cried as both parents ran over and hugged her, wrapping their arms around her. They hugged each other tightly, and Cheetara stroked Claudea's fiery red mane. "Claudea, are you hurt? They didn't try to touch you-" Lion-o tried to question, though he broke and pressed her to his chest. Claudea remained silent, preferring not to bring up the conversation she had with Onsa. The mood was ruined when said jaguar mockingly cooed.

"Well isnt this sweet?" Cheetara, as if forgetting they were not alone in the room, looked over to see the vile menaces standing before them. She had to keep herself from clenching her fists as loathing took her relief. Lion-o's ears twitched, and his eyes seemed to turn a shade darker, almost navy blue in anger. He pulled Cheetara and Claudea closer to him, "I swear to Jaga, Onsa, if you've done anything to her-"

"That's actually why I bothered letting you two see her again," Onsa brushed off the king's threats, not looking the least bit intimidated, "You see, even I think a parent should have one last moment with their child."

Claudea like the sound of that, and stuttered, "W-what d-d-do you m-mean, one last m-m-moment?" Onsa seemed to be waiting for her to say this, as her mouth twisted in her familiar heartless grin, and she began pacing the room. "Well, Claudea, you see, Grune and I have a plan in store to finally make Third Earth the way they should've, but the problem is, to do this, our ritual requires a certain...sacrifice."

All three cats' eyes widened, and Claudea suddenly thought her heart had stopped. "S-sacrifice," Cheetara struggled to get out, "Y-you don't mean-?"

"Oh yes, dear Cheetara," Onsa laughingly remarked as she twirled her dagger through her fingers.

"We need a sacrifice in order to bring Mumm-ra back. And your daughter is the perfect candidate."

**ANGST! **


	24. Home Sweet Home

**Just like to say that the climax is coming soon. Hopefully, I'll be able to end this story this month. :)**

**Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home**

_Claudea tries to get through to Anco while the adults prepare for Mumm-ra's resurrection. Chiro's gang finally manages to make it out of the forest, seeing what has happened to his beloved home._

Claudea sobbed in the corner of her cell, casting the echoes of heavy sobs within the halls. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and her body rattled. Her head was tucked between her arms, which were resting on her knees. Her fingers clasped her arms so tightly that they left deep imprints on the skin beneath, so the princess herself didn't seem to notice.

No longer was she in the dungeons with the rest of Thundera. Instead, after Onsa's "talk" with her and her parents, Claudea was whisked away and put into a small prison within the palace, which was normally used for only petty thieves and cubs that looked into mischief. And in this prison, Claudea felt terribly lonely and greatly wished that she could see her friends again. In a short while, she would be sacrificed to the Ancient Spirits of Evil so that Onsa and Grune could bring back Mumm-ra.

Fear struck the teenager's heart like a burning hot dagger when she remembered her dream. Up to now, she was still conflicted with whether it was a dream or possibly something more. To see Mumm-ra with all four stones of power and to hear he managed to erase the cats from all existance chilled her to the bone, and the princess was now thinking that it was more than just a dream...

"Your whining is quite annoying. Do stop," someone ordered to her in a monotone voice. Claudea looked up and glared to see that Anco was standing in front of her cell, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His eyes looked down upon her with no concern, and just to see him in her prescence was enough to send her flying into the bars.

"You son of a bitch! How could you do this to your people, your own species! And for someone that would crush you in a split second! I hate you, I HATE YOU!" She snarled as she grasped the bars and did her best death glare upon the jaguar. Anco, however, simply looked at her with no emotion and shrugged his shoulders. "So I've been told."

Claudea was shellshocked by his lack of emotion and stared at him like he had just sprouted wings. "Why do you do it?" For once, Anco was surprised by the litah's statement, and looked at her with distaste and confusion. He commanded, "Speak sense, princess." He used the word with heavy sarcasm, nearly spitting it at her.

"Why do you do what she asks you?" Claudea quizzed, "Why are you so willing to follow through with whatever Onsa says? I've heard the others talk about what she does, why do you listen to someone who does nothing but beat up on you and hurt you whenever you do something wrong?" By this point, Claudea was nearly shouting, shooting Anco a look that dared him to lie. Lest to say, Anco did not due to the sort. In fact, his face scrunched up in terrible anger; this was rare, as even when he was at his most cold, his facial expression showed little to no change in emotion.

However, this showed that Claudea had done the impossible. Now, Anco's brow was furrowed, his eyes were hard, his fists clenched, and his teeth gritted. "You have no idea what it's like-" "What it's like to what, Anco?" Claudea continued interrogating, "To follow around orders like an obediant slave? I've seen the way your mother looks at you, Anco, she hates you! She probably thinks she'd be better off without you! If you got killed, it'd be no skin off her nose if it meant not interfering with her plans-"

"Shut up! **SHUT UP!**" Anco roared as his hand darted into the cell and grabbed her by her tunic. By now, his eyes were full of murder and so hateful, that it'd be hard for one to look at. His face was almost like looking into the face of Satan himself. His right hand was at his side, but it was clenched to the point that his veins were bulging out. Claudea, who was now scared, cringed back, fearful that he was going to hit her.

Instead, Anco took his other hand and grabbed the collar of her tunic, pulling to closer until she was up against the bars. "Look at me," he snarled as Claudea slowly raised her head and opened one eyes. Anco's eyes were narrowed, and when he spoke, it made shivers run up and down her body.

"I should kill you right now. You're just like your whore mother. You have no idea of what it was like for me, nor do you have any idea of my intentions or goals. You have both your mother and your father's love, so there is no way you can understand. But I warn you, you little bitch, if you dare even speak to me again, you won't be so lucky. That I promise."

With his threat made, Anco used his hands, still on her shirt, to shove Claudea to the ground. she landed hard on her side, and looked at him with tears in her eyes. With that, he turned his back and stomped out of the room. Claudea watched him go, her eyes never leaving his backside. She looked down at the floor, raking her nails across the wood in frustration. Minutes afterward, she gathered herself up and weeped.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

As soon as he exited the prison, Anco turned to the wall and used all his might to slam his fist into the wall. He winced slightly as he felt pain enter his knuckles, but he quickly brushed it off. To him, pain was a thing he hardly felt anymore. He slammed his back against the wall and sank down, cradling his hand in the other. It was already bruising and had slight cuts where the cracked stone cut into the skin. He let out a sigh, trying to calm down.

What she said had almost made him go ballistic and lose control. If Anco lost control, then the princess would be a bloodied mess on the prison floor. He disregarded her statements as just some pissy remark made out of anger. But there was still the nagging thought that what the princess said might've been true.

"What happened to you?" Onsa asked as she walked through the halls, taking note of her son's bloody hand and melancholy expression. He looked up and shook his head. "It's nothing," he retorted as he wiped his hand on the back of his pants. Onsa raised her eyebrow at him, doubting that he was telling her the truth-which was something he always did around her. But deciding she'd deal with him later, Onsa shrugged. "Come now, Anco. It is almost time for the ceremony," she informed as she turned her back. Anco nodded and began to follow her.

He had to keep himself from ramming into her when Onsa came to an abrupt stop. "You will be the one doing the sacrifice," she reminded, "And make sure you do it right. I don't want to be disappointed." "Yes, mother," he agreed as his heart leapt in his chest. If he wanted to, Anco would smile. Yet, this was something that would just freak her out if she saw.

This was it. He would make his mother proud.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Chiro, slow down!" Lora scolded as she struggled to climb over a fallen branch, attempting to catch up to the rushing prince. It hadn't been easy, considering the fact that Chiro was close to using his super speed. He stopped and looked behind him. Voleur was having a hard time trying to get around the branch, freaking out at the bugs and grime that covered it. Bai Mao had his foot caught in a hole, and looked like he was about to flip over. Penelope, however, was fine as she calmly walked over.

"We can't. Every minute we spend procrastinating, Claudea's getting worse!" He retorted. He turned back around, ready to use his speed, before a grey hand clasped his shoulder. He furrowed his brow in annoyance as he glanced over his shoulder to see that Penelope was the one grounding him, that smirk plastered on her face once again. He mentally rolled his eyes. "Chiro, you need your rest. Have you seen your condition?"

"I'm fine!" Chiro snapped as he shrugged her hand off and attempted to run, before stepping on a branch and grimacing. He looked down at his feet. His soles were wrapped in bandages, the litah running so hard that they bled and blistered. He knew that if he ran anymore, he'd be seriously injuring himself. But he needed to hurry. He needed to help Claudea before the vicious attackers got to her.

He drooped his shoulders in defeat and felt Penelope draw light circles on the back of one, a kind gesture. But before he could announce camp, Voleur rushed forward ahead and pushed his head between two branches. "I don't believe it!" He shouted in glee, turning back to the gang with a smile on his face, nearly swallowing his bottom lip. It should be noted that his smile creeped everyone out.

The serval dashed over to Chiro and grabbed his hand, pulling him forth and thrusting his head in between the branches. "LOOK! Isn't it beautiful!" Chiro was going to bring his head back had it not been for Voleur keeping his paw on the back of the prince's head. He looked forward and his eyes widened in amazement.

There was Thundera. The high walls, the elegant lion statues, the pristine palace, all of it there. He jumped back and nearly knocked Voleur over. He motioned to the others to come forth and they joined him in sticking their heads in between the branches. When they all disassembled, they were shocked and happy that they were finally out of the forest. Chiro reached down and felt the handle of the sword, knowing that it'd be home once again. He could almost feel it growl.

"Let's move out."


	25. Reclaiming Thundera

**Sorry, the story's late, you guys. I hate leaving my readers waiting, but I've been busy this week. Hope you all had a great Independence Day. I sure did, and got to see Joan Jett in concert :)**

**Chapter 25: Reclaiming Thundera**

_The Forest gang sneaks back into Thundera to free the prisoners while Chiro tries to find Claudea, who is now being held for sacrifice. _

Chiro's gang huddled around in a circle, their arms thrown across one another's shoulders as they discussed their plans. They were right outside Thundera's walls and were hidden in the brush as to not alarm the guards.

"So what's the plan, your majesty?" Bai Mao remarked as they stood. Chiro glared at him before lifting his head up to inspect the gates. "We'll need to find a way to sneak in, find some place so we won't get caught; if we are, then the whole kingdom's going to hell," he commented as he looked around. "How about there?" Lora suggested as she pointed to a hill. It was a few feet out the corners of the gates, and was almost barren, had it not been for the exception of an old tree. Quickly nodding, they all hurried to it.

"This would be grand and all, but how are we supposed to get in?" Voleur questioned with doubt as they stood around it. Chiro looked to the walls, his eyes stopping upon a tower that rose quite a few feet above the the Great Wall and was right next to it. It was slender with a window at the very top, looking like something out of Rapunzel. "If we can only find a way to get into that tower," Chiro mumbled.

Penelope answered, "Leave that to me." She unwrapped her kusarigama from her waist and tied it so it was now in the shape of a lasso in her left arm. She swung it above her head a few times before throwing it. The sickle undid itself and latched onto the windowsill of the tower, so now it looked like that of a grappler. Penelope tugged on it a few times to make sure it was secure before nodding to Chiro over her shoulder.

"Let's get a move on," Chiro commanded as the five of them grabbed onto the chain and proceeded to make their way to the top. It was not easy, as Chiro had never done anything like this. He was more used to just climbing up hills and even mountains, but towers! After what seemed like hours, they were finally able to tumble into the abandoned room. As soon as Voleur was in, Penelope grabbed her sickle by the handle and proceeded to pull the chain up.

Bai Mao stood up and brushed off his pants. "You still haven't answered me, Chiro. Do you have a plan or not?" He put his hands on his hips and regarded the prince. He noted how Chiro was taking both his bow and an arrow from his quiver and loading it. "Well?" Chiro looked at Bai Mao sternly, before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Yes, I do. Bai, you and Voleur find a way into the dungeon and free the prisoners. Lora, Penelope, you two come with me, I'm going to go look for my sister." Without another word said, he turned around and opened the tower door, starting his way down the long spiral staircase. Lora and Penelope, although he couldn't see him, nodded and followed him. Bai Mao and Voleur looked at each other for a second before Bai Mao looked back out the window.

"You know how to use that boomerang?" he asked Voleur, nodding at the v-shaped object that was strapped to the serval's scrawny back. "Well, yes, I-" Voleur began to answer before Bai Mao yanked his wrist and they also started down the tower.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Inside, the normally dark room was now illuminated by the bright torches and candles that were randomly scattered throughout. In the center, particularly, a vast aray of candles caused it to glow bright orange as they lined the small steps. A large hole stood there, now filled with a ghostly looking purple liquid that glowed in the light.

To the right stood the Thundercats. They were all tied up and extremely worn out, not one of them kneeling without bloodied wounds marring their bodies. Lion-o and Cheetara, who were next to each other, were now leaning against one another. Lion-o was doing his best to try and comfort his wife, who was bawling her eyes out at the fact of why they were here.

To the left stood the outcasts. Kaynar and his children were grinning from ear to ear, their smiles so wide they seemed like glasglow smiles. Atticus and Belilo were hunched over, Atticus impatiently tapping the end of his sword into his palm. Slythe and the lizards were watching the pool as if something was going to rise out of it. Vultaire was the only one not standing, as he was in the air with his arms crossed.

Up near the pool were Anco, Grune, and Mella. Anco, as always, had his arms behind his back and was looking rather bored. Mella was nearly jumpy with excitement as she grinned at her father, with him smiling back. At last, Onsa walked out. She was holding book that had the pages lined in gold. Closing it and placing it upon an altar, she stood to the crowd and addressed them.

"Welcome, all of you. As you may or may not know, this ceremony will mark the end to a foolish reign and the beginning of a new era, that in which we will rise above ALL!" She pumped her fist into the air, with the others yelling in agreement and raising theirs as well. Onsa began to slowly pace the steps while reciting her speech.

"For the last few decades, we have been thrown away like trash so this _filth_-" she snarled while pointing to the Thundercats, who glared at her with resentment-"could satisfy themselves! They have tossed us out while we struggled to raise our families and survive in those horrible outlands! But tonight is when we have vengeance! When we resurrect our master and bring an end to the Thundercats!" The room was nearly in uproar as the soldiers yelled and squealed in delight. It was so ridiculous that Anco had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Bring me the prisoner!" Onsa ordered. Two lizards bowed before walking out of the room. What they returned with was a bound and gagged Claudea, who was silently crying. They dragged her to the center, forcing her to her knees. Onsa, seeing Claudea's tears, mockingly hugged the girl and ruffled her hair in fake comfort. "Oh, poor Claudea. Don't cry now. Think on the bright side. Now, you get to join your brother in hell!" At this, the crowd laughed as Lion-o seethed in anger while Cheetara nearly bawled at the sight of her daughter.

Claudea bowed her head in shame when her eyes fell upon her parents and guardians. They would watch her die right in front of them, all to revive something that had terrorized Third Earth for centuries. She forced herself to look ahead, as if that would make it seem like she was less afraid than she already was.

"As you can see in front of me (Onsa motioned her arm to the pool) the pool has been added with the necessary ingredients that will allow us to revive Mumm-ra, and bring us to power once again! Before he came to power, species were oppressed by the cats. Specifically, the lions. They thought just because they were lions, they had the power to oppress and blackmail others into doing their dirty work and their bidding.

The Thundercats call me a traitor, yet, they'd be so willing to throw away one class of their own kind if it means that they could still get what they want. But not anymore. For when the blood is shed, then Mumm-ra will rise to power once again!" The pillars nearly shook from the sound of excited animals. Onsa raised her hand for silence before she walked to the altar, pulling out something from behind it.

The minute he saw it, Lion-o's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Tygra's mouth hung open before he whispered fiercely to his brother, "Isn't that-?"

"This is the Sword of Plundarr," Onsa explained as she held up the cursed sword, its silver blades gleaming with an evil light. Several "oohs" and "awes" went through the crowd. "And tonight, it shall be the weapon which sacrifices this bastard daughter to the Ancient Spirits of Evil to awaken Mumm-ra!" As the crowd cheered, Onsa walked up to Anco and handed it up to him.

"You know what to do."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Several sniffles could be heard the muffling of Pardes's shirt as Tatiana clung to him. The striped girl was nearly balling her eyes out as he tried-without luck-to comfort her. "Tatiana, please don't cry." Tatiana let go of him before wiping her eyes. "B-but Pardes, Claudea...tonight...she's, she's-"

"Let's not talk about that," Tigress butted in, preferring not to get into the elephant in the room. As she looked over her sister and the leanther, a sarcastic thought crossed her mind-even in the wake of the kingdom's disaster. _Why don't they just come out and say it?_ she thought to herself. It was now dark in the dungeons, and nearly silent due to the exhausted sleep of most of the cats.

A sudden struggle-like sound alerted the princess as she looked out her cell. To her surprise, she saw a foot drop down in front of the cell before a cat fell to the floor, landing hard on his rear. Another cat-whose white fur made him nearly glow in the dark-gracefully landed on his feet and glared at the sitting cat. "Can you be any louder?" he retorted sarcastically. "Sorry," muttered the other.

This now had the cell's recipients surprise as they looked with widened eyes at the two cats. Tigress noted that the cat on his feet was a white tiger-like her mother-as he took a something from his back pocket and jiffied with the cell's locks. Tiro immediately stood up and darted to the door. "Who are you?"

"Chiro sent me, now hurry up! We still have a hundred more cells!" The tiger quickly explained as he threw open the door. All four cats were now on their feet and scrambling out the cell. "What about Chiro? Is he okay? Where is he?" Tigress interrogated as she stood right in front of the mysterious cat. He slightly pushed her and hissed, "Will you be quiet? I'm a friend and I'm here to help."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Chiro struggled to keep his balance on the narrow ledge of the palace, which was he, Lora, and Penelope now were. A feeling in his gut told the litah that his sister would be here, and he knew now to believe that feeling. In fact, the Sword of Omens was nearly roaring. Lora and Penelope both had their arms stretched at each side.

He clamped onto the side of the window as he knelt down and watched from above, seeing that there was some kind of gathering going on below. Penelope knelt beside him and watched. "What're they doing?" she asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You two stay here," he answered as Penelope used her kusarigama to help him down. Silent as the grave, Chiro slipped into the shadows of the room as he watched the scene unfold.

"...struggled to raise our families and survive in those horrible outlands! But tonight is when we have vengeance! When we ressurect our master and bring an end to the Thundercats!" The jaguaress up front exclaimed. Chiro watched from behind a pillar.

"Bring me the prisoner!" She yelled, and Chiro watched in horror as two lizards brought up Claudea, who was tied up. He felt nearly sick to his stomach as he saw tears-even from this distance-coming from his beloved sister's eyes. It took great willpower to keep himself from tackling the jaguar and slapping her as she held his sister in mock affection, but continued to listen to the jaguar's speech. He stared as she brought out the Sword of Plundarr and held it up.

What she said next made his blood run cold.

"And tonight, it shall be the weapon which sacrifices this bastard daughter to the Ancient Spirits of Evil to awaken Mumm-ra!" The jaguar handed her son the sword and he walked forward, standing tall near Claudea. He raised the blade and proceeded to bring it down...

Chiro bolted from his hiding place and gripped the Sword of Omens, which was glowing and growling.

"NO!"

**Next Chapter: The final battle finally happens. **


	26. Battle Royale

**Chapter 26: Battle Royale**

_It's a final fight between the outsiders and the Thundercats, good against evil, power of revenge vs. power of will. Who will win? And who will perish? _

Chiro nearly felt like all time stood still. Grasping the sword's hilt, he bolted out of his hiding place. Nobody had time to react for what happened next.

Letting out an bold and panicked "NO!" Chiro raised the Sword of Omens, raised it in front of him...

And a bright red flash produced from it.

It was unsuspecting and heart-stopping. Anco only had a split second before he was knocked back violently, being thrown into the wall and letting go of the Sword of Plundarr. Claudea had enough time to dodge the attack by falling onto her side. She looked at the crater that formed in the wall and then back and her brother, disbelief that he was here, in the flesh.

The blast knocked nearly everyone off their feet. Onsa, regaining her balance, shot her head up and stared at the litah in shock. How was he here? How did he have the sword? It wasn't right, this wasn't going the way she planned. Prince Chiro was supposed to be dead!

Chiro's eyes went wide as he stared at the sword held out in front of him. To add more surprise, the Eye of Thundera glowing bright red, a black cat's eye clear in the center. He brought it closer to him.

"I...I can use the sword?"

No longer did the sword feel heavy and complicated in his paws. Now, it felt lightweight and made for his hand shape. He gripped it tighter before bringing it down and staring at the crowd in determination and confidence.

"I am Prince Chiro," he announced, "I am the heir to Thundera, I am the future king, and I CAN USE THE SWORD OF OMENS!" Chiro could feel the sword's energy swim through his veins as he raised the sword before swinging it to his right. "Thunder..."

"Stop him!" Grune ordered as he snarled and brought his mace out. "Chiro," Claudea whispered, unsure of how to feel knowing that her brother was not only alive, but now was wielding the sword.

"Thunder..."

Onsa brought out her staff and glared to her son as she grabbed the Sword of Plundarr and threw it at him, even though Anco was still dazed from the surprise attack. "What are you waiting for? GET HIM!"

"Thunder..."

Chiro's could hear his blood pumping in his ears. The red light seemed to make his eyes glow. They were no longer teal, but now were glowing a brigh cerulean. He raised the sword high above his head, no more heavier even at its full length.

"**Thundercats, HO**!"

The cat symbol shot into the air and blew a hole in the ceiling, enveloping the sky in a circle of ruby and onyx. Everyone stood flabbergasted at the trick. Onsa, however, was feeling nothing but utter annoyance and frustration. "Don't just stand there like idiots, get the boy!" She screeched. Now out of their shellshock, the others started charging at Chiro. They never got the chance to inflict any damage, however, before a giant chain shot through the air and wrapped around their ankles, knocking them to the floor. Chiro looked up to see that Penelope was standing on one of the shelved pillars, a frown on her face.

Chiro now used his speed to fight through the crowd, slashing and hitting as he made his way through. Finally, he reached the pool and stared up at the two jaguars with utter hate in his eyes, gripping the hilt even tighter. "Anco! NOW!" Onsa shouted as Anco made his move to strike Claudea, who was still laying on her side. "Leave her alone!" Chiro shouted as he shot a bolt of lightning at them, causing Anco to crash into Onsa.

However, the blast didn't stop. Something very strange happened as the Eye continued to glow, before shooting a beam of red light...straight into Claudea.

But the beam did not hurt. Chiro watched in amazement as the princess's body glowed yellow, her eyes becoming a bright pink. In a sudden burst of strength, she yanked herself free of her bonds and grabbed a spear, using several of her mother's taught moves to defeat several soldiers before landing next to her brother. "Good to have you back,"She commented as they both faced Mumm-ra's former loyalists.

"Good to be back," he replied. His eyes suddenly narrowed as they locked onto Anco's. The jaguar was now snarling, the Sword of Plundarr grapsed menacingly in his grip. His teeth were clenched and clenched even tighter as he caught sight of the prince heir. "I have waited to long for this moment," he growled, "And I won't have you ruin it!" Anco launched himself, and the two swords clanged together as the wields pushed them even more in a battle of strength.

Claudea, letting her brother do his thing, turned and caught sight of Mella. The sabertooth was nearly hissing as she grabbed her mace and growled at the litah. "You! I'll skin you alive and use you as a coat!" she screamed as she raced the mace above her head and launched herself at Claudea. Claudea merely scoffed as she raised her spear. "Let's dance, bitch."

Chiro pushed himself off of Anco as he turned back for a brief moment, catching Lora battling off Belilo. "Lora! Get my parents free!" he ordered, before blocking Anco from slicing his cheek. The two came face to face as they pushed their blades together. "You seperated me from my people, tried to kill my sister, and almost destroyed my kingdom! If I have to kill you to get peace, I will!" he roared.

Anco hissed back, "If it wasn't for you Thundercats, I wouldn't even have to be here! I wouldn't have to fight in this war. But you and your cursed family made me live as a street rat, and ruined the only chance I had at finally getting my mother back! I'll slaughter you!"

As the two continued slashing, Onsa barred her teeth in annoyance as she saw their side was NOT winning. There were only a few lizards left standing, and now her sacrifice was now up and running. "Grune! Gather the lizards from outside! Do anything that'll make sure they don't win!"

"Not a chance, Onsa."

For the first time in many years, Onsa felt a moment of panic settle in her heart as she turned her head to the side...

Only to feel the force of Cheetara's fist collide with it.

The jaguar let out a cry as she fell to the floor, cuddling her cheek. She glared at Cheetara with eyes completely full of hatred and murder. Lion-o joined his wife and stared down at her. "You...I'LL KILL YOU!" Onsa screamed as she picked up her staff and swung randomly in all directions. _She's gone completely insane_, Cheetara thought to herself.

The swords clapped together once again as the two boys growled, swore, and roared at each other. Chiro turned around to see that 90% of the army was nearly defeated. Atticus, Kaynar, and Vultaire were somewhere-though he doubted they were still alive-and their children were incapacitated. Claudea, though, was still in battle with Mella.

Mella hammered harder and harder onto Claudea's spear, hoping to break it so she could finally throttle the princess. "Why. Won't. You. Die?" she panted, her arms tiring out from the constant motion. Claudea smirked as she wrapped her foot around Mella's ankles and tripped her, making Mella land on her backside and hit her head. She cried out in pain, before feeling Claudea's hands wrench her mace from her hands. She glared at Claudea, before the litah got up and kicked her in the side before tying her up. "Stay down, bitch."

Chiro panted heavily. He was starting to tire out, though Anco didn't seem to be letting down anytime soon. His muscles were tired and screaming out for rest, but Chiro knew softening up would be a disadvantage to him. He wearily raised the sword, while Anco did the same thing. He bent down in battle stance, ready to charge, when-

_**BOOM!**_

Chiro had to put one foot in front to keep himself from getting blown on his face from the blast. He looked back in surprise to see a giant hole blown in the palace. The shock increased ten-fold when the Thundertank rolled in; out popped Felix, Yago, and Felina. Not only that, but soon afterward, Chiro saw his cousins arrive. _Here comes the calvary, _he thought.

Anco jumped back to where he was in front of his mother. His hands trembled, obviously tired out. This couldn't go on forever. Pretty soon, one of them would tire out, and the odds would be in the other's favor. And with Chiro having the Sword of Omens, it seemed that the odds were in his. He looked to Onsa, who was panting heavily and had a look of sheer insanity plastered on. "It's over, Onsa, give up already!" Lion-o demanded as he stood next to Chiro, a crossguard aimed at the enraged jaguar.

Onsa snarled. "NEVER! There's still time for the ceremony, I still have a sacrifice!" Grune stood nearby, also panting heavily and looking like he was about to pass out. Anco, confused, asked behind him, "Mother, what are you-"

_**SPWOCK!**_

Chiro let the sword down a tad bit, his eyes widening in absolute horror. His breath caught in his throat. Lion-o's mouth fell open, surprise and shock forming. Cheetara screamed, holding her cheeks in her hands like she just saw the resurrection of the Ever Living himself.

Silence filled the air...

...It was like everything froze in place.

Anco's mouth opened slightly. His baby blue eyes were wide, and he only made slight grunting sounds as he turned his head slightly to his side. Words were forming in his throat, but the sight of his arm made it impossible for anything to come out. The sight made it feel like his heart stopped and his blood froze, and he suddenly found himself too terrified to look behind him.

Landing on the floor with a slight thump, a few drips of blood following it, was Anco's now severed left arm.

And right beside it, settling near Anco's left hip, was a sword covered in blood, Onsa's paw gripped tightly around its hilt.

Realization hit Anco ten-fold as a tidal wave of sheer agony came over, spreading from the bleeding stump that remained of his left limb. An earth shattering yell worked his way through his throat, and Anco quickly found himself falling to the floor, his vision turning black and threatening to send him into unconsciousness.

Onsa glanced down at her son for the briefest moment, before turning her gaze back to the sword clutched in her hand, now covered bright crimson. Again, she looked at Anco, who was withering on the floor and desperately clutching his stump. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sacrifices have to be made."

"You...heartless...BITCH!" Claudea screamed as she charged at Onsa, a yellow flash of light trailing behind her. Onsa glared at her before sidestepping, but her expression changed to panic when she realized that Claudea had headed straight into the pool, cracking the stone and causing the eerie violet fluid to drain out. "No! Grune, help me! I've worked to hard to do this, too hard for it to mess up now!" Forgetting about the blood on the sword, Onsa darted at Claudea, who raised her spear.

Shockingly, Onsa brought her sword down with such force that she shattered the spear upon impact and pushing Claudea to the floor, leaving her defenseless. The other Thundercats, upon seeing this, charged, only to be blasted back by the bright green energy from Grune's mace. He stared down in hatred at them, feeling like he could bludgeon every one of them to a pulp. "I won't...be beaten...by...a bunch...of fools," he growled in between breaths. It seemed that the aging sabertooth was suffering from a collapsed lung, and the words barely sounded like words at all.

He turned his back on them and marched over to Onsa and Claudea. Claudea tried getting up, only to be shoved down by Onsa's foot on her chest. She'd have to admit, the jaguar had great strength, and kept her pinned to the floor. Onsa raised the sword high, ready to cut the princess's throat out.

Chiro managed to raise himself upon his elbows, the sword still clutched in his hands. He was shaking very badly from the aftershock of Grune's attack. He raised his head to see said cat and Onsa standing above Claudea, who was helpless under Onsa's weight. He realized with great horror about what was to happen. "CLAUDEA!"

Not a moment too soon, Chiro pushed himself to his feet and brought the sword out in front of him, flickers of electricity dancing off the blade. Instantly reacting, the Eye shot out a burst of red energy that shot straight into Grune's back, knocking him into Onsa and sending the two cats flying straight into the pool. Upon impact, the stone shattered and the fluid spreading all over the floor.

"Daddy!" Mella cried out.

Both cats lay still.

Chiro ran over to Claudea and pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, inspecting her body for any trace of injury. Claudea lightly pushed him and answered, "Fine. Just a bit ruffled up." She looked at the two cats. Chiro followed her gaze and the two of them stared down at them. Onsa and Grune lay on top of each other, a puddle of blood surrounding them.

Although there was no sign of movement, Chiro walked over to the two to make sure that the two were dead. Sure enough, Onsa's once bright amber eyes were ghostly pale, glazed over and lacking any signs of life.

"No...stay...away..from...her..." a moan from the side stated. Chiro's ears perked up with shock and he looked over to see Anco limping towards him. The jaguar's expression made it seem like it pained him to walk, and he was clutching his arm. His blood dripped onto the floor and splattered his fur and clothes, though whether Anco noticed or cared wasn't shown. His entire body was violently shaking.

Taking a slight step back, Chiro swallowed hard as Anco continued limping towards him.

"Leave her...alone...or I'll...I'll...you'll have to...get...through..me," Anco struggled to get out as he tried to steady himself. Claudea nervously darted her eyes back and forth from both boys. Chiro, however, remained standing upright as he glared at Anco.

Anco narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Chiro, before falling on his face-now fully passed out.

Chiro attempted to walk toward him before he was stopped by a large paw on his shoulder. "He's out cold, son. Leave him." Chiro looked up to see that Lion-o was standing by him. A shockwave of emotion swept over the prince, and for the first time in many years, he felt like crying. He was back home, back with his family and friends. Back with his sister.

It was like he fully noticed Claudea was in the room. She was standing with her hands at her sides, simply staring at him as if she just had an epiphany as well. Chiro walked out of his father's grasp and began to walk in the direction of his sister. She bowed her head, tears leaking out onto the floor.

"Claudea, I-"

Chiro was cut off as Claudea ran at him, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him in a death hug. "I'm so glad you're back," she simply whispered before hugging him tighter, tears soaking his shirt as she dug her head into his shoulders. A lump formed in his throat, and Chiro hugged her back, his eyebrows twitching in a way that indicated he was going to start bawling. "I thought I'd never see you again," Claudea added. Chiro's grip only tightened around her back.

"I'm never leaving again."

**Don't leave yet, we still have one more chapter :) And like I'm said, I'm terrible at writing fight scenes.  
><strong>


	27. Epilogue: Second Chances

**Chapter 27: Second Chances**

_While Thundera repairs itself, Chiro and the others finally confront Anco in while he is in recovery. Is the jaguar able to redeem himself or is he cursed to walk in the footsteps of his mother?_

Brightness.

That was the first thing Anco saw when he opened his eyes. A white, sickly glow that automatically made him squinch his eyes shut and use his good hand to block it. Opening them again, he realized that he was looking at a ceiling. Anco stared at it for a while, confused as to how he got here. The last thing he remembered was...

Oh yes. The last thing he remembered. The last thing he remembered was Prince Chiro interrupting the sacrifice, activating the Sword of Omens. He remembered how his mother had cut off his arm, and then she-along with Grune-were blasted by the sword and killed. His mother, the only family he had left in the world. The one whose love he yearned for and tried so hard to earn. Now gone, like the wind.

At the memory of his arm, Anco realized he felt something on the stump, and darted his eyes in shock as he looked at his side. There was a stump there, alright.

But...that wasn't just it. Anco's arm, which had been severed halfway at the bicep, was now replaced by charcoal covered metal that was intertwined with several wires of red, blue, and green. A prosthetic arm. Anco suddenly felt scared, feeling a harsh heat go through him as sweat began to run down the sides of his head. His breathing became shallow as he stared at the ceiling, wanting to know how he got there.

"Berbils make new arm. Berbils fix Anco."

Anco nearly jumped and grabbed on to the ceiling when he heard the voice. Luckily, that didn't happen. Instead, the young cat, startled, raised his right arm up and scooted to the farthest side of the cot. He fixed his best death glare, his eyes landing on some small creatures that only came up to the top of the cot. They were robots, but had animalistic features, mostly taking the features of caniforms. And honestly, they were pretty adorable.

_Berbils_, Anco thought to himself as he stared down upon the bear-like androids. They were a wide variety of colors, ranging from brown to pink to yellow. And although he was a little bit affected by their cute nature, he frowned right afterward and gripped the sheets. He didn't have to travel over Third Earth to know that berbils lived in no such place relatively close to Thundera. "How did you get here?" Anco demanded as he towered over the petite third earthlings.

"Berbils love Lion-o. Berbils help Thundercats. Repaire Thundera," a brown berbil with a male voice replied. "Lion-o order Berbils to help Anco." This comment, so to say, shocked Anco. The lord of the Thundercats, his greatest enemy, told them to him? _Probably so they can keep me alive to suffer_, he thought bitterly. He could faintly hear the sheets tearing from where he dug his nails in, and suddenly felt like punching the wall.

He never did this, however, due to the sudden sound of a door opening echoing throughout the small-he just noticed-infirmary, a block of white opening to reveal dark color that contrasted heavily with the paleness of the room.

And in walked Prince Chiro and his posse.

Crystalline blue eyes shrunk to the size of dimes as Anco took in the crown prince, whose yellow fur and blue robes stood out in the purgatory. Not surprisingly, peaking out from behind his shoulder, was Princess Claudea. And not to mention several of Chiro's close friends and relatives.

"We need to talk."

**}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THUNDERA DID YOU KIDS DO TO MY BABY?" Panthro's yells were loud enough to wake the dead and shatter glass. Felix cringed at the tone of the old panther's voice. He stood with his hands interlocked behind his back, and standing beside him were Yago and Felina. Panthro had his hands digging into his temples as he examined and gaped at the Thundertank, which now sported several dents and a few large holes in the sides.

He turned to the kittens, his remaining maroon eye wide with shock, grief, and anger that someone touched his baby without his consent. Felina felt herself shrink under the glare, a little bit afraid of what might happen to the bulging vein in his neck should he get any more distressed. Luckily for them, Snowelle, who was there alongside her mate, put a strong hand on his shoulder. "Now, dear. Calm down." Panthro, however, whipped around and stared at his wife with absolute shock. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? Do you not see what these kids did to my tank? They...they..." Panthro was not able to finish his sentence however, as he turned around, placed his hands on a side of the Thundertank, and began to weep.

Yago, a bit disturbed at seeing the elder cat bawl like a baby, rubbed the back of her head and attempted to explain their use of the tank. "Well, it was one of the only ways we...could...fight off...the lizards..." Panthro seemed to either not hear her or not care, and just sank to his knees and began crying dramatically, Snowelle rolling her eyes and leaning down to comfort her husband.

Snarf, who was being held in Felina's arms, stared at the wilyrundi with confusion. _Who knew Panthro cries like a girl?_ she thought to herself.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"So, you've come to gloat, you all mighty majesty?" Anco leered. He sat on the side of the cot with his legs over the edge and his arms resting down his thighs. His prosthetic arm, still a bit unstable, was resting in a sling. Chiro grit his teeth in annoyance and answered, "That's not why I'm here." "So let me guess: you're here to tell me my sentence and that I'm going to rot in the dungeons for all eternity? I did help assist in the destruction of the kingdom, didn't I?"

Chiro let out a slight growl as his eyes locked with the uncooperative jaguar. The only thing that kept him from decking Anco was the feel of Bobbi's soft hand on his shoulder. For Anco, he also had to strain himself for launching out at the litah, making his temptation hard to resist when Lion-o and Cheetara entered. They gaped at him with the eyes of hardness, and he forced himself to surpress a growl. "I know we're not exactly allies, Anco-"

"You can say that again."

"Can you just drop the attitude already? It's like you want someone to come after you!" Chiro scowled. Anco only replied in the familiar icy tone of his, "What else do I do? After all, that's what I've been trained for my whole life." Chiro was about to reply, but as if reading his mind, Claudea put her hand on his remaining shoulder and shook her head when he looked back at her. Cheetara and Lion-o exchanged worried glances, afraid that a tussle was about to break out.

This seemed to only add fuel to the raging inferno that was Anco's hate. "I'm whelmed by all this attention. You're Prince Chiro, next Lord of the Thundercats, wielder of the Sword of Omens, and future king. And I, your prisoner, get to decay in a cell." Claudea couldn't help but look at him with pity. He seemed like he was buried deep in turmoil. As much as he was her enemy, he did loose his mother right in front of him. Tiro, to Tigress, murmured, "Well at least he don't have his bitch of a mother to deal with..."

It seemed that all control Anco had snapped in a moment's notice, and he darted his head up and snarled at the tiger. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Lest to say, the others were surprised by this sudden outburst, but before they could do anything, Anco grabbed Chiro by the front of his tunic and pulled him so that the two were almost nose to nose. "I could've had a nice life. I could've gotten one too! But you, you had to ruin it all! All my life, I've been nothing but hell because of YOU!" Chiro did not back down. He frowned and remarked, "The Thundercats are not to blame because of the way your mother treated you."

A deep sound that was like something between a growl and a scream erupted from Anco's throat. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER! Don't you dare mention her like you've known her! You have no idea how hard it was for her to raise me, knowing that if she even went remotely close for help, you bastards would slaughter her! You've had a life of luxury and haven't had to have a care in the world, not knowing just how cruel of a place it is! And now, my mom, the only person I loved, is gone because of you!"

Now was Claudea's turn to step in. "Don't you take it out on him because of what your mother did, Anco! She had nothing but rage in her heart! For Jaga sake, look at what she did to you! Cutting off her own son's arm just to complete a ritual! If she could, she would've killed you if it meant getting closer to what she wanted!"

"**YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?**" Anco screamed, "You don't think I felt that for every goddamn day of my life while I was in that hellhole of the outlands?"

Claudea, now, was taken back. "I..."

"You know nothing! You're just as ignorant and blind as everyone else! You have absolutely no idea of what it's like, the only goal you've ever wanted is to achieve your mother's love, knowing you have to commit atrocities just to reach it, and even then you'll probably never get it! You both were lucky enough to get your parents' love from birth, but I had to work every fucking day of my miserable life just to see my mom smile! And now she's gone. I...I..."

Everyone was flabbergasted as Anco let go of Chiro's shirt and, as he stuttered to get the words out, broke down. His shoulders shook violently as he gritted his teeth, big fat tears rolling down his face. He sobbed and sobbed, like the armor of cold and tough he always wore now fell apart. He took his good hand and covered his face with it, the sound of his sobbing the only thing that could be heard within the small room. Chiro and Claudea looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

After a few minutes, the sobbing stopped. Anco took his hand away from his face and wiped his eyes. He finally broke the silence by speaking. "I know my mother hated me. I was probably second to worst thing that ever happened to her. And I know that no matter what I did, she'd always hate me, using me for nothing more than her own personal weapon. But...she was the only family I had."

Everyone in the rooms felt a little tug of their heartstrings as they looked at the spotless grey cat. No longer was he a cold-blooded fighter who showed nothing but pure hate, but a mere cub who had lost his mother, whose love was the only thing that kept him glued to her side.

Anco stared at the floor, tears still threatening to spill, when he felt a large warmth cover him. He felt long arms wrapping around him, and he was shocked to find that Queen Cheetara was hugging him. Her embrace gave off gentleness, and her silky blonde hair felt soft against his cheek, a few strands tickling his nose. Unable to speak, his eyes merely went wide.

Cheetara broke the silence as she calmly stated, "I may not have been quite in your predicament, but I know what it's like to feel lonely. To know how cruel the world can be at a young age, and I know that you must've suffered through a lot, Anco. Having to endure all that...it couldn't have been easy." She held him closer, "But you don't have to go down that path." Finally finished, Cheetara hugged him tighter. To Anco, it felt like he was in a dream. Onsa never hugged him like that. Never showed any real affection to him. Not wanting it to go away, Anco hugged her back, grateful for the warmth that spread through him.

When they finally pulled away, Anco found himself looking up at the rather towering form of Lion-o. Anco was shocked when the lion knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anco...you're teammates have been given the exact same chance, and they've thrown it back in my face. But you...do you really want to spend the rest of your life being crammed into a cell?" The jaguar raised his eyebrows, obviously confused. Lion-o sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm offering you all a second chance."

"Y-you mean...?"

"Yes. I've discussed it among the elders, and I give you an ultimatum: You can help repair Thundera-watched by the guards, of course-and, in time, become a citizen. _OR_ you can reject it, and leave me no choice but to put you away." As much as he didn't want to, Anco kept his gaze and looked the king straight into the eye. "It's your choice, Anco-"

"Accepted."

Lion-o ws a little baffled by his response, and he had to ask again to understand clearly. "I beg your pardon?" Anco kept himself from grinning at the king's surprise. "I said, I accept your offer...I no longer have any reason to put a fight." Lion-o smiled and looked back at Chiro. Seeing what he meant, Chiro and the others escorted themselves out.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"This was one hell of an adventure, eh?" Chiro asked as he and Claudea walked the palace gardens. It was one of few places where they actually had peace to themselves, as all the other parts were loud with building repairs. Claudea giggled and responded, "Well, for you probably." Chiro suddenly stopped, but before he could say anything, Claudea put her finger to her lips. "But it was. I got to see how truly remarkable my big brother is."

The comment earned her a smile as they threw their arms around each other's shoulders. "And to think about what's happened afterward: We've discovered what the sword can do, we were able to keep someone from walking in their parent's pawprints, and we got four new Thundercats," Claudea continued. The last part was referring to the request Chiro made to Lion-o, in which he pleaded with his father to enlist Penelope, Lora, Bai Mao, and Voleur into the Thundercats. Lion-o agreed in a split second, of course.

"Hey, we can always use more 'Cats," Chiro replied. His thoughts went back to those four. It hadn't been easy for him to request that, after all. Lora was okay enough, but Bai Mao was like Tiro and Tigress. Voleur was very paranoid of everything and everyone that could harm him, thus was very pessimistic, and was also an extreme hypochondriac, always complaining of a rash or something that wasn't there. And Penelope...well, the second she met Bobbi, Chiro knew there was going to be an everlasting rivalry between the seductress snow leopard and his hearthrob bobcat. But something told him the four would make excellent allies.

"Not to mention, you showed just how worthy you are for the throne." Chiro glanced at his sister, before large grin marked his face. Claudea returned it with a warm smile. Silent, the two of them hugged each other, greatful that they were together again, as different as they were. It was a perfect picture, with the sparkling water and the dusk of the Sun.

But to Crown Prince Chiro and Princess Claudea, they didn't need a perfect picture...all they needed was each other.

FIN

**I would deeply like to thank my fellow readers Heart of The Demons, Prairie24, WildCroconaw, and Seeds of Destruction for all their kind words and support. And thanks to all who read it and stuck by my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**It was a lot to write, but I was able to stick by it. My next story is a Young Justice fic called "Rise of The Titans." So all you YJ fans, stayed tuned! **

**Sincerely,**

**Comicfan209. **


End file.
